


En medio de la tormenta

by CandyVonBitter



Series: En medio de la tormenta AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus desde hacía tiempo sabía que existían otros como él y su hermano… pero nunca se le ocurrió que llegaría a conocerlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La idea de que hubiera universos parecidos, pero diferente, siempre había sido una posibilidad de la que Papyrus era consciente. Cuando uno se ponía a investigar líneas temporales y entendía que había diferentes versiones de sí mismo viviéndolas a cada una de ellas hasta sus últimas consecuencias, la conclusión no se hallaba demasiado lejos de su alcance. 

Acorde a todas las teorías disponibles, esos universos no tenían por qué haber tenido un origen común y haberse torcido en algún punto de su historia, incluso si algunos eventos tuvieran tendencia a repetirse. Por supuesto, en realidad no tenía forma de saber cuáles eran esas diferencias o semejanzas concretas. Antes de que el viejo desapareciera, ellos trabajan en viajes por el tiempo, no transporte interdimensional.

Siendo así, ni en un millón de años Papyrus hubiera esperado alguna vez visitar cualquiera de esas versiones. Mucho menos sin haber hecho nada para provocarlo. Por eso, cuando Papyrus abrió sus cuencas y se encontró de pronto apoyado contra una puerta de piedra diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, su primera idea fue que era uno de esos sueños perturbadoramente realistas que a veces tenía. Pero la ilusión pronto se vio rota; su cuerpo todavía sentía la humedad de la nieve debajo de él y el viento soplaba a través de sus mandíbulas en una familiaridad que reconocía, pero que nunca había conseguido replicar del todo en su memoria. Era una sensación demasiado distintiva. 

La puerta era tan grande y ancha como siempre lo había sido para él, sólo que en lugar de morado y blanco los colores eran de negro y rojo. También había más grietas y marcas por la superficie, como si alguien se hubiera entretenido atacándola. A juzgar porque la mayoría se concentraban en la parte inferior, monstruos pequeños o niños se habían encargado de eso hacía tiempo. Un vago sentido de curiosidad empezó a picarle al fondo de su cráneo.

¿Qué más había salido diferente? Si tocaba la puerta ahora, ¿alguna versión de Asgore respondería? ¿Le gustarían los chistes? Si estaba en un universo alterno, esa iba a ser la manera más rápida de aseverar hasta qué grado variaban sus características. Levantó el puño y estaba a punto de tocar cuando una voz le hizo pegar un respingo.

-¡Hey! –Unos pasos rompieron una gruesa rama-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No sabes que esta zona está pro…? 

Era un esqueleto bajo. Tan bajo como su hermano pero ahí se acababa cualquier semejanza. No sólo su ropa era algo que a su Sans jamás se le ocurriría ponerse, rojo y negro siendo sus colores principales, sino que sus dientes estaban afilados y en medio de los cuales resaltaba un intimidante colmillo dorado. Gotas de sudor rojizo se deslizaban por su cráneo y este estaba marcado por una tortura en un costado, junto a otras pequeñas marcas que le hicieron tener un revoltijo en su alma. Parecía salido de un campo de batalla. Si esa era la pinta usual en ese mundo, su trasero huesudo podía estar en muchos problemas.

En vez de los puntos de turquesa alegres, unos puntos rojos iluminaban desde sus cuencas, que se agrandaron cuando él se dio la vuelta. Una expresión de reconocimiento sorprendido pasó por su rostro antes de que la confusión se asentara. Embolsándole las dos manos en su chaqueta negra, el otro Sans se acercó examinándole de arriba abajo.

-¿Papyrus? –preguntó.

-Sí y no –respondió el susodicho, llevándose las manos al bolsillo frontal de su suéter. No parecía que estuviera en peligro inmediato por ahora-. Soy un Papyrus, al menos. Tú eres el Sans de aquí.

-Sí –dijo el esqueleto, acercándose todavía más. Papyrus notó que en su cuello colgaba un collar con tachas doradas y una argolla plateada en el centro, como esperando que alguien la enganchara en una correa, pero trató de no ponerle más atención de la necesaria. No era su asunto-. Así que… ¿vas a decir cómo diablos acabaste aquí o qué? Porque si viniste aquí de paseo, déjame decirte que la has jodido en serio.

-¿Es así? –dijo Papyrus, manteniendo el tono ligero incluso si ya empezaba a creer lo que le decía-. Pues bien, no fue precisamente voluntario, ¿sabes? Simplemente fui a tomarme una siesta y desperté en el suelo. Algún error me puso aquí, probablemente luego de uno de los… -Cerró la boca. 

Se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era una conversación que debería tener con Sans, no sin saber si este estaba al tanto de los reinicios a manos del humano. Debería esperar a hablar con el Papyrus de ese mundo, asumiendo que este tenía sus mismos conocimientos. Hizo un sonido como si se aclarara la garganta, a punto de cambiar el tema, cuando el Sans frente sí emitió una breve risa grave.

-Relájate, sé todo acerca de eso –dijo y sus cuencas se curvaron en un gesto nervioso-. Tanto como puedo saber al menos. Pero yo te diría que evites ese tema cerca de mi hermano. Tú entiendes, ¿no?

Papyrus asintió. Así que no eran sólo los colores distintos, sino que los roles parecían estar invertidos ahí. De modo que ese Sans era su versión para ese mundo.

-Bueno, si viniste aquí de casualidad, supongo que no tienes idea de cómo volver, ¿no? –continuó Sans con una sonrisa tensa. Daba la impresión que era la única que podía esbozar-. Porque no te mentiré, amigo, sería estupendo si pudieras regresar de inmediato.

Sí, sólo con verle y el estado de su cráneo Papyrus estaba inclinado a concordar con él. 

-Me temo que no tengo idea –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y creo que es seguro asumir que tú no tienes una máquina para abrir un portal o algo así tirada por ahí, ¿no?

El otro Sans negó con la cabeza. Papyrus apretó el puño dentro de su suéter. Su hermano podía sobrevivir por su cuenta por un tiempo, de eso estaba seguro. Era la idea de no estar ahí cuando el humano apareciera de vuelta lo no le entusiasmaba tanto. Incluso si todos sus otros intentos por impedir lo peor habían acabado en fracaso en el pasado, al menos tenía esa posibilidad, la opción. Atascado en ese universo no le quedaba ni siquiera eso.

-Tienes una pésima suerte, viejo –dijo el Sans rojo, riéndose por lo bajo. Papyrus se dio cuenta de que no era tanto por malicia como por los nervios, si es que las nuevas gotas deslizándose por su cráneo no le aclaraban lo bastante-. ¿Sabes por qué o no es un dicho que tengan muy asimilado de donde vienes?

El Sans rojo dio un paso al frente. Sin saber bien por qué, Papyrus dio uno hacia atrás y sintió el contacto frío de la puerta de piedra.

-¿Cuál dicho? –inquirió, sin perder la calma.

-Oh, viejo, es un clásico –dijo el otro Sans, irguiéndose un poco. Tenía las dos cuencas cerradas, lo que para otros monstruos podría significar que estaba con la guardia baja pero Papyrus sabía mejor que eso-. Incluso los niños lo aprenden pronto aquí. No es que tengan mucha opción tampoco. Pero déjame ponerte al tanto como una especie de regalo de bienvenida. En este mundo, amigo… es matar o morir.

Cuando una ola de huesos salió del suelo, Papyrus ya se había transportado fuera del camino y aterrizado a un par de metros detrás del esqueleto. Los huesos se deshicieron en contra de la puerta de piedra, generándole nuevas marcas sobre la superficie.

-¿No te parece un poco extremo eso? –dijo Papyrus-. No quiero molestarlos a ninguno de ustedes. Preferiría sólo volver a casa.

-Lo siento, amigo –respondió el otro Sans, volviéndose. Ahora sólo la pupila de una de sus cuencas estaba iluminada y el intenso color rojo parecía titilar entre rojo y dorado. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no tenía nada de tensa o incómoda-. Pero ya aclaramos que eso no va a ser posible, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué clase de anfitrión sería yo si no te ilustrara en cómo las cosas son aquí?

Envió otra sucesión de huesos, que Papyrus evitó transportándose en la dirección opuesta.

-No quiero hacer esto, viejo –dijo. El otro Sans envió una sucesión de huesos rojos como proyectiles verticales. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía la magia roja que los formaba, pero su curiosidad no era tanta para averiguarlo-. Si eres algo como yo, ya debes saber que pelear contigo mismo no es una buena idea.

Extendió la mano en frente de sí y activó el comando de chequeo. Un mensaje de letras blancas sobre fondo negro se extendió sólo para sus ojos. Estaba a salvo mientras durara su propio turno. Como se imaginaba, ese Sans era definitivamente su equivalente para ese mundo, contando con solo un punto de vida. La única diferencia era que su nivel de violencia era mucho superior al suyo y no costaba mucho imaginar el motivo. El mensaje de descripción decía “La vida no es fácil para este esqueleto.” Gran ayuda.

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso, amigo –dijo el otro Sans, apuntando un dedo hacia él. 

Papyrus había usado ese mismo gesto cientos de veces y así no se sorprendió cuando un par de Gasters Blasters surgieron a espaldas del esqueleto, sus mandíbulas esqueléticas abriéndose mientras unas potentes luces blancas comenzaron a formarse en su interior. Papyrus se quedó en su lugar, listo para transportarse lejos el momento justo en que los rayos fueran expulsados. Los Gasters Blasters necesitaban un tiempo para recargarse después de cada ataque y con suerte eso le otorgaría unos segundos extra para perder de vista a aquel sujeto. 

Sin embargo, el ataque fue interrumpido y las dos amenazantes figuras se disolvieron en el aire luego de que una voz penetrara sus sentidos como uñas sobre una pizarra.

-¡SANS! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

Papyrus apenas pudo mover un pie con la intención de vislumbrar quién había gritado, cuando de pronto un aura azul envolvió su alma y se vio enviado de golpe contra el suelo. No podía usar su propia magia mientras el modo azul estuviera activado. Estaba en problemas. 

Unos pasos sonaron con fuerza sobre el camino de tierra. Papyrus ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza, de modo que lo primero que vio fue a un par de botas negras con tacón pasándole por al lado. En cuanto el dueño se alejó de él, en dirección al otro Sans, recién entonces pudo apreciar al Sans (su Sans) de ese mundo. 

Como sucedía con el otro esqueleto, parecía que lo único que tenía en común era la altura, enfatizada todavía más por su elección de calzado. El resto de sus vestimentas eran algo que no creía nadie que conociera usaría fuera de una fiesta de disfraces y probablemente ni entonces. Sólo le estaba viendo la espalda, pero la especie de armadura que llevaba con sus amplias hombreras claramente no eran para dar una impresión agradable. 

El Sans rojo pareció encogerse en su chaqueta, volviendo a la sonrisa tensa de antes.

-Heh, hola, jefe.

-No me digas “hola jefe” a mí –dijo el otro Papyrus y señaló con su mano cubierta por un guante negro hacia su posición-. ¿Quién diablos es ese? ¿Y quién te dio autorización para llevar a cabo un exterminio a plena luz del día? ¡Sabes que ese es trabajo de la Guardia! ¿Cometió algún crimen acaso? ¡Ni siquiera parecía que él te atacaba!

-¿Puedo decir algo? –intentó Papyrus, levantando la cabeza un poco-. El asunto es muy si…

-¡Calla, extraño! –dijo el otro y, para nada sorprendido, Papyrus sintió su cabeza dando contra el camino con dureza. Al menos no había estado tan lejos para que el golpe doliera demasiado. Había valido la pena el esfuerzo. Ahora tenía una idea más clara de cómo era ese monstruo y cómo estaba a años luz de su hermano-. ¡Sans! ¡Responde de inmediato!

No parecía que el otro Sans estuviera en ningún apuro por hacerlo. Aunque no podía verlos ahora, Papyrus sentía su duda en el aire como un aroma opresivo.

-No es nadie, jefe –dijo finalmente el otro Sans-. Sólo es un idiota de la capital buscando problemas. Tiene sólo uno de vida así que pensé “qué bien, más experiencia.” Mencionó que no tiene familia ni nadie que lo espere en casa, así que no es tampoco como si alguien fuera a aparecer buscándolo.

Papyrus apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Maldito mentiroso, pedazo de mierda…

-Incluso si así es –dijo el otro Papyrus-, escogiste un lugar demasiado abierto para hacerlo. ¿Y qué si otro monstruo pasaba por aquí? ¡Lo habrías matado en el acto con esas cosas y luego yo tendría que reportarle a Undyne que el idiota de mi hermano realizó dos ejecuciones no autorizadas en un día! ¡No puedo seguir justificándolo todo como defensa propia!

Los tacones volvieron a acercarse a él y esta vez Papyrus se sintió mucho más ligero, como si volara. Pero en realidad el otro Papyrus sólo le estaba haciendo elevar en el aire para quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Fue así como pudo ver de cerca cómo sería su cara si tuviera que pelear durante gran parte de su vida y pensara que los dientes afilados era una moda que valía la pena seguir. Lo que más le impresionó, sin embargo, era el hueco que había por encima de la cuenca izquierda y cuya rotura se extendía más allá de la coronilla. El sólo ver esa herida era como si le picaran su propia cuenca. A ese Papyrus casi le habían partido la cabeza, literalmente.

Tras un parpadeo de sorpresa, el otro Papyrus, llevándose una mano al mentón en gesto de sospecha, habló.

-Eres sospechosamente familiar, extraño. ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna otra parte?

Así que era tan observador como su hermano. Eso era un alivio… ¿pero qué se suponía que estaba haciendo el otro Sans? Una ventaja de no tener pupilas en lo absoluto era que la gente nunca sabría adónde era que estaba mirando siempre y cuando no lo indicara moviendo la cabeza. Era por eso que pudo ver al esqueleto más bajo más allá del otro Papyrus, haciéndole gestos frenéticos de que cerrara la boca. Llegó incluso a formar en el aire la palabra CÁLLATE en brillantes huesos rojos, señalándola con su dedo.

El problema era que el otro Papyrus ya se estaba cruzando de brazos y Papyrus conocía demasiado bien esa postura para no saber que no iba a estar contento sin recibir una respuesta. Así que al parecer nadie le estaba dejando ninguna otra opción más que improvisar.

-Eh, sí –dijo. La cuenca de Sans volvió a iluminarse con una intenso rojo-. Quiero decir… he escuchado tanto acerca de ti que bien podría haberte conocido antes. Tu… eh, trabajo se ha hecho escuchar hasta la capital y vine aquí buscando precisamente al… -¿Qué adjetivo usaba éste con su nombre? ¿Importaba la diferencia?- ¿Fantástico? Papyrus para que me ayudara a corregir mis malas formas. 

Sans formó ahora QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO y a Papyrus le hubiera gustado poder enviarle un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta, pero todavía no podía despegar su atención del esqueleto más alto. Si este era siquiera un poco parecido a su hermano, aunque fuera una pizca, entonces la adulación era la manera de estar en buenos términos con él.

-He sido un ciudadano menos que ejemplar –continuó hablando-. Así que pensé que si había alguna forma de volverme un monstruo de provecho debía ser buscando al monstruo de más provecho en todo el mundo subterráneo.

-Nyeh –replicó el otro Papyrus, elevando un costado de sus dientes como en un gesto de escepticismo. De no haber estado tan cerca, Papyrus podría haberse preocupado. Pero estaba a la distancia ideal para ver un súbito color rosa surgir en las mejillas esqueléticas-. Bueno, extraño, sin duda que no puedo discutir con esa lógica. ¡Es impecable! Sí, me puedo imaginar fácilmente cómo mi fama y dedicación a mi trabajo podría inspirar a aquellos menos disciplinados para querer hacer mejor –De pronto el efecto de la magia azul fue eliminado y Papyrus se encontró de golpe sobre sus pies, aterrizando en el suelo. El otro Papyrus todavía resultaba ser un poco más alto gracias a esos malditos tacones que llevaba-. ¡Casi te compadezco, patético extraño! El venir hasta acá desde la capital y no encontrar la corrección que tan obviamente necesitas debe haber sido decepcionante. ¡Pero no temas! ¡El Terrible Papyrus no dejará pasar la oportunidad de impartir sus valiosas lecciones!

Llegados a ese punto las dos cuencas del otro Sans eran nada más que unos pozos oscuros. No entendía esa reacción. El sujeto se estaba creyendo su historia, ¿no debería ser eso algo para aliviarse?

-Oh, genial –dijo Papyrus y se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho con el entusiasmo de un pez muerto. Esta vez trató de imprimirle una sonrisa a sus palabras-. Quiero decir, fantástico. Por fin mi largo viaje pagará sus frutos. 

-Y desde luego –dijo el otro Papyrus poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros. En otras circunstancias el gesto no le habría importado, se trataba sólo de otra versión de su hermano después de todo, pero ese otro esqueleto tenía un agarre de hierro que se le clavó en los huesos a través del suéter. A Papyrus no le costó imaginar que sólo era una advertencia para que no hiciera una estupidez. Incluso si en la superficie estaba haciendo lo que quería, ese otro Papyrus aún no bajaba su guardia del todo. Así que no, definitivamente no era su hermano-, dado la elección de tus ropas, sólo puedo suponer que eres un vagabundo sin ninguna posesión de valor ni dinero, así que el Terrible Papyrus, para poder corregir tu camino, será inusualmente caritativo y te abrirá las puertas de su hogar.

-¿Qué? –dijo Sans. El esqueleto se adelantó hacia ellos, nuevas gotas de sudor empapándole la coronilla-. Jefe, no puedes estar hablando en serio. No conoces a este tipo.

-Este pobre imbécil necesita mi ayuda, Sans –Papyrus se preguntó si se daba cuenta de que lo estaba insultando o sólo era su manera de hablar de todo el mundo en general -. ¿Qué clase de Guardia Real sería si hiciera oídos sordos a los desesperados, necesitados e inútiles?

-¿Uno normal? –replicó Sans, elevando las manos.

-¡Exacto! ¿Quién querría ser como ese montón de comunes mercenarios? ¡Yo seré superior a todos ellos! ¡Ese es el Terrible Papyrus! ¡Reformar a este bueno para nada será un logro de lo que ninguno de esos incompetentes podrá presumir! ¡Claramente no hay nadie más apto para el trabajo! –De pronto el Terrible Papyrus hizo realizó un rápido giro, llevándose a Papyrus firmemente agarrando a su lado para darle la espalda a la puerta y de frente al camino que llevaría al pueblo-. ¡Vamos, bastardo sudoroso, tenemos que preparar el sofá para nuestro infortunado invitado!

Papyrus casi dejó escuchar una risa ante el sobrenombre cariñoso de ese otro Sans, pero entonces vio a este apuntándole su cuenca iluminada y reprimió el impulso. No sabía todavía cuál era el problema de este y no tenía mucho interés en preocuparse por eso ahora, cuando gran parte de su mente estaba más bien aliviada de estar bajo el ala protectora del Terrible Papyrus. Incluso si era otro monstruo, había algo reconfortante en estar cerca de alguien que se parecía a sí mismo y al mismo tiempo le recordaba a su hermano. 

Su recuerdo le apretó un poco en el alma. Todavía tenía tiempo. Suponiendo que no hubieran pasado días desde que hubiera desaparecido de su propio universo, el humano no iba a aparecer en el mundo subterráneo en ninguna fecha pronta. Trató de usar ese pensamiento para calmarse. Sans era el responsable de la casa y sin tener que pagar su deuda en Muffet, podría arreglárselas con su sueldo de vigilante hasta que pudiera remediarlo todo. Su hermano iba a estar bien. No le cabía duda de que encontraría la manera de volver a casa y recibir su buen regaño. 

Tenía que hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

En un universo completamente diferente al de su hermano, Sans se dijo que iba a esperar una hora más antes de salir en búsqueda de él. Media hora más tarde, salió de su casa en dirección a Muffets. Lo que sea que Papyrus estuviera haciendo, ya había tenido oportunidad de sobra para satisfacerse. Sin importar lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos, todavía debía volver a casa en algún momento. 

Entró en el café de la mujer araña, preparándose para el tufo sobrecogedor de los dulces que invadía el lugar y era la razón por la que prefería evitarlo. Sólo lo hacía precisamente para sacar a su hermano cuando caía en una especie de coma dulce por tanta miel ingerida o para pagar su cuenta al final de mes. No era que a él mismo le disgustara todo lo dulce, pero sus sensibles huecos nasales sólo podían soportar tanto antes de que se sintiera empalagado. Papyrus desde luego estaba lejos de saber algo sobre eso. No todos los esqueletos podían contar con sus altos estándares, después de todo.

En el interior Muffet se estaba deslizando sobre sus patines, sirviéndole a los comensales los platos que llevaba divididos entre sus ocho brazos. Ni bien escuchó la pequeña campana que acompañó la entrada de Sans, la mujer levantó la vista y le hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento antes de patinar hacia una siguiente mesa. Era la hora de cenar por lo que no era ninguna sorpresa encontrarla ocupada. Prácticamente todos los asientos ya estaban ocupados, pero ninguno de ellos por alguien llevando el distintivo suéter naranja que buscaba.

-Disculpa –dijo, acercándose a un musculoso monstruo conejo en la mesa más cercana. Conocía su nombre y lo había encontrado en más de una ocasión riéndole los chistes malos a su hermano-. ¿Has visto a Papyrus? 

-¿Mmm? –preguntó el monstruo, la boca llena con un pastel de frambuesa. Tenía algunas migajas atrapadas en los bigotes que Sans no se atrevía a apuntar, incluso si quería-. No, no lo hemos visto en toda la tarde. Ya decíamos que nos parecía raro que no viniera para ser el alma de la fiesta aquí. El lugar ha estado algo aburrido sin él.

Sans se reservó de hacer cualquier comentario al respecto y se retiró tras agradecerle la información. Su siguiente parada fue la única posada del pueblo, atendida por una monstruo lagarto y una monstruo gato. Si a final de cuentas Papyrus había decidido pasar la noche afuera, su apuesta más segura era ese lugar. Pero Bratty negó la cabeza al preguntarle y la pequeña Catty le pasó al lado, afirmando que le habría gustado verlo ahí porque el señor Papyrus siempre tenía caramelos de miel encima para darle. ¿Tenía él acaso dulces? Sans dijo que lo lamentaba, pero no, y se retiró con otro gracias.

El cielo mágico sobre su cabeza se había tornado de un tono más oscuro y no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se apagara del todo. La luz que ellos recibían sólo era tan intensa como la que el suelo bajo el cual estaban la estaba recibiendo, de modo que la noche ya estaba cayendo tanto afuera como adentro. 

Sans sacó su celular e intentó llamar de nuevo a su hermano, pero el mismo tono de antes le hizo saber que era imposible conectar la llamada. La mano comenzó a temblarle por la irritación. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Papyrus apagar su teléfono? Entendía que tal vez necesitara tiempo a solas, hasta podía aceptar que no quisiera pasar por casa de momento, pero semejante desconsideración era del todo inaceptable. Un mensaje, una nota… algo debería haberle dejado para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

Sólo porque hubiera rechazado sus avances de esa tarde no quería decir que hubiera dejado de preocuparse por él. Si eso era lo que pensaba, pues ya se encargaría de rectificar ese error.

El problema era que no podría rectificar mucho ahora si el blanco de sus lecciones no iba a estar cerca para escucharlas. Esta movida suya de mantenerse desaparecido no podía durar mucho tiempo, imaginaba. Tal vez se había quedado a dormir en la casa de un amigo y la batería simplemente se le había muerto. Papyrus era un monstruo popular, después de todo, y no sería la primera vez que su pereza permitiera semejante irresponsabilidad. En todo caso, tenía que aparecer tarde o temprano.

Sans volvió a su casa, adonde nadie lo esperaba, y controló una vez más que nada se hubiera movido de la habitación de Papyrus desde esa mañana, cuando había entrado para arrastrarlo a cumplir su horario. Si Papyrus fuera a mudarse, por lo menos alguno de sus libros debería haberse llevado, ¿no? Pero eso era ridículo. Su hermano no iba a ser tan necio para llevar a cabo un cambio tan grande sólo por una pequeñez como aquella. O al menos eso esperaba.

Al día siguiente volvería a verlo y para entonces serían capaces de tratar el asunto con calma. Quizá decidir olvidarse de todo al respecto, pretender que no había pasado. Incluso si no le gustaba mentir, podía hacerlo si eso significaba que iban a dejar ese mal trago detrás de ellos. Cuando Papyrus volviera podrían empezar a recuperar el ritmo normal de sus vidas.

Un pequeño tropiezo no tenía por qué significar el fin de nada.

\--

En retrospectiva, a lo mejor Sans debería haberlo visto venir. Papyrus siempre era el primero en recordarle qué magnífico monstruo era, en afirmarle que estaba mejorando sus tacos con cada preparación, en que cualquier monstruo sería afortunado de contarse entre sus amigos, en ayudarle y brindarle apoyo cuando lo necesitaba… 

Había asumido que simplemente era una de esas raras ocasiones en que su hermano veía las cosas con una mayor claridad que él, pero quizá había habido alguna otra señal en estos esos gestos que se le habían escapado interpretar y, tal vez, de haberlo hecho, podría haber prevenido las peores consecuencias.

Había empezado por un pequeño incidente: de pronto Sans se dio cuenta de que no tenía encima su guía para citas y decidió volver a casa para buscarla. Era un libro pequeño, pero todavía era capaz de salirse de su bolsillo y eso podía resultar de lo más inconveniente. ¡Qué horrible predicamento sería ese si alguien lo invitaba a una cita espontáneamente y él desconociera el protocolo apropiado! ¡Parecería un total novato! Lo que no sería nada más que la verdad, pero aun así, no era cuestión de ser tan obvio al respecto.

Al entrar a casa Papyrus acababa de sacar la guía de entre los cojines del sofá y estaba leyendo el título.

-¡Oh, ahí está! –dijo Sans, adelantándose con la mano extendida-. Justo venía a por eso. ¡Gracias, hermano! Dámelo y así podré volver con Alphys para nuestra lección de él.

Pero Papyrus no se lo alcanzó.

-Preparándote para un buen día, ¿eh? –dijo, su mismo tono casual de siempre-. ¿Esto es sólo por si acaso o tienes en mente algún monstruo en especial con el cual usarlo?

Sans se puso celeste en el rostro, pero suprimió la imagen mental de Napstatton en ese mismo instante. El DJ mecánico era una estrella en el subsuelo y esas eran sólo sus fantasías privadas. Por fortuna su hermano todavía estaba concentrado en el libro en sí para poner la más mínima atención a lo que estaba pasando con él.

-Por si acaso –respondió con firmeza-. Ahora devuélvemelo.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro –dijo Papyrus acercándoselo, pero cuando Sans estaba a punto de tomarlo lo alejó de nuevo-. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en nosotros saliendo?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sans, definitivamente confundido.

-Heh, sí, no tiene mucha gracia ese chiste, ¿no? –Papyrus volvió a extender su mano, pero esta vez Sans no hizo ademán de agarrarlo de inmediato.

-Ese ha sido un terrible intento de gracia –dijo Sans y le quitó el libro rápidamente-. Por dios, ¿a quién se le podría ocurrir? Somos hermanos. Sería la cosa más ridícula del mundo.

-Por supuesto, heh –Papyrus emitió su usual risa perezosa y se levantó del sofá, pasando de él para dirigirse a la puerta-. Bueno, ya me toca ir a Grillby.

-Papyrus –dijo Sans, incapaz de contenerse una sonrisa nerviosa-. No me digas que en serio esa es una idea que has tenido en mente. Porque de verdad es una absoluta locura.

Sans no sabía bien qué esperaba. Probablemente que su hermano sólo se riera para decirle que sí, qué estupidez y que ni siquiera él sabía cómo pudo pensarlo por un segundo, para que los dos finalmente pudieran desecharlo como un gracioso lapsus del que nunca volverían a hablar de nuevo. Esa sin duda que habría sido una reacción preferible. Sólo una broma sin gracia, como casi todas las que su hermano le hacía. Estaba preparado para soltar esa carcajada catártica en cualquier momento, pero el silencio se alargó hasta que la mueca en su rostro se sintió incómoda y Sans deseó no haber abierto la boca.

Papyrus sólo volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo y una leve sonrisa en el rostro que debería haberlo calmado, que no debería ser diferente a ninguna de las otras que le podía ver a lo largo del día, pero lo era y no lo hacía. Resultó desagradable y todavía más incómoda.

-Sí, desde luego que es una locura. Me toca trabajar ahora, Sans. Nos vemos.

-Tú nunca quieres ir a trabajar…

Pero el comentario de Sans quedó en el aire sin que nadie le pusiera atención. Papyrus ya se había retirado de casa, dejándolo confuso con su guía para citas y una revelación que preferiría nunca haber descubierto.

\---

Sólo pensar en ello era vergonzoso para Papyrus. Así que desde luego que era el recuerdo constante que tenía que venir a visitarlo mientras intentaba dormir en un universo completamente diferente, acomodado en el sofá de sus versiones alternas. Debería haberse esforzado más por hacerle creer a Sans que era simplemente una broma. Debería haber sido una estúpida broma.

Pero ese libro… ese inocente libro le había traído de golpe una avalancha de realidad para la que no estaba preparado. Sans era un adulto, un esqueleto más que deseable. Podía imaginar a cualquier otro monstruo queriendo salir con él o a Sans queriendo eventualmente salir con alguien. Encontrando una pareja con la que querer formar una vida propia. Lejos de la casa adonde había crecido. Lejos de su holgazán hermano mayor. 

Todo eso formaba parte de convertirse en un monstruo responsable e independiente. Iba a ser sencillamente inevitable que acabara pasando o que Sans demostrara deseos de que sucediera, acabara encontrando esa pareja o no. Lo sabía y, sin embargo, al parecer necesitaba de ese título para que consiguiera procesarlo del todo. 

Entonces se le ocurrió esa idea. Esa brillante idea que le hacía desear golpearse el cráneo por haberla soltado. Salir juntos… ellos dos, aparte de cualquier otro monstruo, humano o criatura en el universo. De pronto no se le ocurrió ninguna razón por la que no podían siquiera darle una oportunidad. Incluso si era un desastre al final al menos ya no habría necesidad de preguntarse al respecto. 

La respuesta de Sans no era nada menos de lo que podría haber imaginado por su cuenta. Trató de tomárselo a la ligera, como veía que su hermano intentaba hacer, pero no podía. De lo único de lo que quería reírse era de su propia ingenuidad, de lo estúpido que había sido, para seguidamente enterrarse en algún lado para morir de la vergüenza. Siquiera ver a Sans a la cara por más tiempo sobrepasaba lo que podía soportar en ese momento, pero todavía tenía que decirle algo para tratar de calmarle y comunicarle que no era la gran cosa.

Luego se había ido a dormir al único lugar adonde sabía que estaría solo, no porque lo necesitara sino porque era una manera inocua de pasar las horas hasta que tuviera que volver. Lo siguiente de lo que se enteraba que debía pelear con otro Sans, que en realidad era otro él, para acabar siendo hospedado por otro Papyrus, que en realidad era otra versión de su hermano. 

Desde aquel encuentro, no había podido hablar con el Sans rojo para averiguar si él tenía al menos una idea de qué era lo que había provocado su viaje interdimensional. El resto de la tarde se la había pasado recibiendo el tour especial por Snowdin a cargo del Papyrus también rojo, el cual admitía que había sido útil al permitirle conocer las diferencias puntuales entre sus universos. 

Parecía que era tal como se lo había imaginado: era en esencia el mismo universo, sólo que los papeles estaban revertidos y todos llevaban la misma estética oscura. En el camino no le costó darse cuenta de que las miradas solían evitar encontrarse con la del Papyrus nativo mientras se clavaban con un patente desagrado al caer sobre él o el esqueleto más bajo. 

Era difícil tomárselo personal cuando todos parecían tener una expresión de pocos amigos permanente, pero de todos modos conseguía su objetivo de ponerlo incómodo. Había un ambiente opresivo en el aire que le hacía difícil imaginar cómo habían conseguido sobrevivir siquiera. ¿Tal vez sus almas estaban compuestas de otra manera y eran menos susceptibles a emociones negativas?

Era una interesante pregunta que hacerse, y de no ser porque tenía otras necesidades más apremiantes le interesaría investigar un poco más al respecto, pero tal como estaban las cosas se sentía como lo que era: un alien recién llegado a un nuevo planeta, conociendo las nuevas y extrañas costumbres. 

Cuando llegaron a la casa, sin embargo, la sensación adquirió un tinte todavía más perturbador. Podría haber sido exactamente la misma residencia, con el mismo televisor, la misma mesa, la misma escalera hacia las mismas habitaciones. Incluso si el Papyrus de negro se tomó su tiempo para hacerle saber que nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia debería entrar a su habitación, él estaba seguro de que incluso el interior sería similar al de su hermano.

-Voy a tener que proveerte con alguna ropa –comentó el esqueleto con la grieta, mirándolo críticamente-. Una cosa es ser inusualmente amable con un vagabundo, pero el colmo ya es permitirte lucir como uno en mi presencia. Si vas a acompañarme para poder brindarte un ejemplo de lo que es ser un monstruo responsable con trabajo, vamos a tener que cambiar eso. Lo que me recuerda, ¿cuál es el nombre con el que debería llamarte? Personalmente no tengo problema con Bolsa de basura, pero tal vez sea demasiado obvio y siempre soy uno por la originalidad.

Papyrus estaba a punto de afirmar que le daba lo mismo, cuando Sans intervino.

-Se llama Rus.

Papyrus elevó una cuenca en su dirección, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que él dijo.

-¿De verdad? Vaya, un nombre apropiado. Con razón acabaste en las calles –El otro Papyrus volvió a tomarlo del hombro, conduciéndolo de vuelta al piso inferior-. ¡Ahora toca la cocina, otro de los lugares donde el Terrible Papyrus ejerce su dominio absoluto! Encontrarás, Rus, que has tenido la mayor suerte posible al ser recibido aquí, el hogar del mejor chef de todo el subsuelo. ¡No volverás a pasar hambre y en cambio serás deleitado más allá de lo que podrías imaginar! ¡Quizá deberías empezar a agradecerme de rodillas ahora antes de que haga explotar tu mandíbula del gusto!

Papyrus no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Excepto por la analogía violenta, ese mismo discurso podría haberlo escuchado de su Sans.

-A lo mejor más tarde –dijo, dejándose guiar-. Seguro que será inolvidable. Los rumores también hablaban de una habilidad sin par en la cocina, pero me negaba a creerlo. ¿Un guerrero tan poderoso y tan buen cocinero? Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Hacía tiempo que debería haberse detenido con la charla lisonjera, pero le divertía demasiado conseguir que la imponente versión de sí mismo elevara su magia hasta el rostro y diera la impresión de ser tomado con la guardia baja. Estaba claro que cual fuera el trato que le dieran los otros monstruos desde que se volviera un guardia real no incluía el simplemente cantarle alabanzas. Hasta el cumplido más inofensivo probaba tener un gran impacto para él.

Si el paseo que diera tenía que servirle como muestra, diría más bien que la gente iba por la contemplación a distancia. No lluvias de besos mañaneros para ese esqueleto. Su Sans estaría decepcionado de saber que ese podía ser su destino después de cumplir su sueño.

-Oh, bueno, ¡pero es verdad! –afirmó el otro Papyrus, reponiéndose tan pronto como le era posible, disimulando el color que todavía le quedaba-. Y tendrás ocasión de comprobarlo esta noche para que le digas a todas tus fuentes que es todavía mucho mejor de lo que imaginaban, Rus.

-Estarán muy impresionados –dijo Papyrus.

-¡Por supuesto! De hecho, ¡no debería hacerte esperar más! Mi crueldad no es tal que privaría del mayor placer que un vagabundo sin suerte como tú podría tener. Toma asiento y prepárate para ser deslumbrado más allá de tus sueños culinarios más locos.

-Heh heh, lo que tú digas.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y vio al otro esqueleto dirigirse a la cocina a paso decidido.

-¿Te parece gracioso acaso, señor sonrisas?

El otro Sans continuaba con el mismo gesto irritado desde que su hermano apareciera a interrumpir su pelea. Apenas había pronunciado la menor palabra, pero eso no quería decir que no iba a darse el gusto dirigiéndole la mirada más fea posible cada vez que creía que no lo estaba mirando.

De verdad que no comprendía su actitud. Quizá los primeros minutos, por no haber conseguido esa experiencia que quería tendría sentido, pero incluso si se tratara de eso esperaría que ya se le hubiera pasado para entonces. 

Decidió que no iba a tomar la carnada. El sujeto podía estar molesto con él si le daba la gana, pero él no iba a contribuir al fuego. Con suerte sólo necesitaría un poco más de tiempo antes de que el capricho se le pasara.

-Escucha, amigo, no sé cómo será tu hermano de donde vienes, pero mi Papyrus no es tan ingenuo como parece –Papyrus apenas levantó la cabeza para reconocer su comentario. El otro Sans tenía una mueca sardónica mientras continuaba-. Él sólo te está dejando quedarte aquí porque pareces un tipo lo bastante inofensivo que está muy contento en lamerle las botas.

-Parece una descripción acertada –dijo, embolsándose las manos-. Es un sujeto tan genial, ¿no? Se merece algo de reconocimiento cuando pueda tenerlo.

-¿Hasta cuándo con el maldito acto?

-Vaya, eso es triste. ¿Sabe tu hermano que tienes tan mala opinión de él? 

Papyrus sospechó que tal vez había cruzado una línea cuando el otro Sans le agarró del frente de su suéter y al alzar la vista vio a una cuenca iluminarse en rojo.

-No me parece gracioso, viejo. Ya debes tener a tu hermano esperándote en casa, ¿y encima andas buscando al mío?

“Este tipo está loco”, pensó Papyrus.

-¿De qué diantres estás hablando ahora? –preguntó, presintiendo ya que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

Pero antes de que Sans tuviera oportunidad de aclarar su duda, la voz del otro Papyrus volvió a hacerlos saltar en sus lugares.

-¡Sans! ¿Qué estás haciendo con nuestro invitado?

Sans le soltó en el acto.

-¡Yo no recuerdo haber invitado a este tipo! -gritó de vuelta, girándose hacia la entrada de la cocina, adonde el otro Papyrus se erguía con la mano en la cadera y un cucharón de madera en la mano.

-¡Qué gracioso! –replicó el alto esqueleto, volviéndose a la cocina- ¡Yo no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para vivir aquí tampoco!

-¡Ja! ¡Esa estuvo buena! –continuó gritando Sans, yendo tras él-. ¡Como si tú tuvieras una idea de qué hacer sin mí! 

-¡Disfrutar de un día sin pelear con un holgazán para que haga su maldito trabajo, para empezar!

Papyrus se estaba pregunta adónde había venido a parar. ¿Era así como se trataban esos dos a diario? ¿Era así como incluso entre familia se trataban? Jamás en la vida podría verse gritándole algo así a su hermano. La explicación acerca de sus almas teniendo una composición diferente a la suya ya no era suficiente. Esos monstruos estaban jodidos, esa era la única conclusión posible. A lo mejor todo el universo estaba jodido.

Curiosamente, una vez Sans desapareció en el interior de la cocina, los gritos se detuvieron, aunque todavía podía oír el murmullo de sus voces si les ponía especial atención. No quería hacer eso, de modo que prefirió mirar para cualquier otra parte en la habitación y sus cuencas acabaron cayendo en un espacio cerca del televisor. Un espacio completamente limpio. 

Ellos no tenían una zapatilla sucia cubierta de notas.

De alguna manera esa fue la mayor ofensa que su ánimo podía soportar. Extrañó a su Sans como no lo había hecho desde que llegara. Tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a casa, pronto.

La cena fue tan incómoda como se veía venir. El Papyrus de ese mundo no estaba concentrado en perfeccionar sus tacos, sino en crear el plato de pasta con la salsa más picante que se podía concebir. Incluso como esqueleto, su lengua conjurada pareció quemársele hasta el alma con el primer bocado y tuvo que llenarse con vaso tras vaso para conseguir bajar en algo el picor. Desde luego que esto no generó más que risas por parte del otro Sans mientras el cocinero sonreía satisfecho.

-Es de verdad impactante, ¿verdad? Undyne, quien me introdujo en las artes culinarias, dice que si no sientes que te vas a partir el alma en cada mordida entonces no vale la pena en lo absoluto.

-Misión cumplida –tosió Papyrus.

El picante estaba en todas partes. Lo volvía a sentir cada vez que cerraba la boca. Hasta respirar picaba.

-Dios, qué debilucho –dijo Sans, haciendo un espectáculo de tomar un gran bocado sin ningún problema. 

Papyrus tuvo que mirarlo con las cuencas abiertas a más no poder. Pobre. Su sentido del gusto debía haberse desintegrado hacía tiempo si su hermano cocinaba con la misma frecuencia que el suyo.

-Sans, no seas puerco, límpiate –dijo el otro Papyrus sin mirarlo.

-¿Ah? –Sans se pasó unos dedos por su mentón y se los vio manchados con la salsa-. Heh, gracias, jefe.

El esqueleto más bajo se chupó los dígitos, sacó su lengua roja y recogió el sobrante, mostrándole luego su trabajo a su hermano, el cual sólo respondió con una leve mueca de asco.

-¿Los ves, Rus? –dijo el otro Papyrus-. Esto es lo que pasa cuando no se tiene ningún sentido de la disciplina. Uno pensaría que al estar relacionado conmigo y tenerme cerca serían más que suficiente para motivar a alguien a suplir esas obvias carencias, pero no hubo caso. Si quieres de verdad ser alguien en esta vida vas a tener que mucho de tu propia parte. Que este bastardo sudoroso te sirva de ejemplo de la peor clase que podrías ser.

-Oh, vamos –No pudo evitar decir Papyrus, luego de llenarse de nuevo su vaso-. Estoy seguro de que él hace lo que puede.

Demoró lo que tardara en acabarlo para darse cuenta de que la mirada de los dos monstruos estaba posada en él, los dos igualmente sin expresión. Luego de mirarse entre sí, como para confirmar que eso de verdad había pasado, el Papyrus en negro tosió y bajó la cabeza, sin agregar nada más. 

Oh, bueno, esa fue una sorpresa. Al parecer todavía les quedaba un poco de vergüenza.

-Oye, oye –dijo Sans, volviendo al gesto de desagrado que podía todavía esbozar con su sonrisa permanente-. No sé si lo has notado, viejo, pero ya estoy un poquito grande para que vagabundos de la calle sin gracia me anden defendiendo. ¿Tan patético me has visto acaso?

-No –dijo Papyrus, confundido-, sólo estaba diciendo algo que me parecía necesitaba ser dicho.

-Pues nadie ha pedido tu jodida opinión, ¿lo has entendido?

-¿Pueden callarse los dos y sólo comer? –intervino el otro Papyrus-. Aunque sería un placer decir que mi comida puede generar discordias y odios, no es eso para lo que la cociné esta noche.

Sans pareció desinflarse en su silla, soltando un largo resoplido.

-Disculpa, jefe -masculló antes de continuar con su plato.

A Papyrus le estaba dando una jaqueca tratando de entender qué acababa de suceder, así que oficialmente tiró la toalla. No era su asunto. Nada de eso era su asunto. Él ni siquiera pertenecía al mismo universo. ¿Qué sabía él? Nada.

-Sí, disculpa –dijo, llevándose más de la pasta a la boca.

Por un milagroso segundo se había olvidado del picante, pero este volvió a resurgir con la misma fuerza del principio, quemándole el pecho. Esta vez, cuando corrió el fregadero a llenarse la boca de agua, al menos los dos hermanos se reservaron comentario. 

Tras la cena, el Papyrus nativo le pasó una manta que olía a viejo almacenaje y una almohada para que se pusiera cómodo en el sofá. Antes de subir por las escaleras, Sans le dijo al pasar que tampoco se pusiera tan cómodo porque ese no iba a ser un arreglo duradero. Papyrus le respondió que eso esperaba.

Así que ahí estaba ahora, sin sueño por primera vez en un largo tiempo, con sólo el recuerdo de su última y más vergonzosa conversación con su hermano como única compañía. Había miles de maneras mejores en la que podría haberse revelado, miles de maneras en las que podría haberse evitado la revelación, y lo malo de ser un monstruo relativamente listo era que su mente no iba a dejar de explorar cada una de ellas. ¡En algo tenía que entretenerse!

En su celular se marcaba apenas el inicio de la medianoche cuando escuchó a una puerta en el segundo piso abriéndose. Un rápido vistazo le confirmó que era la puerta del cuarto al final del pasillo antes de adquirir pose de dormido, cerrando las cuencas. Pareció que sus instintos estaban en lo correcto porque pudo escuchar los pasos del otro Sans detenerse por un segundo, seguramente para asegurarse de que no estaba despierto, antes de seguir hasta la puerta de su hermano y tocar tres veces.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, esa puerta también se abrió para permitirle el paso y cerrarse de nuevo.

Claro, debía ser la hora para la lectura nocturna. A pesar de todo, Papyrus tuvo que reconocer que se sentía aliviado de que al menos esa parte pudiera mantenerse constante entre los universos. Esa siempre había ido la mejor parte de su día a día, cuando podía finalmente relajarse con su hermano y verlo acobijado (vivo) y feliz después de escuchar que el cachorrito se había vuelto a reunir con su familia. 

Se preguntó cuál era la clase de libros usaban en ese universo. ¿Quizá, en lugar de un cuento infantil con ilustraciones, esta versión se iba a ir a dormir con fantasías de horror? ¿O tal vez una historia de guerra con muchas conquistas sangrientas para animar la “maldad” o lo que fuera que valoraran ahí? Viendo que no iba a conseguir descansar en un futuro próximo, pensó que no perdía nada satisfaciendo su curiosidad por esa ocasión. 

Papyrus se puso sus zapatillas a fin de amortiguar cualquier sonido, antes de tomar un atajo hacia arriba, evitándose a las delatoras escaleras. Se acercó hasta la puerta cubierta de letreros advirtiendo a cualquier intruso de que lo mejor era mantenerse lo más lejos posible y comprobó que, en efecto, la puerta era tan delgada como en su universo. Podía escuchar las voces de los dos esqueletos en el interior, pero le tomó un poco de concentración discernir exactamente lo que decían.

-Pa-papyrus… de verdad no tienes que hacer esto…

-Oh, pero quiero… -Hubo un sonido como de dos cosas chocándose, luego algo húmedo. Apenas consiguió captar las siguientes palabras de Papyrus, pronunciadas de por sí en un susurro-. Necesito compensarte por lo de la cena.

-¿Esa estupidez? Oh, vamos, sabes que no me tomo nada de eso en serio. Me conozco el guión desde hace un buen rato. Está bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Oh, bueno, entonces supongo que esto no será necesario, nyeh.

Unos pasos se escucharon, alejándose de su punto de escucha.

-O-oye, no puedes dejar a un esqueleto colgado así… 

Una risa que no podía ser de nadie más que de Papyrus salió desde el interior.

-No te preocupes, hermano, sólo estaba buscando el accesorio ideal. No queremos que nuestro invitado acabe escuchando, ¿verdad? –El sonido de los resortes en una cama moviéndose de golpe y otra vez algo seco, duro, frotándose entre sí.

A Papyrus le tomó todavía unos segundos relacionarlo con un posible origen y cuando lo hizo, de pronto fue como si lo estuviera en frente de sus ojos aunque todavía había una pared entre ellos: el sonido de unos dientes chocando en la versión esqueletal de un beso. Ni bien tomó consciencia de ese hecho, el otro Papyrus emitió un silencioso nyehehe mientras le llegaban unos murmullos ahogados de parte del otro Sans.

-Qué impaciente que eres, hermano –dijo el otro Papyrus con una voz que de pronto le pareció demasiado similar a la suya.

Fue entonces en ese momento que decidió que no le importaba escuchar más. No le importaba averiguar nada. De hecho, si pudiera desaveriguar lo recién averiguado, eso estaría estupendo. Pero hasta que tuviera acceso a esa magia o tecnología, tomó un atajo de vuelta hacia abajo, se acurrucó bajo la manta y cerró las cuencas. 

Si tenía mucha, mucha suerte, mañana podría convencer a su mente de que había sido sólo un sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 

No había tenido ninguna suerte.

 

Desde la noche anterior era incapaz de suprimir lo que había escuchado anoche. No tenía a nadie más para culpar que a sí mismo y lo más seguro era que esa fuera la razón. De alguna forma tenía que castigarse por su indiscreción, ¿y qué mejor tortura que revivirlo todo? No tenía idea de a qué hora finalmente consiguió conciliar el sueño (el otro Sans todavía no salía del cuarto), pero cuando empezó a escuchar la voz del otro Papyrus (mucho más fuerte que la de su Sans) llamándolos para empezar el día tuvo la impresión de que apenas habían sido unos minutos.

-¡Arriba, buenos para nada! ¡Hoy empieza un nuevo día en sus miserables y patéticas existencias! ¡Rus, empieza a tomar notas: un monstruo de provecho jamás falta a un desayuno que cumpla su objetivo de energizarlo!

 

Papyrus levantó un pulgar en el aire para dar a entender que lo entendía. Luego de dejar caer su brazo, se sentó con un gran esfuerzo. Pocos destinos sonaban más deseables que simplemente dormir hasta que volviera a ser despertado por su Sans, pero eso era poco probable que pasara. De modo que se forzó a quitarse la manta de encima y mover el cuello, haciendo sonar sus articulaciones, antes de recibir una sorprendente carga lanzada contra su rostro.

 

-¡Tus nuevas ropas, Rus! Deja tus viejas prendas en el cesto de la ropa sucia. A pesar de su vulgaridad, es de agradecer que al menos estén en buen estado. Quizá podamos conservarlo para un día de lavandería.

 

-Buena idea –murmuró Papyrus, bostezando en su camino hacia el baño.

 

Conocía a la casa tanto como si fuera suya, de modo que ni siquiera necesitaba abrir las cuencas para llegar a destino. Una vez ahí arrojó sin ver su suéter, su camiseta blanca y los shorts a la cesta que sabía esperaba en un rincón y se calzó lo que parecía ser otra camiseta con unos pantalones largos hasta los tobillos. No fue hasta que pudo empaparse la cara en el lavamanos que se miró a su reflejo para saber lo que llevaba.

 

No estaba tan mal. Negro con una calavera con dientes agilados con pedazos de carne y manchas de sangre saltando por todas partes. Los pantalones eran unos jeans negros con desgarros en las rodillas; se ajustaban al aura mágica alrededor de sus huesos sirviendo como una especie de piel. Todos los esqueletos aprendían esos minúsculos trucos, a fin de poder llevar ropa cómodamente, y una vez aprendido lo complicado era volver a apagarlo. No se veía más que bajo la presión de una tela, de modo que sus brazos todavía eran indudablemente de esqueleto incluso si la manga se estiraba a su alrededor.

 

No era el estilo que él habría preferido, pero al menos resultaban lo bastantes cómodas. Tener exactamente la misma talla que su contraparte sin duda que ayudaba. Cuando salió del baño, sintió en el aire el aroma del espagueti cocinándose. Se reservó una mueca ante la perspectiva de otra picante comida prendiendo el infierno en su boca y se sentó a la mesa apoyando los codos. Dios, estaba tan cansado. ¿Por qué en todos los universos tenía que levantarse temprano?

 

-¡SANS! –gritó el otro Papyrus de pronto, espabilándolo. El monstruo estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina, demasiado cerca-. ¡EL DESAYUNO ESTARÁ LISTO EN CINCO MINUTOS! ¡O BAJAS O PUEDES IR A COMER DE LA BASURA POR LO QUE ME IMPORTA!

 

-¡YA VOY, MALDITA SEA, YA VOY! –respondió igualmente a los gritos el otro Sans-. ¡¿NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE UN ESQUELETO SE DESPIERTE EN PAZ?!

 

-¡AGRADECE QUE NO HE IDO A PATEAR TU CULO GORDO DE LA CAMA!

 

¿Cómo tenían la energía para eso? Inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento, le surgió otro: ¿quizá en serio se había imaginado las cosas de anoche? Eso quería creer porque no conseguía relacionar lo que estaba escuchando ahora con el diálogo de anoche. Ni siquiera parecía un guión sino parte de su rutina diaria.

 

-Ese hermano mío –masculló el otro Papyrus, volviendo a la cacerola que burbujeaba en el fuego.

 

-Bueno –dijo él, para escapar de su propia incomodidad-. ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?

 

-Tú, Rus, me acompañarás a controlar las trampas de Snowdin y Hotland para asegurar que sean tan letales como sea posible que permitan debilitar a cualquier humano o monstruo innecesario que pase por ahí. De esa manera, cuando alguno de los guardias llegue, será cuestión de simplemente llevarlos ante Asgore. No te preocupes, he tomado en cuenta tu único punto de vida. Esa es la razón por la que Sans irá con nosotros.

 

-¿Sans irá adónde? –preguntó el susodicho.

 

Papyrus de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado, rascándose las costillas perezosamente. La sorpresa hizo saltar al alma en su pecho. ¿Era así como se sentía su hermano cuando lo hacía? Entonces ahora un poco mejor por qué lo consideraba tan molesto.

 

El otro Sans bostezó, tomando asiento en la mesa y apoyando el mentón sobre sus brazos. El otro Papyrus ni siquiera giró la cabeza.

 

-Tú vendrás con nosotros a controlar las trampas –explicó, revolviendo la pasta-. Una de las pocas cosas en las que no resultas una absoluta vergüenza es esquivar y esa habilidad de aparecer en los momentos más inapropiados. Estarás ahí para asegurar que Rus aquí no pierda la vida.

 

Sans gruñó.

 

-Bien, lo que sea –El esqueleto se frotó la cara y le dirigió una mirada que Papyrus no supo cómo interpretar, antes de erguirse en dirección a su hermano-. Jefe, ven aquí un segundo.

 

-Estoy ocupado, Sans.

 

-Sólo un segundo.

 

Algo en el tono que usó el esqueleto tuvo al otro Papyrus en silencio por un segundo. El alto esqueleto finalmente suspiró, dejando el cucharón a un lado, y se acercó a la mesa. Sans le hizo un gesto de que se inclinara y el otro lo hizo, ya con expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro.

 

Papyrus ya se imaginaba lo que tenía en mente, de alguna forma sólo lo sabía, pero aun así se sintió como una sorpresa cuando Sans tironeó de la bufanda roja de su hermano para choca dientes con él. Duró nada más un segundo y entonces el otro Papyrus se apartó, el rostro rojo, pasando la vista frenéticamente entre Sans y su invitado.

 

-¡S-Sans! –gritó, pero no parecía saber qué más decir.

 

Sus huesos temblaban unos contra otros. Incluso en medio de su propia confusión, Papyrus sintió pena por él.

 

-Te dije anoche que no quiero disimular en mi propia casa -dijo Sans, poniendo ambos brazos tras la cabeza-. Relájate. Estoy seguro de que Rus nos sabrá guardar el secreto, ¿no?

 

En cuanto percibió la desesperación de las cuencas del otro Papyrus recayendo sobre él, no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza.

 

-No le diré a nadie –dijo-. No… no es mi asunto de todos modos.

 

-Oh –suspiró el Papyrus nativo con un patente alivio.

 

Estaba en el proceso de levantar la vista hacia él cuando de pronto tuvo a un afilado hueso rojo apuntándole el cuello y el creador del mismo inclinándose hacia él, las dos cuencas llameando.

 

-Porque si llegara a enterarme de que alguien ha estado con la mandíbula suelta y llegara a causarme problemas tanto a mí como a mi hermano, no tomaría las noticias alegremente. ¿Me he hecho entender?

 

Era la primera muestra de violencia, aparte de los gritos, que esta versión alternativa de su hermano le mostraba y por un momento su anonadamiento no le dejó responder. No podía creer que de ser otras las circunstancias, su hermano le estaría haciendo a alguien lo mismo. Seguía encontrando diferencias y similitudes entre ambos, pero lejos de permitirle entender su situación parecía revolverla todavía más en su cabeza.

 

Una breve risa les atrajo la atención desde el otro lado de la mesa. Vio por el costado de su cuenca al Sans de ese mundo, sonriendo ante el espectáculo.

 

-Creo que ya lo entendió, jefe.

 

-Quiero escuchárselo decir –replicó el otro, acercándole más el hueso.

 

Del arma le llegó una leve onda amenazante que le apretó el alma. No era sólo para presumir, esa cosa contenía la intención de hacer daño si su creador lo creía necesario. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que ellos pudieran crear huesos con diferentes formas. Jamás había tenido necesidad de aprenderlo, ni siquiera cuando Gaster estaba con vida.

 

-No puedes culpar al sujeto por quedarse sin palabras frente al Terrible Papyrus –siguió diciendo Sans con tono burlón-. Míralo, si hasta parece que en cualquier momento va a mojarse los pantalones del miedo.

 

-Mi presencia ciertamente puede ser intimidante –concordó su hermano, irguiéndose y haciendo desaparecer su magia. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo la misma mirada fija y punzante, sólo que ahora con su altura agregada-. Muy bien, Rus. Te estoy confiando con un secreto que ningún otro monstruo en el subsuelo conoce. Espero que sepas desde ahora las consecuencias de faltar a tu palabra.

 

-No hay problema –dijo, odiando que sólo una vez el otro Papyrus se volvió a la cacerola pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

 

Le clavó una mirada a Sans, el cual sólo le guiñó una cuenca.

 

\--

 

A la mañana siguiente seguía sin tener noticias de Papyrus. Luego de intentar nuevamente con el celular sin éxito, Sans se movió hacia la última opción que quedaba en su lista: el hotel de Napstaton.

 

Pero en cuanto le preguntó al monstruo gelatinoso en recepción si habían recibido a otro esqueleto recientemente, sólo recibió un burbujeante no por respuesta.

 

Su tolerancia se le estaba agotando. Si se acababa enterando de que Papyrus estaba dormido en alguna parte, perdido para el mundo, y en ningún momento se le ocurrió siquiera mensajearle, iba a tener más que un par de fuertes palabras para ese cabeza hueca. Pero si eso no era lo que había pasado y su hermano no podía responderle por otro motivo… ¡bueno, el Magnífico Sans lo resolvería!

 

Primero tenía que saber cuál era y no podía hacerlo solo. La única persona que se le ocurría podría tener una idea era Undyne, gracias más que nada a todas esas cámaras que todos sabían tenía desperdigadas por el subsuelo. Ellos dos no tenían más relación que la de ser amigos por Undernet, pero parecía un monstruo lo bastante agradable para brindarle ayuda si se la pedía. Alphys hablaba todo el tiempo de ella y lo genial que era, de modo que sin duda tenía que ser una de las monstruos más geniales en el subsuelo; después de él, claro está. Con suerte ella tendría captado el destino de su hermano.

 

En circunstancias normales no se le habría ocurrido incurrir en semejante maniobra, que sentía rayana en la violación de la privacidad, pero era necesario por esa ocasión. Papyrus sólo podía tener a sí mismo por culpar por no ponerse en contacto con él… asumiendo que era capaz en primer lugar. 

 

Se detuvo en frente de la entrada del laboratorio, desterrando esa línea de pensamientos. Papyrus era un vago irresponsable, esa era la única explicación. Una mucho más preferible explicación. Tocó con el puño sobre la superficie, esperando.

 

Al cabo de unos segundos una voz le llegó del otro lado.

 

-¿Ho-hola? S-si es otra carta, d-déjela bajo la puerta.

 

-¡Buenos días, doctora Undyne! –saludó con entusiasmo-. No vengo a entregar una carta. Quiero hablar con usted de otro asunto. ¿Sería eso posible?

 

Hubo un momento de vacilación y de pronto la puerta se elevó, revelando a la monstruo acuática con una expresión confusa.

 

-¿Sans? –preguntó ella, dubitativa.

 

-¡Sí! ¡Hola, doctora! Es un placer conocerla al fin.

 

Undyne se ajustó los lentes y su bata blanca como para ocultársela en ella. Tal propósito iba a ser todavía más difícil porque era más que Sans por al menos dos cabezas. Esa era una molesta costumbre entre varios otros monstruos.

 

-S-sans… ¿q-qué pasa?

 

-¿Sería posible que entrara, doctora? –cortó Sans por lo sano, irguiéndose lo más que podía. Estaba en una misión importante después de todo-. Necesito su ayuda con algo importante. O más específicamente ¡la ayuda de sus cámaras!

 

-Oh, claro, c-c-creo –Undyne se hizo a un lado, tratando de arreglar disimulada e innecesariamente su cabello rojo. Sans sonrió y pasó por al lado la científica, quien cerró la puerta y encendió las luces-. ¿Qué p-puedo hacer por ti?

 

-Necesito encontrar a mi hermano –dijo Sans-. ¿Lo conoce, verdad? Estoy seguro de que Papyrus mencionó su nombre alguna vez.

 

-¿Papyrus? –Undyne frunció el ceño-. ¿Eso creo? No sé por qué… ¿Por qué? ¿Se ha perdido?

 

-No puedo contactar con él –dijo Sans, prefiriendo no afirmar que estaba perdido de una. Todavía tenía la esperanza de que su hermano sólo estaba siendo el tonto en alguna parte y ni bien supiera dónde podría arrastrarlo de su capucha hasta casa-. Lo he intentado desde anoche y no ha habido suerte. Me ayudaría mucho si pudiera ver las cámaras para saber por dónde anda.

 

-¿Desde anoche? Oh, eh, sí, de inmediato –La monstruo agrandó los ojos amarillos y se acercó a su consola frente a la gran pantalla. Sans la siguió por detrás. Mientras ella continuaba tecleando cosas que no tenían el menor sentido para el esqueleto, ella habló por sobre su hombro-. ¿Tú no tienes alguna idea de cuál era el último lugar adonde podría haber ido?

 

-Primero dijo que iría a Grillby y luego dijo que iría a trabajar. Lo cual fue preocupante viniendo de ese holgazán. Ni siquiera sé de cuál trabajo exactamente se refería.

 

-Mmm –Undyne tecleó con más rapidez, al parecer decidida en algo, y una imagen se abrió en la gran pantalla, mostrándoles un camino que Sans reconoció como el que llevaba a las ruinas. Debido al ángulo de la cámara no podía ver a la puerta en sí. Undyne presionó un botón y la imagen se aceleró hasta el momento en que Papyrus apareció por un costado, caminando tranquilamente-. Esto es lo último que hay grabado sobre él.

 

Sans se acercó todavía más a la pantalla, poco dispuesto a perderse incluso el menor detalle. Si eso era lo último que las cámaras de Undyne habían podido captar, entonces lo siguiente que iba a pasar tenía que desvelar el destino de su hermano. El alma se le apretó en el pecho, pero él trató de ignorarlo. Seguramente iba a acabar siendo una tontería, posible gracias a la falta de cuidado de Papyrus. Seguro.

 

Undyne ajustó la velocidad del video y lo dejó correr, permitiéndoles ver a Papyrus tocando a la puerta de piedra que llevaba a las ruinas. Luego de unos minutos, en los que al parecer nada sucedía, el esqueleto alto se encogió de hombros y se echó en el suelo, la espalda apoyada contra la estructura. Undyne adelantó unos minutos, pero lo único que cambió fue la postura del esqueleto, relajándose hasta ser obvio que se había dormido ahí.

 

-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo…? –preguntó Undyne súbitamente.

 

Sans creía que sólo se trataba de su hermano tomando otra de sus siestas, pero ahora que la monstruo lo traía a colación lo notó: en el cielo, o al menos la porción que estaba visible, el aire se veía de pronto nublado y oscuro. A medida que los segundos avanzaban, con Papyrus no mostrando ninguna señal de levantarse, las nubes se extendieron todavía, ocupando un costado de la pantalla. Llegados a ese punto, la imagen comenzó a corromperse y los colores a mezclarse en rectángulos desiguales.

 

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Sans.

 

-No lo sé –dijo Undyne, tecleando furiosamente. Diferentes ventanas con mensajes que Sans no se molestó en leer aparecieron en la parte inferior de la pantalla-. No es un virus, pero es algo que está consumiendo los datos.

 

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

 

-Aguarda.

 

Pero apenas la monstruo terminó de pronunciar esa palabra, las nubes se extendieron por toda la imagen. Las distorsiones se mezclaron en un negro perfecto antes de que el video se cortara de pronto, enseñándole nieve estética, como de un televisor sin señal. Luego hubo otro corte y un segundo más tarde volvían a ver la entrada a las ruinas, tan claras como antes.

 

Papyrus no estaba por ninguna parte.

 

-¿Qué fue eso? –quiso saber Sans, a sabiendas de que hacía un mal trabajo manteniendo al histerismo fuera de su voz-. ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?

 

-No lo sé –Undyne continuó entrando comandos, sin éxito. Frustrada, ella levantó un puño para golpear a un costado de la pantalla-. ¡Esta estúpida cosa no funciona!

 

-Undyne, por favor –dijo Sans.

 

Se notó temblar y no intentó disimularlo. No le importaba ya tratar de pasar por alguien que sabía lo que hacía. Sólo quería a su hermano de vuelta.

 

La científica giró hacia él y un rubor se extendió por su rostro. Las cosas que tenía a los lados del rostro, y que Sans asumían debían ser sus orejas, descendieron mientras evitaba su mirada.

 

-Lo siento, Sans. Pero lo que dice la computadora no tiene sentido.

 

-¿Qué es lo que dice?

 

-Mira –Undyne rebobinó la imagen hasta que las nubes primero aparecieron-. Fíjate en la hora abajo. Ahora mira esto –Undyne adelantó el video hasta el segundo corte, cuando estaban frente a las ruinas vacías-. ¿Te das cuenta?

 

-Son la misma –respondió Sans, abrazándose-. ¿Qué significa?

 

-No lo sé, pero nunca me había pasado antes. El archivo a partir de que esas nubes aparecen está corrompido y luego ¿regresa a las mismas horas como si no hubiera pasado nada? No estoy encontrando ningún virus tampoco. No entiendo qué le pasa.

 

Unos momentos pasaron en los que lo único que se oían eran las teclas siendo presionadas. Finalmente Undyne apoyó ambos brazos sobre la consola y suspiró, bajando la cabeza. Sans no se atrevía a hacer la pregunta cuya respuesta ya adivinaba de todos modos.

 

-Lo siento, Sans. Acorde a la computadora, Papyrus ya no está en el subsuelo.

 

\--

 

Papyrus se imaginaba que los lugares tenían que lucir diferentes a lo que él conocía, pero no se podría haber imaginado que tanto. En lugar de los controlados puzles a los que su hermano era tan aficionado, trampas mortales servían como puertas hacia la siguiente zona. No había ingenio ni un plan exacto que se podía seguir a fin de salir bienparado; sólo velocidad, fuerza bruta y reflejos.

 

Cualquier monstruo desprevenido podía volverse polvo o al menos ver sus puntos de vida severamente disminuidos. Papyrus tomó un atajo hasta el final, desde luego, porque el ehcho de que hubiera aterrizado en ese mundo de locos no quería decir que iba a seguir sus reglas locas, y se sorprendió de ver que el Sans pasaba por la trampa con relativa facilidad. El otro Papyrus no exageraba cuando decía que era bueno esquivando.

 

Un segundo más tarde el alto esqueleto salió del pasillo mortal dando una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo frente a ellos, despejando una nube de polvo a su alredor.

 

-Genial, ¿no? -preguntó Sans.

 

Cuando Papyrus se volvió hacia él y vio que tenía una sonrisa más amplia de lo normal contemplando a su hermano.

 

-Sí...

 

Esperaba que el polvo no fuera lo que pensaba. Probablemente era una idea ingenua, pero todavía lo prefería.

 

-Bueno, al menos esa podemos estar seguros de que funciona perfectamente -dijo el otro Papyrus, haciendo una anotación rápida en un clip de notas que llevaba-. Continuemos.

 

El guardia se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar sin esperar a ver que lo seguían.

 

-Oye, mi memoria no es muy buena -dijo Papyrus, siguiéndolo-. ¿Cuántas trampas son las que hay por aquí?

 

-Rus, tus profesores deben lamentar el día en que empezaron a gastar saliva tratando de enseñarte algo -Pese a sus palabras, el otro esqueleto parecía más bien aburrido mientras continuaba viendo las hojas-. Son trece, el número más afortunado. Todas las zonas tienen ese número, pero las de Hotland, por ser las más cercanas al rey, son más letales. Flechas.

 

-¿Qué?

 

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responderle sintió que alguien le tiraba con fuerza de la espalda de su ropa, segundos antes de que una fila de flechas le pasara en frente.

 

-Cuidado, amigo, eso podría haber sido feo -dijo Sans socarrón, soltándole.

 

-También funcionan -comentó el otro Papyrus-. Esto es perfecto, nyehe. Nos faltan once más. Cabezas abajo.

 

-Así que esto es lo hacen todos los días, ¿eh? -inquirió Papyrus luego de que sólo dos de ellos tuvieran que agacharse para evitar unas cuchillas giratorias en el techo.

 

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es un mundo duro –Se encogió de hombros Sans.

 

-Es sólo que parece que gastan mucha energía para sólo mantener a la gente afuera. ¿No sería más fácil sólo poner barreras con llaves especiales o algo así?

 

-¿Qué tendría de divertido eso?

 

Tomaron un atajo para atravesar un pozo en cuyo final varias lanzas los esperaban. El otro Papyrus había simplemente saltado dando un giro en el aire. Incluso con su armadura negra encima se movía con una gracia especial, como si no le pesara en lo absoluto.

 

-Faltan nueve. Ahora nos toca mi parte favorita: ¡las catapultas! Tenemos que comprobar su poder de propulsión. El mecanismo se arruina continuamente. Hasta que podamos encontrar el arreglo ideal, Sans, mantente atento para evitar que Rus acabe enviado al Centro.

 

-Lo que sea.

 

Papyrus suspiró al escuchar el tono desganado de su presunto salvador. Iba a ser un día bien largo.

 

\--

 

Después de salir del laboratorio de Undyne, Sans empezó a correr. La persona del río lo llevó hasta Snowdin tarareando acerca de una taza que había sido trágicamente partida pero logró unir con pegamento. Una vez pisó nieve, volvió a correr. Incluso si sabía que era del todo inútil, incluso si lo había visto en las cámaras del laboratorio, todavía tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

 

Pasó en frente de su casa casi sin mirarla. Muffet sólo fue una mancha en su costado. Sólo tenía un objetivo en mente y cuando llegó ahí, se detuvo. Recuperando el aliento, se acercó lentamente hasta la gran puerta de piedra, sus cuencas buscando con desesperación cualquier pista, cualquier mínima prueba de que su hermano había pasado por ahí, pero ni siquiera quedaba su silueta sobre la nieve.

 

El cielo seguía siendo del mismo claro blanco que era durante las horas del día. Ni una nube a la vista. Pero desde luego, jamás había habido ninguna nube ahí abajo por lo que él recordaba. Si ni siquiera la científica real entendía lo que había pasado, ¿qué esperanza tenía él de hacerlo?

 

Papyrus había desaparecido en el aire, por lo que él sabía. No estaba en ninguna parte adonde él podía alcanzarlo. Sans pensó una y otra vez en ese hecho, pero no parecía verdad, parte de su realidad. ¿Cómo podía ser? No tenía sentido. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

 

Golpeó en la piedra como Undyne golpeara a su pantalla y el dolor resultante era lo único que le hacía falta. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus cuencas mientras se dejaba caer el suelo, acurrucado en sí mismo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Había algo que podía hacer en primer lugar? Su alma se sentía apretada y llena al mismo tiempo. Demasiadas cosas que quería expresar y no tenía a quién. O más bien, le faltaba justo la persona a la que quería decírselas.

 

Estaba completamente solo.

 

-¿Quién es?

 

Sans pegó un grito, echándose hacia atrás. ¿Acaso alguien había hablado desde el otro lado de la puerta?

 

-Oh –dijo una voz masculina ahora. Sonaba divertido por algo-. De acuerdo. ¿Waaaaah quién?

 

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sans.

 

La voz del otro pareció vacilar un momento.

 

-¿No eres Papyrus, verdad?

 

Sans volvió a acercarse de rodillas.

 

-¿Conoces a mi hermano?

 

-¿Hermano? –Y luego de un segundo de duda, la voz continuó-: ¿Eres Sans acaso? He escuchado un montón de cosas sobre ti. Todas geniales, por supuesto.

 

-S-sí –Sans trató de limpiarse el rostro con su manga, pero una vez pasado el susto las lágrimas volvieron con renovada fuerza-. D-d-disculpa, pero ¿de casualidad has vuelto a hablar con Papyrus desde ayer?

 

-Me temo que no. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

 

-Él, él… -Sans intentó recomponerse lo suficiente para hablar. Dios, qué vergonzosa presentación era esa frente a uno de los amigos de Papyrus-. Él… desapareció desde ayer. No sé dónde está. Pensé que si venía aquí podría encontrar algo, pero no hay…

 

Ahí estaba. Su garganta cerrándose, la vista borrosa. Volvió a apoyarse contra la piedra.

 

-Lo siento –murmuró, encogiéndose en sí mismo.

 

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Sans –dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

 

Era cálida y compasiva. Probablemente era una persona genial, pero Sans no podía encontrar dentro de sí la voluntad para dejar de sentirse como un inútil. Vaya Magnífico había resultado ser. La voz dejó pasar unos minutos en los que el esqueleto sólo pudo descargarse entre sollozos, hasta el punto en que su magia para esos fines se le agotó. Todavía estaba triste, pero se había quedado literalmente sin lágrimas.

 

-¿Mejor? –preguntó la voz al escuchar silencio de su parte.

 

No. Ahora estaba cansado además de triste.

 

-Necesito ver a mi hermano –contestó en cambio-. No sé qué hacer.

 

Odiaba admitir eso.

 

-Estoy seguro de que estará bien.

 

Sans se limpió la cara y se volvió a la puerta. No quería seguir hablando de ese tema.

 

-¿Dices… que mi hermano te ha hablado de mí?

 

Él nunca había escuchado acerca de una voz proveniente de las ruinas, pero en verdad no le sorprendía. Papyrus siempre había sido un esqueleto muy reservado con lo que no se trataba uno de sus malos chistes. Siempre estaba dispuesto a molestarlo sobre esos, pero de por sí no le compartía mucho acerca de su día a día. Hasta entonces había asumido que podía ser porque de por sí Papyrus no hacía mucho más que holgazanear todo el día y pasar el tiempo en Grillby.

 

-¡Oh, sí! –La voz se animó-. Eres su tema favorito para hablar. Siempre está “Sans hizo esto” o “Sans dijo aquello.” ¿Todavía estás entrenando para entrar a la Guardia Real?

 

-Sí. Alphys dice que pronto estaré listo para entrar.

 

-No dudo que lo conseguirás. Serías una excelente adición para la Guardia si la mitad de lo que me ha dicho Papyrus es verdad. Sé de este tipo de cosas.

 

-¿De verdad? –Sans se sintió sonreír un poco.

 

Claro que en realidad no tenía idea de quién era el monstruo al otro lado de la puerta y su juicio respecto a la calidad de potenciales Guardias Reales objetivamente tal vez no significaba mucho. Pero era la primera vez que alguien aparte de su hermano o Alphys le daban alguna esperanza.

 

Todavía no olvidaba lo que había pasado con su hermano, y eventualmente incluso la charla acerca de sus más que geniales cualidades dejó de servir para hacerle olvidar el ánimo que eso le causaba, pero la voz continuó ahí, hablándole pacientemente.

 

\--

 

Incluso después de que se cansó de ser lanzado en el aire o de sentir su alma tironeada para evitar un proyectil o tomar atajos cuando Sans fallaba en atraparlo, el otro Papyrus continuó haciéndolos pasar por las mismas trampas hasta que su nivel de letalidad le resultó satisfactorio. Papyrus imaginaba que les habría hecho dar otra vuelta por cada una de ellas de no ser porque Sans apuntó que él todavía tenía que ir a su puesto de centinela. Alguien tenía que estar a la entrada de Snowdin por si hoy era el día en que un humano decidía aparecer, ¿no?

 

El Papyrus nativo los miró, a los dos sudando sus respectivos cráneos, apoyando en sus rodillas y jadeando. Pero permaneció por un segundo más en su hermano antes hacer un gesto de indiferencia con el mentón.

 

-Bien. Supongo que hemos terminado aquí –determinó, revisando sus notas-. Tengo que pasarle mi informe a Undyne. Llévate a Rus y, si serías tan amable de hacerme el favor, trata de no empezar a enseñarle cómo dormite en tu puesto, como es tu maldita costumbre. Hablando de ese vagabundo; ¡Rus!

 

Papyrus apenas levantó la cabeza.

 

-¿Sí?

 

-Espero que esta mañana de duro trabajo haya sido productiva y te enseñara un poco acerca de lo que es ponerle un buen uso a tu miserable persona.

 

-Sí, totalmente –Papyrus levantó un pulgar, con esfuerzo-. He aprendido… mucho.

 

-¡Me alegra oírlo! –Y la sonrisa del monstruo por un momento en verdad pareció satisfecha. Papyrus sonrió un poco a su pesar. No parecía que el otro se permitía gestos así muy seguido-. Ahora están autorizados para desaparecer de mi vista. Sans, iré a controlarte más tarde así que más te vale estar ahí.

 

-Claro, jefe.

 

Luego de que el alto esqueleto en tacones se alejara, Sans se le acercó.

 

-¿Atajo?

 

-¿Eso es una pregunta? ¿En serio?

 

Sans se rió, dándole una palmada que, dada su posición inclinada y a lo inesperado del acto, casi lo arrojó de cara contra el suelo.

 

-Pero va a tener que ser el mío, chico listo. Asumo que no estás tan acostumbrado a tomarlos seguido en un mismo día como yo, ¿no es así?

 

-Puede ser –admitió Papyrus, secándose el rostro con su manga, y se irguió. Él sólo utilizaba esa habilidad para gastar pequeñas bromas o si no tenía ganas de caminar, nunca por verdadera necesidad como evitar obstáculos continuamente-. De acuerdo, te sigo.

 

Sans le dio una mueca burlona y empezó a caminar en frente de él. Papyrus le siguió por detrás. Sólo bastó un parpadeo para que el escenario caliente lleno de trampas mortales de Hotland fuera reemplazado con la blancura helada de Snowdin. Estaban precisamente en la entrada del camino a las ruinas. Siguieron avanzando hasta que Sans se detuvo frente a un puesto, una caseta de madera negra.

 

El esqueleto bajo subió la ventanilla del frente y apoyó una mano sobre el marco.

 

-¿Tenías uno de estos de donde vienes?

 

-No del mismo color, pero sí –dijo Papyrus y miró el resto del camino. Parecía que ese era el único puesto que había-. Aunque en mi mundo, mi hermano tenía su propio puesto. Nosotros lo construimos. Imagino que ustedes nunca hicieron eso.

 

-¿Por qué lo haría? El jefe se convirtió en Guardia prácticamente de la noche a la mañana. Literalmente. Buscó a Undyne en la medianoche y tuvieron una pelea hasta la madrugada. Cuando terminó ella le dijo “vale, está bien, puedes entrar.” El jefe volvió con sus puntos de vida por los suelos pero más contento de lo que le había visto en meses. ¿No ha sido así con tu hermano?

 

Papyrus negó con la cabeza.

 

-En mi universo la capitana es Alphys y ella dice que lo entrena, pero en realidad le da clases de cocina. Tacos. Ha estado mejorando mucho desde entonces.

 

-¡Ja! –Sans se rió con fuerza, dejando caer su mano sobre la madera-. ¿Tacos? Dios, de verdad que tu universo es patético. ¿Cómo se supone que tu hermano ha conseguido sobrevivir hasta ahora si ni siquiera puede pelear?

 

-Puede pelear –dijo Papyrus, apretando sus manos dentro de su abrigo-. Te sorprenderías de lo duro que es. Es sólo que él no quiere hacerlo si puede evitarlo. Todos los monstruos son así de donde vengo.

 

Sans parpadeó.

 

-¿Todos?

 

-Síp. Incluso nuestra reina.

 

-Vaya –dijo Sans y frunció el ceño-. Eso suena raro. Y aburrido.

 

-Tal vez –Papyrus se encogió de hombros-, pero es tranquilo.

 

Sans bufó, desviando la vista.

 

-Bah, y a mí qué me importa –El esqueleto bajó revisó la hora en su celular-. Mira nada más, es hora de mi descanso. Vayamos a Grillbz.

 

Papyrus volvió a seguirle. El pub era oscuro y privado, nada que ver en comparación al abierto e iluminado café dirigido por Muffet. En lugar del aroma a los deliciosos postres y bebidas calientes, el olor a la comida grasosa parecía cubrirle la nariz como un pulpo efusivo. Había nada más que unos pocos comensales y aunque todos levantaron la vista al verlos, ninguno los saludó. Detrás de la barra atendía un monstruo de fuego morado.

 

Papyrus ya se lo podría haber imaginado, pero todavía no se esperaba ver a la versión alterna del único Grillby que él conocía, un monstruo pastelero que siempre insistía que debía reunir más dinero para las llamas en necesidad de ayuda. De todos modos, aparte del hecho de que estaban hechos de fuego, parecía no haber más similitudes entre ellos.

 

Sans lo llevó hasta una de las mesas disponibles, iluminada por su propia lámpara para combatir la oscuridad y divisiones respecto a las mesas que los rodeaban. Al poco rato de acomodarse, el monstruo de fuego salió de detrás de la barra y se paró con los brazos cruzados a un lado de la mesa.

 

-No sabía que había otros esqueletos todavía –fue lo primero que dijo, su voz sonando como el movimiento de la lava.

 

-¿Qué eres, el maldito censo real? –replicó Sans-. Viene de la capital. Gran cosa. Trae una hamburguesa para mí y no escatimes con la mostaza. ¿Tú qué quieres?

 

Papyrus se volvió al monstruo, el cual tenía una expresión de desagrado, distinguible nada más por una línea de fuego azul, ahora dirigida hacia él.

 

-¿Tienen miel?

 

El gesto de Grillby se intensificó, como si la idea de alguien eligiendo esa fuera asquerosa, pero asintió sin hacer otro comentario.

 

-Entonces tomaré eso. Gracias.

 

Grillby se le quedó viendo unos segundos antes de volverse en dirección hacia la puerta a un lado la barra. Ni bien estuvo fuera del alcance de ellos, Sans le pegó una patada bajo la mesa. No había sido especialmente fuerte, pero todavía le dolió además de sorprenderle.

 

-¿Qué fue eso? –soltó Papyrus, frotándose la pantorrilla.

 

-No digas gracias con esa sonrisa de bobo –dijo el otro monstruo-. La gente va a creer que eres un suave o un tipo de verdad perturbado. No te convienen ninguna de las dos cosas aquí. A un suave lo mata cualquiera. A un perturbado los fuertes tratarán de matarlo.

 

-No tienen modales, entendido –dijo Papyrus, con una sonrisa amarga-. La próxima con una palmada al hombro será suficiente.

 

-Mejor sería que no hubiera una próxima. No puedo estar sobre tu hombro todo el tiempo esperando que no la jodas –Sans suspiró, sacando un saquito de mostaza de su chaqueta y abriéndolo con los dientes antes de tragarse su contenido. Papyrus lamentó no tener consigo sus caramelos de miel-. Bien, ya me has contado un poco acerca de tu universo. Todos son unos debiluchos que dan lástima. Además, por alguna estúpida razón los papeles están invertidos respecto al mío. ¿Qué hay acerca de ti y tu hermano?

 

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Papyrus, sospechando que no iba a gustarle esa conversación.

 

-Esa cara de absoluta sorpresa de esta mañana. Fue como si nunca en la vida hubieras visto algo así.

 

-Por supuesto que no. Son hermanos. ¿Quién espera ese tipo de cosas de hermanos?

 

-Oh, mi dios –Sans se echó a reír, pasándose la mano por el rostro-. Hombre, yo sólo pensaba que te sorprendía por todos los gritos que nos pegamos. No imaginaba que en serio ustedes no estaban juntos.

 

-¿Qué tiene de raro? –preguntó Papyrus.

 

La paciencia se le estaba agotando. También tenía hambre. ¿Cuánto más podía tardar Grillby con sus órdenes?

 

-Para ti nada, supongo –Sans se encogió de hombros-. Pero para mí… es extraño pensar en una versión de mí que no quiera estar con una versión del jefe. Yo sólo asumí que siempre pensaría que es el mejor.

 

-Bueno, eso no ha cambiado. Sans es… -Por alguna razón no encontraba más palabras que “genial” o sólo repetir lo que el otro había dicho. No parecía ser suficiente. Finalmente suspiró, rendido- el mejor. Creo que de hecho puedo entender tu razonamiento ahí.

 

-¿Entonces? –preguntó el esqueleto bajo, pero antes de que Papyrus tuviera oportunidad de responder Grillby apareció para dejarles sus órdenes en frente.

 

Sans de inmediato quitó el pan de la hamburguesa para empezar a echarle toda la mostaza posible. El monstruo de fuego emitió un bajo gruñido y las pupilas blancas de Sans giraron en sus cuencas.

 

-Ponlo en mi cuenta –dijo.

 

Grillby bufó descontento, pero se retiró sin más palabras. Papyrus tomó la botella de miel, le quitó la tapa y exprimió su contenido directamente en el interior de su mandíbula. El sabor dulce y la textura espesa deshaciéndose en su boca era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Se sentía como nueva energía directamente inyectada en sus huesos.

 

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Sans con la boca llena de comida-. ¿Por qué no están juntos?

 

-Qué extraño. No te tomaba por el tipo romántico chismoso.

 

-Muy gracioso –Sans se lamió los dedos-. Pero ya te dije: me parece curioso, es todo. No voy a poder entender por qué tu universo está invertido o por qué suena tan extraño, pero puedo preguntarte por qué ese hecho particular es diferente. Sobre todo si parece que tenemos ideas parecidas. ¿Es que simplemente no quieres?

 

Papyrus hizo sonar un dedo en la madera y apoyó el mentón sobre sus brazos, cruzándolos sobre la mesa. Si había alguien en alguna parte del universo presente con quien podría ser honesto sin inhibiciones, ¿no sería lógico que fuera una versión de sí mismo? Una versión malhablada, malhumorada, burlona y tal vez algo sádica, pero todavía suya. Otro monstruo que, al menos en algún nivel, debía entender por lo que estaba pasando.

 

Se le había presentado una oportunidad de verdad única. Era ahora o nunca.

 

-Yo no dije eso –dijo en voz baja.

 

-Oh –dijo Sans y luego agrandó las cuencas-. Oh. ¿Quieres decir que él…? Sí, eso puedo creerlo. Siempre pensé que el jefe podía tener algo mejor. No te ofendas, pero realmente somos un asco.

 

Papyrus suspiró, rascándose la nuca.

 

-Lo sé. Probablemente sea lo mejor. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué eso es diferente aquí? ¡Hey!

 

Sans iba a responderle, pero antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su mandíbula unos monstruos perro se acercaron a él y empezaron a olfatearle por encima, provocándole un estremecimiento por la espalda. Ni siquiera los había escuchado llegar. Por alguna razón, eran exactamente los mismos perros de la Guardia Real que él conocía y solían pasar el tiempo en Muffet. La única diferencia era que todos se veían más maltratados y desprendían la misma aura repelente que todos los monstruos ahí.

 

-Eh, no molesten, babosos –dijo Sans, haciéndoles gestos de que se marcharan-. Está conmigo, lárguense.

 

El que debía ser Doggo olfateó con especial insistencia su camiseta.

 

-¿Contigo? ¿Es por eso que huele tanto como tu hermano?

 

La pareja de perros con grandes hachas confirmaron que en efecto apestaba a su hermano (el esqueleto gruñón). El perro de la armadura ridículamente grande sólo nada más un ladrido grave y Papyrus tuvo que empujarle en el hocico para que dejara de olfatearle las piernas.

 

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, bestia asquerosa? –dijo Sans-. Sí, está con el jefe también. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que lo llame para que te lo aclare él mismo?

 

Los perros gruñeron al unísono ante el prospecto de su colega apareciendo ahí. Sans activó su ojo rojo, echando hacia atrás su silla. Papyrus miró hacia Grillby, pero este sólo observaba la escena con una obvia sonrisa de diversión en su rostro de fuego. Debía haberlo imaginado, en ese mundo de locos.

 

-Qué buenos hermanos –comentó Doggo, casi impresionado-. Compartiendo monstruos entre ellos.

 

Esa aparentemente fue la última gota que aguantara el ánimo de Sans. Hubo apenas un tintineo en el aire y las almas de todos los perros fueron rodeadas en un aura azul. Con un simple gesto de la mano Sans los envió al otro lado del bar, tumbando una mesa con sus sillas. Los perros gimotearon, apiñados entre sí. Grillby continuó sin hacer nada más que servir de espectador.

 

-Mierda, y yo que quería un descanso en paz –masculló Sans, tomando la mostaza de la mesa-. Vámonos, ya se arruinó el lugar.

 

Papyrus tomó igualmente su botella de miel y procuró no mirar a nadie mientras salían por la puerta. Afuera en la nieve, Sans continuaba mascullando maldiciones en dirección a la casa.

 

-¿Eso pasa seguido? –Era lo único que consiguió preguntar.

 

-¿Que algunos idiotas necesitan un empujón para entender cuando alguien les dice que se aparten? Sí, yo diría que es algo que pasa con cierta frecuencia.

 

Papyrus eso temía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 

Entraron a la casa sin luces navideñas, Sans pegando un portazo luego de que Papyrus pasara.

 

-Oye, ya estuvo, ¿no? –dijo Papyrus-. Al menos el asunto no pasó a mayores.

 

-Sí, ahora –especificó Sans, dejándose caer en el sofá-. Pero dales una oportunidad y van a estar limpiándose los dientes con tus costillas. Esos idiotas perros nunca aprenden, no importa cuántas palizas les des. 

 

Papyrus tomó asiento en el otro extremo del mueble, sin comentario.

 

-Escucha, amigo, tengo que ser honesto contigo –continuó Sans, después de darle un sorbo a la mostaza en su mano-. No vas a durar mucho si no te mantienes alerta y estás dispuesto a agitar unos cuantos huesos, ¿me entiendes? Sé que eres fuerte, pero de nada te va servir toda la magia del mundo si consiguen tomarte por sorpresa tan fácil. Ya te dije que no puedo estar vigilando por los dos todo el tiempo.

 

Papyrus pensó en un darle una respuesta irónica, pero abandonó la intención casi al momento. El sujeto tenía un punto: debía estar más alerta que de costumbre cuando se trataba de salir de esas paredes. No entendía por qué ese universo tenía una necesidad tan grande por tomar la ofensiva a la mínima oportunidad, pero lo hacían y sólo un idiota desoiría las palabras de los nativos sobre cómo podría conseguir mejor sobrevivir el día a día. Ni siquiera podía imaginar de qué maneras horribles su versión alterna había tenido que aprenderlo en primer lugar.

 

-Lo tomaré en cuenta –suspiró, cayendo en el otro extremo del sofá.

 

-¿Todavía quieres saber del jefe y yo?

 

Papyrus lo pensó un momento y luego cabeceó. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo ese universo había contribuido en cambiar ese detalle. Sans se rascó la clavícula, justo por debajo de su collar.

 

-No hay mucho misterio, para ser honesto. Hubo un tiempo en que nosotros no nos aguantábamos tener cerca. Como lo que viste esta mañana, pero de verdad y peor. Por supuesto que todavía éramos hermanos, pero nada más. Entonces comencé a notar la anomalía y recordar cosas… mucho antes de que apareciera el humano –En esa Papyrus apretó sus puños dentro de su suéter. Él recordaba vagamente que eso era algo que también le había pasado, pero todo se había vuelto mucho peor y obvio después de que el humano cayera. Sans hablaba sin verlo, dándole vuelta a la botella de mostaza en su mano-. No recuerdo detalles pero sí que a veces el jefe… no acababa bien. De todo lo demás podía olvidarme, pero nunca de eso. Así que traté de ser un buen hermano, ¿sabes? Limpiar de vez en cuando, ir a mi trabajo, ese tipo de cosas. Al principio él pensó que estaba jugando una especie de broma o yo qué sé, alguna estupidez así. No que podía culparlo, considerando todo. Pero seguí en esas y eventualmente él sólo se… rompió, se hartó de pensar el por qué podría querer hacer algo bien. Hablamos, pasó el tiempo y creo que nos acabamos asumiendo que en realidad sólo nos teníamos a nosotros en todo el mundo. A diferencia de antes, cuando pensábamos que cada uno estaba por su cuenta. Fue un alivio, la verdad. De ahí para llevar las cosas todavía más lejos fue cosa de poco tiempo. Parecía simplemente el curso natural, ¿sabes?

 

Papyrus asintió. Explicado de ese modo, tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Se recostó contra el sofá.

 

-Lo que estás diciendo -dijo- es que era esta cosa que tienes con él o no tener nada en lo absoluto.

 

Sans subió su mano hacia su collar.

 

-Sí… creo que es así. Para nosotros prácticamente no hubo opción. O al menos nunca me pareció que tener nada lo fuera. No cuando se trata de él, ¿sabes lo que digo?

 

Papyrus volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Era incapaz de imaginar una vida en la que no tuviera ninguna relación con su Sans, solo extraños que vivían bajo un mismo techo. Su alma se sintió pesada y oprimida sólo de pensarlo.

 

-Entonces supongo que tengo suerte –comentó-. Yo todavía tengo a mi hermano.

 

-Si tú lo dices –Sans echó la cabeza atrás, vaciando la botella de mostaza y dejándola en la mesita de luz a su lado-. Entonces, ¿vas a querer follar o no?

 

Papyrus se volvió al esqueleto y se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, esperando a que continuara con el chiste. Pero Sans sólo estaba ahí, devolviéndole la mirada con una de sus cuencas más alargadas como una ceja subiéndose en anticipación.

 

-¿Qué? –dijo Papyrus.

 

-¿Necesitas que te lo repita o qué?

 

-No, te escuché muy bien. Sólo me pregunto si tú sabes lo que acabas de decir. 

 

-Oye, yo sólo digo –Sans subió una pierna al sofá, inclinándose hacia él. Sus pupilas fueron por debajo de su cuerpo hasta su rostro y esbozó una sonrisa perezosa-. Yo no tengo las mismas reservas que tu Sans. Mientras estés aquí, ¿no te parece que sería bueno aprovechar para hacer lo que no puedes en tu casa?

 

-¿Y tu Papyrus qué? ¿No se molestaría por eso?

 

De pronto la expresión de Sans se torció.

 

-No confundas las cosas, viejo. Dije follar, no casarnos. El jefe no tiene problemas con ese tipo de cosas mientras sepa cuál es mi lugar –Sans tiró de la argolla en su collar, bajándolo un poco hasta que Papyrus pudo ver marcas de dientes en los huesos de su cuello. Sans se rió suavemente al notar su sorpresa. Marcar huesos no era un trabajo sencillo y sobre todo cuando estos eran parte de un cuerpo mágico. Si estaban todavía ahí desde anoche sólo podía ser porque el monstruo en cuestión las quería ahí-. A nadie le importa, de hecho. El sexo es casi como las peleas aquí: puede ser personal o no, pero probablemente se va a sentir bien de cualquier forma. Así que sólo hazlo.

 

-Tan sencillo, ¿eh? –dijo Papyrus, sus cuencas todavía pegadas en su cuello. 

 

Al subir la cara de Sans parecía haberse acercado todavía más. Su Sans no tenía marcas, no tenía manchas de sudor rojo, no tenía un diente dorado, pero era en esencia la misma cara en la medida en que el otro Papyrus era parecido a él. Levantó las manos hacia él, sintiendo la forma de su mentón, sus mejillas. Lo primero que notó fue que el tacto era muy diferente, pues los huesos de ese esqueleto eran todavía más secos y duros, rugoso incluso al frotarle los dedos. 

 

Sólo se sentía en confianza para tocar de esa manera a su hermano cuando se enfermaba o este se quedaba dormido después de leer, y entonces únicamente podían ser toques efímeros, inocentes, pequeños movimientos para transmitir calidez y confianza mutua antes de que tuviera que apartarse, no sea que la culpa doliera demasiado.

 

Con ese Sans no tenía que hacer lo mismo, ¿no? Ahí no tenía que preocuparse por destruir una relación de toda la vida o porque la persona más importante en su vida lo mirara con asco. Este Sans era técnicamente un desconocido y a la vez era como si se conocieran mejor de lo que ninguna conversación conseguiría.

 

-Ya sé que soy irresistible –dijo Sans, soltando una risa grave-, ¿pero vas a seguir con eso todo el día?

 

Papyrus se percató de que lo estaba poniendo incómodo y que un principio de magia roja se le veían bajo las cuencas. Como era el caso con su hermano con los cumplidos, estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de trato. No se trataba de una visión desagradable, así que Papyrus continuó tocándole de la misma manera, sintiendo la conexión entre su magia y la ajena como pequeñas chispas de estática que no herían, hasta que sus dedos rozaron los primeros huesos de la columna y Sans pasó por un pequeño estremecimiento. 

 

Riendo suavemente, Papyrus se inclinó para rozar con sus dientes un costado de su rostro. El esqueleto bajo se rió de nuevo con la misma tonada nerviosa de antes. Papyrus repitió su acción con el otro lado, acariciándole el cráneo. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto tenía la necesidad de bañar al otro en esos gestos y esas reacciones sólo le alentaban más.

 

-De verdad que eres un pusilánime, ¿no? –dijo Sans, agarrándole el frente de su suéter y moviendo su propia boca hacia la suya.

 

Sus dientes resonaron con el impacto antes de que pudiera abrir la mandíbula, una lengua anaranjada recién conjurada atrapada en el acto por una roja. La rapidez y fuerza que permutaba los movimientos, como si no faltara nada para que fueran reducidos a polvo, le tomó por sorpresa, permitiendo a Sans tomar el control de la situación. Parecía que ni siquiera se le ocurría tomarse las cosas con calma, por lo que a Papyrus le tomó unos segundos ponerse a su mismo nivel.

 

Pero ni bien empezó a hacer eso, un tono musical salió desde los pantalones de Sans. El monstruo bajo se desprendió de él en el acto y fue a por su celular, llevándoselo al cráneo, mientras Papyrus hacía lo posible por suprimir su creciente risa. Sans le pegó un puñetazo al hombro mientras atendía.

 

-Jefe –dijo Sans-. Las trampas de Snowdin. Eh... Están perfectas. Sí, acabo de revisarlas. Rus casi pierde la cabeza dos veces. Ese inútil no puede hacer nada bien -Sans saltó cuando Papyrus le mordió el hombro, corriendo a un lado el cuello de su camiseta, pero el esqueleto bajo no se quedó atrás y le tomó de la nuca para lamerle los dientes con una obvia sonrisa de satisfacción. Papyrus tuvo la impresión de que lejos de ser una reprimenda juguetona, sólo acababa de darle exacto lo que quería. Entonces Sans abrió las cuencas, mirándole fijo-. Ah, no hace falta que vengas, jefe. Vas a ir de todos modos. Genial. Como quieras, jefe. Nos veremos. Sí.

 

El esqueleto bajo apagó el dispositivo y suspiró, saliéndose de su regazo para acomodarse su chaqueta.

 

-¿Se puede qué te hacía gracia? –preguntó, mirándole de costado.

 

-Tu tono de llamada –dijo Papyrus, sin poder evitar una sonrisa-. Sé que lo quieres y todo pero… ¿la marcha nupcial? ¿En serio? ¿Siquiera es legal eso aquí?

 

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora, idiota? –Sans mostró un súbito e intenso rojo en su rostro-. Es la marcha funeraria de los humanos. Inspira miedo y les recuerda lo que les pasa aquí.

 

-Mmm. No, viejo. Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es lo que tocan cuando se casan. Yo, eh… lo vi en uno de los animés de Undyne. 

 

-Voy a asumir que esa es tu Alphys y tu versión no es una maldita loca que se babea con la idea de experimentar contigo –Sans se estremeció y Papyrus, sabiamente, decidió que no preguntaría al respecto. El otro se quedó mirando su dispositivo-. ¿Marcha nupcial, eh? 

 

Papyrus hizo un sonido afirmativo. Sans se encogió de hombros y puso el aparato en modo silencioso.

 

-Bueno, eso es algo que al jefe no le gustará escuchar. Él fue quien lo escogió.

 

-¿Quizá no fue un accidente? –sugirió Papyrus, poniéndose de pie.

 

La magia del otro Sans volvió a brillar en su rostro. Una curiosa satisfacción le llenó el alma por un segundo antes de que el monstruo le agarrara la manga de su suéter ylo llevara por otro atajo frente a su puesto. 

 

\--

 

Sans volvió a visitar al hombre detrás de la puerta. A pesar de ser un total extraño y no poder verse ni las caras, la presencia del otro monstruo ejercía una influencia calmante sobre su alma. Incluso participar de sus chistes malos de toc toc servía al propósito porque era mantener viva una conexión con su hermano. De vez en cuando escuchaba pequeñas historias acerca de lo que éste hacía cuando se escapaba de su puesto o recordaba viejos episodios de su vida juntos ahora a través de los ojos de Papyrus, repetidos por su nuevo amigo.

 

-¿Crees que Papyrus está bien adonde está? -preguntó Sans cuando un tranquilo silencio se instaló entre ellos-. Undyne dice que es posible, incluso si no sabe dónde es.

 

-No tengo la menor duda -le aseguró la voz grave desde las ruinas-. Papyrus siempre me ha parecido la clase de monstruo que se las arreglaría para salir adelante en cualquier situación con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo siendo el hermano del Magnífico Sans?

 

-Tienes un buen punto -afirmó Sans con una risita, pero el sonido no duró demasiado-. Aun así me gustaría tener noticias de él. Debe estarla pasando mal sin esa miel que tanto le gusta. Es un asqueroso hábito suyo. Con suerte cuando vuelva ya se le habrá curado.

 

-¿La Científica Real no ha tenido ninguna novedad en averiguar lo que pasó?

 

-No –Sans se pasó la mano por el pecho y el gesto no hizo nada por apaciguar lo pesada que se sentía su alma al pronunciar esa sola palabra. Con Papyrus nunca había estado seguro de lo que pensaba o lo que pasaba con él la mayor parte del tiempo, pero al menos podía confiar con que eventualmente lo encontraría ocupando su lugar usual en el sofá y la sonrisa perezosa de siempre en el rostro. No se había dado cuenta de la falta que representaría en su rutina hasta que ya no tenía a nadie a quien regañar para que hiciera lo que debía, nadie a quien recoger de Muffet, nadie con quien hablar mientras recalibraba sus puzles. Alphys era una buena amiga y apreciaba que ella intentara distraerlo en cada uno de sus encuentros, pero todavía no era su hermano-. La última vez que hablé con ella dijo que trataría de averiguar la naturaleza de su desaparición y me llamaría cuando tuviera noticias. Hasta ahora al parecer no ha habido suerte.

 

-Será cuestión de tiempo –dijo su nuevo amigo-. ¿Por qué no pruebas a…?

 

Las palabras siguiente del hombre fueron cortadas por alguien gritando su nombre, alargando la vocal hasta que pudo ver a un manchón amarillo acercándose a toda velocidad.

 

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la voz.

 

-Creo que es Alphys… -dijo Sans, entrecerrando las cuencas.

 

Ni bien terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, la susodicha monstruo amarilla apareció en su campo de visión, pasando por debajo de la cerca sobre el puente mientras dejaba detrás una estela de nieve y polvo. Sans abrió la boca con la intención de preguntar cuál era el problema, pero ni bien la monstruo llegó en frente de él, apenas dándose unos segundos para detenerse, deslizándose sobre la superficie, Alphys le tomó, se lo cargó sobre el hombro y emprendió la carrera de nuevo en la dirección opuesta.

 

-¡Nos vemos luego! –gritó Sans, esperando que el monstruo de las ruinas lo escuchara.

 

-¿A quién le hablas? –gruñó Alphys.

 

Para tener piernas cortas, la capitana de la Guardia Real se movía a una velocidad impresionante. Sans estaba agradecido de que lo sostuviera firmemente porque si no habría salido volando al poco rato.

 

-A mi lugar –dijo Sans sin pensarlo demasiado. La voz detrás de la puerta le había pedido que conservara el secreto de su existencia dentro de lo que le fuera posible. No le dijo el por qué y Sans tampoco se había atrevido a preguntar porque no necesitaba saberlo para entender que era algo importante para el otro-. Es tan… cómodo que siento debo despedirme de él y decirle que nos veremos más tarde.

 

-Eres un monstruo particular, Sans –dijo Alphys. 

Pasaron por los puzles dando un salto por encima de los obstáculos y luego por enfrente d la mirada impresionada de los otros residentes en Snowdin. Hablar era bastante incómodo y podía sentir el esfuerzo físico por el que estaba pasando su amiga para llevarlo, de modo que Sans se reservó sus preguntas para un momento más conveniente y este pareció llegar cuando Alphys plantó ambos pies, su velocidad consiguiendo moverla hasta finalmente desacelerar del todo en frente de la persona del río.

 

Sólo entonces la monstruo le dejó volver al suelo y para Sans no fue ninguna sorpresa la sensación de mareo que le recorrió de arriba abajo, al punto que necesitó de Alphys para que le guiara al barco sin que se cayera al agua. Una vez ahí, Sans se dejó caer sobre la superficie de madera en tanto Alphys instruía a la figura encubierta enviarlos hacia Hotland. El movimiento de su transporte, mucho más tranquilo que el de la carrera que los había llevado hasta ahí, le dio oportunidad de aclararse la cabeza lo suficiente para volverse a su amiga.

 

-Alphys –dijo, sintiéndose mecer suavemente-, no que no aprecie la súbita visita, pero ¿puedo saber cuál es la emergencia?

 

-Undyne tiene novedades respecto a lo que le pasó a Papyrus –explicó ella y su mano garruda se posó pesadamente sobre su hombrera, levantando un pulgar con la otra-. ¿No te alegra que haya venido a darte las buenas noticias?

 

-Claro –dijo Sans, dándole una sonrisa vacilante-, pero ¿no podría haberme llamado ella?

 

-Ella quería, pero le dije que no tenía problema en venir yo misma. ¿Viste la velocidad a la que iba? Hombre, odio el clima de Snowdin, pero esta vez apenas lo noté. Debería hacerlo parte de mi ejercicio diario.

 

-¿Qué novedades son esas que tiene Undyne?

 

-No lo sé -dijo sin más ella, encogiendo los hombros-. Trató de explicármelo, pero ya sabes que no me interesan ninguna de esas cosas de sabihondos y no la escuché. Pero parecía de verdad emocionada, así que eso sólo puede ser algo bueno, ¿verdad?

 

Esta vez la sonrisa le salió más fácilmente.

 

-Eso espero –comentó.

 

Alphys arqueó la ceja y le rodeó el hombro, acercándolo hacia sí.

 

-Oye, amigo, ¿cómo lo llevas? –preguntó con una voz inusualmente suave-. ¿Has estado bien?

 

-Sólo quiero que mi hermano vuelva –respondió Sans, prefiriendo no mentirle-. O al menos quiero saber que está bien.

 

-Estoy segura de que ese vago está bien roncando en alguna parte o haciendo todo lo posible por volver –Alphys le frotó un brazo y le dio una sonrisa dentuda -. Créeme, si existe alguna posibilidad de que vuelva sano y salvo Undyne la encontrará. Ella es la sabihonda real después de todo.

 

-Alphys –dijo Sans, mirándole con atención-. A ti te gusta Undyne, ¿verdad?

 

La monstruo se le quedó viendo un segundo con sorpresa antes de que un leve rosado se notara en sus mejillas. Con una garra ella se rascó el mentón mirando hacia abajo.

 

-Bueno, claro –respondió la capitana, esbozando una sonrisa-. Ella es increíble. Es guapa, lista y muy apasionada acerca de lo que hace. ¿Qué no hay por gustar?

 

Antes de que Sans pudiera volver a hablar, la barca en la que estaban se detuvo frente al pequeño puerto y la persona en los ropajes negros cantó que ya habían llegado. Ellos descendieron, emprendiendo el camino hacia las escaleras de piedra.

 

-Alphys –empezó Sans.

La monstruo amarilla se volvió a él, pero el esqueleto no continuó hablando de inmediato. Abrazándose a sí mismo, el monstruo dudaba acerca de la mejor manera para plantear la cuestión.

 

-Esto probablemente suene raro pero ¿cómo sabes cuando alguien te gusta? ¿De forma más que platónica?

 

Un momento de silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras Alphys parecía procesar la pregunta. Sans esperaba alguna clase de reacción, pero lo que hizo su amiga fue tomarle el hombro bruscamente y aproximarle como si temiera que cualquier otro monstruo pudiera escucharlos.

 

-Sans, mi amigo, no sabía que estabas con esos dilemas emocionales –dijo la monstruo y algo en su sonrisa hizo que Sans empezara a lamentar haber hablado-. Dime, ¿quién es el monstruo misterioso? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Hace cuánto que piensas así sobre esa persona? Tú puedes contarme todo, Sans, y no temas explayarte en los detalles.

 

-¿Q-qué? –balbuceó Sans, celeste en el rostro, incapaz de no traer a la memoria a su hermano-. ¡N-no! ¡Lo has entendido todo mal! 

 

-¿Ah, sí? –Alphys levantó una ceja-. Entonces explícame a qué viene la pregunta. Desde ya te digo esas no son cuestiones que uno se hace a menos que alguien se las provoque.

 

-Pues esta vez te equivocas –Se obstinó Sans-. No tiene nada que ver con “dilemas emocionales”, como tú le llamas. Esto es mera… curiosidad científica. Sí. ¿No sabías que el Magnífico Sans también es una mente curiosa? Este es sólo uno más de los varios tópicos que logran captar mi atención y cuyos misterios me intrigan de vez en cuando.

 

Alphys soltó aire por la boca.

 

-Sí, claro.

 

-¡Bueno! –replicó Sans, cruzándose los brazos-. Vamos a tener que acordar en que no acordamos en cuán equivocada estás, lo que por cierto es mucho.

 

Alphys giró su único ojo.

 

-¿Sabes que de todos modos me acabaré enterando, no? –Sans se negó a responder. Dios, esperaba que no. La monstruo levantó los brazos y los dejó caer, colgando de los bolsillos de su pantalón-. Pues no hay mucha ciencia que descubrir al respecto, Sans. Tú sólo… lo sabes, ¿sabes? E insisto, si sientes la necesidad de preguntarte al respecto en primer lugar yo diría que esa es casi una confirmación de que sí, te gusta esa persona. 

 

-¡Ya te dije que no es así!

 

-¿Es que nunca antes te había pasado?

 

-En realidad… -Sans consideró sus opciones y pensó que tal no le lastimaría ser honesto respecto a esa cuestión al menos-, sí pero ¿de alguna manera no creo que sea lo mismo?

 

Alphys volvió a enseñarle los dientes.

 

-Aww, suena a que el pequeño Sans está enamorado –canturreó la monstruo con dulzura.

 

Sans gruñó, llevándose ambas manos al rostro mientras su amiga reía. Mientras hablaban habían conseguido llegar en frente del laboratorio y Alphys ya estaba golpeando a la puerta.

 

-¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de eso? –pidió el esqueleto-. No sé cuántas veces más puedo explicarte que no se trata de mí.

 

-¿Entonces de quién?

 

-¡De nadie!

 

En eso la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, permitiéndoles ver el monstruo al otro lado. Alphys de inmediato dejó caer la sonrisa de su rostro mientras Sans sentía una explosión de magia en su rostro.

 

-Buenas, viejos –dijo Napstatton, apoyándose contra el marco. El robot mágico con forma redonda chasqueó los dedos en dirección a Alphys-. Capi, siempre es un gusto verla. ¿Y quién es tu lindo amiguito?

 

Sans sabía que era su oportunidad para presentarse y dejar la mejor impresión posible, pero era como si alguien le hubiera aplicado su propia magia azul sobre su alma. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que recordara cómo hablar. Tras unos segundos en los que hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder pronunciar una palabra, Alphys le tomó del brazo y le llevó hacia el interior, pasando del DJ.

 

-¡Undyne! –llamó Alphys.

 

-¡Y-ya voy! –dijo la voz de la científica desde el piso superior. Pronto su figura se vio descender por las escaleras eléctricas, una sonrisa nerviosa en rostro. Su cabello se veía despeinado y fuera de lugar, como si la hubieran interrumpido justo en el proceso de arreglárselo-. D-disculpen, no pensé que volverían tan pronto. Napstatton p-pasó por unas m-mejoras.

 

-Y ahora que hemos terminado con eso, viejo, esto se ve interesante –dijo el susodicho, haciendo girar su rueda alrededor de los nuevos llegados, las manos a la espalda. Su voz expresaba toda la emoción que necesitaba a falta de un rostro-. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

 

-Nada que te importe –rezongó Alphys. Sans percibió su mano apretarle ligeramente-. No quiero sonar ruda, pero de verdad este es un asunto personal, ¿no es así, Sans?

 

Sans sintió que la atención del robot se concentraba en su persona y que él era todavía más pequeño que antes en consecuencia. Trató de sonreír con despreocupación para cubrir su propio nerviosismo.

 

-A mí no me molesta que esté presente –dijo, evitando mirar hacia su amiga.

 

Alphys le soltó, resoplando con fuerza.

 

-Bien, como quieras. Undyne –dijo ahora y aunque su tono no fue más brusco que antes, la aludida pegó un respingo-, dile lo que has averiguado.

 

-S-sí –La Científica Real se acercó a la pantalla de su computadora, con todos los presentes siguiéndole por detrás-. B-bueno, Sans, de acuerdo a la información que pude reunir…

 

A partir de ese punto el discurso de Undyne se desvió por unos derroteros tan avanzados para su comprensión, que Sans sólo la miraba y asentía con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su ídolo, el monstruo por el que había empezado a pensar en citas en primer lugar, estaba en la misma habitación que él. Sabía que Undyne era la creadora del DJ y que por lo tanto debían interactuar entre sí, pero jamás se le ocurrió que eso le acabaría brindando la oportunidad de conocerlo frente a frente. 

 

Se sentía torpe, inadecuado e intranquilo. No sabía qué hacer con sus manos o cómo hacer para no tener su vista desviarse en dirección del robot, el cual se había puesto a escuchar música de un reproductor en su mano, tampoco sin poder atención a la explicación de su creadora. El libro no decía nada acerca de cómo controlar los latidos de su alma o qué debería hacer durante encuentros casuales, fuera del contexto de una cita.

 

¿Era eso lo que significaba gustar de alguien? Si lo era ¿entonces significaba que su hermano vivía de esa forma a su alrededor? No conseguía imaginarlo, pero, claro, tampoco se habría imaginado que su hermano, de entre todos los monstruos del subsuelo, quisiera salir con él. ¿Desde hacía cuándo que habría empezado a albergar esas ideas? 

 

Había intentado visualizarlo, un escenario en el que hubiera dicho que sí o que al menos lo pensaría y luego intentaba ubicarse a sí mismo teniendo esa cita, en cómo se encontraría entonces. La escena en su mente parecía ridícula, absurda de hecho, pero el rechazo instintivo de antes se había disuelto en gran medida desde que la primera sugerencia fuera hecha y ahora sólo percibía una general sensación de confusión. 

 

En cambio, la idea de una cita con Napstatton era en comparación todo lo simple que podía ser. Pasarían un buen momento, hablarían y él intentaría no derretirse escuchando esa voz que lo tenía pegado a su radio sobre la cama. Parte de la razón por la cual era tan fácil perderse en esas ensoñaciones era porque había asumido que así se quedarían, fuera de su alcance y por lo tanto incapaz de ser menos que perfectas.

 

La diferencia entre ambos era como ponderar la posibilidad de aprender a nadar hasta el fondo del océano, el cual supuestamente era mucho más profundo que sus ríos y lagos, o el sueño de poder volar. La pregunta era ¿quería de verdad arriesgar el ahogarse o quedarse seguro en tierra con la vista hacia el cielo?

 

Otra interrogante podría ser por qué siquiera se preguntaba eso.

 

-¿Qué crees, Sans?

 

Sans levantó la cabeza hacia la científica y se le quedó viendo con una mirada hueca. Undyne parecía incluso esperanzada de alguna forma, como si sólo estuviera aguardando su aprobación para lo que sea que hubiera dicho, y él lamentó no haber intentado agarrar aunque fuera una parte en lugar de perderse en divagaciones sin importancia.

 

-Undyne, Undyne, Undyne –intervino Napstatton, deslizándose hasta ponerse justo a su lado-. Creo que le quemaste un fusible al pobre. ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo en un modo que no requiera un diploma universitario?

 

Undyne frunció los labios y se giró hacia Alphys, la cual levantó las manos con un encogimiento de hombros.

 

-Oh –murmuró la científica, un ligero sonrojo en su rostro-. Lo-lo siento. Supongo que me emocioné de más con el descubrimiento que por un momento… perdón.

 

-Vamos, no te preocupes –dijo Alphys con una sonrisa conciliadora-. Si es que nada eso quieres decir que tienes mucha confianza en lo que puedes hacer, ¿no? ¿Y cómo podría ser eso algo malo? Sólo explícanos una vez más de forma que estos dos cabezas huecas puedan entenderte.

 

-Miren quién habla –dijo Napstatton, como sin darle importancia.

 

Alphys le clavó la mirada, pero no pasó mucho hasta que rompiera en una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

 

-De acuerdo, lo admito –suspiró-. No soy un cerebrito, demándame.

 

-Em, disculpen –dijo Sans, atrayendo la atención de todos-, pero ¿algo de todo esto me va a ayudar a traer a mi hermano de vuelta?

 

-¿De eso es lo que se trata? –inquirió Napstatton y Sans se sintió paralizado cuando su mano mecánica, cubierta por un guante blanco, le dio un ligero apretón al hombro-. Oh, cielos. Lo lamento, viejo.

 

Sans le dirigió una sonrisa que esperara supliera por su espontánea mudez. Undyne se aclaró la garganta, acomodándose los lentes.

 

-Bien, bueno. Básicamente, lo que quería decir es que Papyrus no fue eliminado, como me temía –Sans se agarró el pecho, abriendo las cuencas-. ¡Dije que no lo fue! P-por favor, espera a que termine, ¿de acuerdo? –Sans asintió, bajando la cabeza-. Al parecer lo que le sucedió es que él fue removido de un sitio a otro. Su código… eh, quiero decir, sé que él sigue ahí afuera pero está en otro universo, que no es éste. El problema con esto es que no fue un accidente o algo casual. Alguien desde el otro lado creó la puerta y Papyrus fue arrastrado a ella. Creo que esa persona ni siquiera pretendía que fuera él o nadie en especial, sólo que él resultó estar en el lugar en un m-mal momento.

 

-Y… -empezó Sans-, ¿qué podemos hacer entonces?

 

Undyne mostró la primera verdadera sonrisa desde que aparecieran.

 

-Creo que puedo replicar las condiciones en las cuales se creó esa puerta. Tomará algo de tiempo y esfuerzo… pero si todo sale bien, entonces Papyrus volverá con nosotros.

 

\--

 

Era raro, irse a dormir sin leerle a nadie. Su primera noche en ese nuevo universo había tenido primero demasiadas preguntas sin responder y luego demasiadas respuestas inesperadas para realmente pensar sobre ello, pero sólo en el sofá de la sala y con la única compañía de un televisor prácticamente enmudecido el pensamiento mantuvo a raya su sueño más de lo que le habría gustado. Le molestaba la idea de que su hermano podría estar teniendo un problema similar, sabiendo lo poco que dormía de por sí.

 

Pero al final toda la actividad que entre su par de anfitriones le habían hecho pasar resultó ser más fuerte que su incomodidad y su cuerpo se abandonó a la inconsciencia, incapaz de presentar una verdadera lucha. Por eso no escuchó los pasos bajando por la escalera, no se enteró de que alguien le estaba quitando las mantas de encima y otro cuerpo se posicionaba sobre el suyo. Empezó a volver del sueño cuando percibió la distintiva sensación de una lengua húmeda cubriendo sus dientes, pidiendo por un acceso que brindó sin quererlo al dejar escapar un bostezo.

 

Papyrus abrió las cuencas para ver al Sans de ese universo, el mismo que estaba perpetuamente empapado en sudor rojo, subido a él y sobándole la entrepierna. Tuvo que apartarlo de sí para que le permitiera usar su propia boca para hablar.

 

-¿Qué…? –dijo, agitando la cabeza-. ¿Qué crees que haces?

 

-¿Qué parece? –gruñó el bajo esqueleto, su mano apretándole de una manera que no era precisamente desagradable-. Te dije que íbamos a continuar con lo que empezamos, ¿no?

 

Lo había dicho, pero Papyrus había asumido que se refería a un momento durante el día. Un segundo beso se deslizó desde su boca hasta su cuello, adonde el otro lamió sus vértebras. Un movimiento de caderas le hizo saber que Sans ya tenía un bulto notable bajo sus pantalones negros.

 

Papyrus trató de mirar hacia las escaleras y la puerta de la habitación de su contraparte, pero entonces Sans le tomó de la mandíbula, buscando lugar hasta el fondo de su mandíbula.

 

-Vamos, amigo, no me dejes colgando aquí –murmuró Sans. Tal vez era el hecho de que todavía no se despertaba del todo, el que la estimulación sobre sus huesos estuviera funcionando o que de cerca el otro esqueleto todavía seguía guardando bastante similitud con su hermano, pero pronto tuvo que apretar sus propios dientes para suprimir un gemido al sentir la presión de los dedos sobre su magia acumulada-. Un pequeño detalle para irnos a dormir en paz.

 

-Yo ya estaba durmiendo… -murmuró Papyrus sin mucha protesta detrás de sus palabras.

 

Las mismas ideas que le nacieran en su primer intento de esa tarde volvieron sin mucho esfuerzo a su mente. Su alma palpitó con un deseo tan largamente dormido que ahora sólo era una necesidad y atrajo al otro hacia sí, agarrándole de las caderas para presionarlas contra las suyas, sus magias frotándose incluso a través de la ropa. 

 

La presión de su miembro ya formado estaba enviando unas nuevas cosquillas a una zona más allá de su entrepierna. En los momentos más desesperantes en los que sucumbía a sus vergonzosas fantasías, no siempre era él quien tomaba a su hermano. Quizá ahora podría…

 

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO CON MI HERMANO?!

 

O tal vez no.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El tiempo necesario para crear el programa que debería traer a su hermano resultaron ser un par de días. Después de ese primero en el que la científica les explicara, en términos simples, lo que pensaba hacer, Sans pidió pasar la noche con Alphys. No sólo para mantenerse al tanto de los avances, sino porque no quería volver a una casa vacía. 

Su amiga asintió sin que le hicieran falta más palabras, pero entonces le pidió que esperara un poco y habló aparte con Undyne. Cuando ellas volvieron, le dijeron que podían quedarse en el laboratorio mismo para pasar la noche. Undyne parecía más emocionada que todos ellos porque finalmente significaba que tendría a alguien más con quien ver anime. 

Sans sólo había leído de su obsesión con esas caricaturas por sus menciones en Undernet, pero jamás las había visto por sí mismo. Tal vez servirían para distraerlo de su propia ansiedad y ayudaría a pasar la espera con más facilidad, por lo que se acomodó igualmente con el par de monstruo en el amplio sofá en frente de la amplia pantalla. Undyne ya había visto el “ova” en cuestión y se expandió unos buenos minutos para adelantarles qué emocionante la historia de amor iba a parecerles, aunque, si tenía que ser honesta, no era muy convencional y se salía un poco de lo que solía atraerle. Aun así, era una buena historia en su opinión así que sólo podía pedirles que le dieran una oportunidad.

No habían pasado diez minutos desde que Undyne presionara play cuando supieron que la pareja principal era una de hermanos. La hermana mayor peleaba contra los sentimientos que tenía por su hermano.

-S-s-sé lo que piensan –dijo Undyne, fijándose en sus expresiones incómodas-. P-p-pero les as-s-seguro de que es bueno. Es una hi-historia de amor prohibida c-clásica.

-No lo sé –comentó Alphys, rascándose el cuello. A su lado Sans se abrazaba a sí mismo -. ¿No es un poco extraño?

Undyne parpadeó hacia ella.

-V-vimos esa hi-historia de amor entre el chico a-a-alien y el b-brujo el otro día a-adonde t-tenían que c-cambiar de cuer-cuerpos por el espacio para verse. Si hablamos de extrañas i-ideas, ¿no c-crees que eso lo s-sería todavía más?

-Bueno, me tienes ahí –admitió la monstruo, reclinándose en el sofá y poniendo un brazo por encima del esqueleto-. ¿Tú qué dices, Sans?

-Ya empezamos a verlo –dijo Sans, no queriendo causar problemas, a pesar de la sensación extraña que se había asentado en su alma. Una parte de él guardaba una curiosidad que ni siquiera quería admitirse-. ¿Por qué no acabarla al menos?

Mientras duró la animación, no pudo absorberse por la historia de la misma manera en que lo hicieron las dos monstruos. Se alegraba por las pequeñas victorias del personaje y se reía en los momentos cómicos, pero más que nada se concentraba en buscar las señales de rechazo interno que le parecían lógicas para personajes en esas circunstancias. Pero aparte de un recordatorio acerca de la primera naturaleza de su relación y la necesidad por mantenerlo en secreto, parecía que ninguno pusiera el bastante empeño para mantenerse separados. Como si no tuvieran otra opción en primer lugar. 

“Bah, es sólo ficción”, desestimó, tratando de olvidarse de hacer cualquier comparación. Era sólo una historia, después de todo. No tenía por qué decir nada significativo acerca de la realidad ni mucho menos la suya. Después de que hubiera terminado y ellos empezaron a preocuparse por ir a la cama, Sans se dijo que no había razón para ver a su hermano en la confusión y pena de aquel personaje, una pena que casi había acabado con su vida ficticia. 

Ni siquiera sabía por seguro que tales sentimientos amorosos estaban ahí en primer lugar. Nunca tuvieron oportunidad de aclararlo. Ese pequeño lapsus de Papyrus bien podría haber sido un intento realmente pobre de hacer un chiste o un simple impulso del momento del que bien podría haberse arrepentido al poco rato. Esperaba que así fuera porque entonces eso significaba que nada tendría que cambiar y podía despejar todo el espacio mental que le ocupaba el asunto. En muchos sentidos sería sólo un alivio enterarse de que en su ausencia no había hecho más que imaginar tonterías sin sentido. Regresar a la rutina de siempre, imperfecta como era, sonaba preferible por sobre cualquier otra idea.

Cuando Undyne finalmente consiguió lo que buscaba, él y Alphys estaban en la cocina, preparando tacos para la cena. Antes de que el puño de la monstruo recayera sobre los desprevenidos tomates en la mesa, los dos escucharon un chillido provenir de la sala y al llegar ahí tras una carrera descubrieron a la Científica Real lanzando puños al aire.

-¡Sí! –gritaba-. ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Soy una genio! 

-¿Qué más hay de nuevo? –interrumpió Alphys y el cuerpo de Undyne se paralizó con los brazos en alto. Ella les daba la espalda, pero Sans pudo distinguir el violento sonrojo visible en su perfil-. ¿A qué se debía la fiesta?

Undyne todavía quedó un momento más suspendida en el tiempo antes de volver a ocupar una posición más normal y aclararse la garganta.

-Em, sí, yo… -La Científica se volvió a su computadora, sin verlos y empezó a teclear. Su voz parecía haberse encogido bastante, a diferencia de los gritos de antes-. C-creo q-que descub-b-bierto la fórmula que usaron p-p-para llevarse a P-p-papyrus –Undyne se subió los lentes y se volvió a Sans con una sonrisa-. Sólo hay que presionar un botón para e-echar a andar el programa. ¿Q-quieres hacer los ho-honores?

-¿¡Puedo!? –exclamó Sans, estrellas formándose dentro de sus cuencas. 

De pronto cualquier duda, cualquier drama o cualquier pensamiento inoportuno habían parecido volar por la ventana. ¡Papyrus iba a regresar! Nunca había estado más feliz ante la perspectiva de volver a regañar a alguien. Apenas Undyne asintió, el bajo esqueleto se dirigió a la consola y dejó caer con decisión su dedo sobre la tecla que la científica le señalaba, la del enter. 

De pronto la imagen que se veía en la pantalla cambió a la cámara que había frente a la puerta de las ruinas. Al principio parecía que nada había cambiado en la escena, pero pronto comenzaron a aparecer por los márgenes las mismas nubes negras desconocidas que la otra vez. Y también como entonces, la oscuridad se extendió por la extensión del cuadro, al parecer consumiendo la escena y dejando a su pasos figuras cuadrada y rectangulares de colores básicos.

-Parece que todo va bien… -murmuró Undyne, la vista bajando hacia su celular-. Sí, definitivamente algo está entrando…

Sans tenía los dos puños apretados contra su pecho, esperando un vistazo de naranja, de hueso blanco. Las nubes ocuparon toda la visión y toda la pantalla se llenó con lo que Undyne llamaba glitches, parpadeando y mezclándose unos con otros. La monstruo acuática frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

-¡Oh, no! –dejó escapar Sans, de pronto cayendo en cuenta-. ¡Tengo que ir a recibirlo! Después de tanto tiempo lejos, Papyrus va a estar asustado y confundido. Va a necesitar del magnífico Sans para mantener la calma. ¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes? ¡Gracias, doctora! ¡Gracias, Alphys! ¡Las veré más tarde!

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera responder, el esqueleto bajo echó a correr hacia la salida y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa más amplia de lo que le habían visto esos días. 

-Siempre tan impaciente. No me sorprendería que llegara ahí en cuestión de minutos –comentó Alphys con una media sonrisa-. No tener músculos ni piel realmente hacen a algunos monstruos bastante aerodinámicos, ¿eh, Undy? Aunque recuperar a un hermano perdido también debe ser buena motivación –La capitana de la Guardia Real levantó un pulgar-. Buen trabajo.

-¿Eh? –dijo Undyne, observándola un segundo antes de volver a su celular-. Oh, em… no estoy segura de que sea ho-hora de c-c-celebrar.

Una seriedad nueva recayó sobre Alphys.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-B-bueno, hay a-a-algo que se ve raro sobre estos códigos que estoy r-recibiendo.

Ya a varios kilómetros de ahí, incapaz de escuchar cualquier explicación, Sans aterrizó en Snowdin desde la barca de la persona del río y continuó corriendo, sus botas enterrándose en la nieve a una velocidad superior a la de Alphys (después de todo, los esqueletos eran monstruos aerodinámicos) en su camino a las ruinas. Los puzles que él se encargaba de recalibrar los saltó sin preocupación, sin tomar descanso. Su única idea era llegar y hacerlo pronto.

Cuando llegó, las nubes oscuras (que continuaron emitiendo esos “glitches” en el aire, qué extraño) recién estaban empezando a despejarse del ambiente y Sans pudo distinguir a una figura moviéndose.

-¡Papyrus! –gritó con emoción, lanzándose hacia allá.

\--

El grito había conseguido su justo propósito de paralizarle el alma. El Papyrus de ese universo estaba bajando por las escaleras, presionando con fuerza sobre cada escalón, y una expresión todavía más gruñona de lo que creía posible. Sans todavía estaba encima de él, al parecer atrapado por el mismo hechizo de hielo, pero ni bien su hermano estuvo al mismo nivel que la sala se bajó y caminó hacia él con las manos en alto.

-¡Jefe, espera! ¡No es lo que parece!

Pero el aludido ni siquiera lo miró, sus cuencas fijas en Papyrus, el cual se apresuró en sentarse para no sentirse tan vulnerable.

-Oh, pero yo sí sé lo que es –afirmó el alto esqueleto con las pupilas rojas, pasando por el lado de su Sans. Un hueso rojo de punta afilada apareció en su mano en un gesto que le habría parecido grácil en otras circunstancias-. Te invito a mi casa, te dejo comer mi comida, te doy un lugar para dormir ¿y es así como decides pagarme, Rus? ¿Tratando de quitarme lo que es mío?

-Oye, te equivocas…

-¡Silencio! –Varios huesos rojos se formaron ahora alrededor del monstruo, todos apuntando con sus extremos afilados hacia el sofá-. No pienso tolerar semejante falta de respeto. ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

Los proyectiles fueron lanzados. Papyrus cerró las cuencas, preparado para transportarse lejos apenas sintiera la amenaza lo bastante cerca, pero pasaron dos inhalaciones… ¿y no sucedía nada? Tentativamente abrió de nuevo una cuenca y encontró que el hueso rojo que su contraparte tenía en la mano se presionaba contra su pecho. Cuando Papyrus bajó la vista para descubrir que se trataba del extremo menos peligroso, el otro monstruo le dio un golpecito en el mentón.

-Caíste, nyeje –dijo el monstruo con obvia diversión.

Papyrus miró a su alrededor, adonde ya no quedaban rastro de los ataques, y luego hacia Sans, quien se estaba partiendo de risa detrás de su hermano.

-Hombre, no puedo creer que te la hayas tomado en serio –comentó el monstruo.

-Nyeje –rió el otro Papyrus, irguiéndose y su ataque desapareció mientras posaba una mano en su cadera-. Rus, debo decir que no sabía hasta qué extremos llegaba tu ingenuidad, incluso después de que Sans me advirtiera sobre ella.

-Alto… ¿no estás molesto entonces?

-¿Por qué lo estaría? –preguntó el monstruo, como si estuviera genuinamente confundido por la pregunta-. Sans es un monstruo grande. Puede dejársela meter o metérsela a quien quiera –El esqueleto se volvió hacia el más bajo y enganchó su dedo en la argolla del collar, tirando de este hacia él, forzando a Sans a mirar hacia arriba. O forzado quizá fuera una palabra demasiado fuerte porque no parecía que Sans tuviera la menor reluctancia en hacerlo. Incluso estaba sacando la lengua roja como un perro frente al que agitaran un premio-. Él sabe perfectamente adónde es su lugar, ¿no?

-Sí, jefe –dijo Sans en un jadeo que hizo sentir a Papyrus que no debería estar en la habitación escuchándolo.

Satisfecho, el otro Papyrus lo dejó ir y sonrió en su dirección, subiendo una bota al sofá para apoyarse sobre su rodilla.

-Pero mi tolerancia respecto a las ligerezas de mi hermano, no quiere decir que no hay ciertos asuntos que considerar. Uno de ellos es que de por sí nuestro tiempo en casa es valioso y la idea de que este se viera cortado por tu presencia no es una que suene preferible. En su lugar, creo que todos encontraremos más justo y conveniente un trato en el que todos estemos involucrados simultáneamente. De esa manera nadie se quedará fuera de lugar.

Papyrus entrecerró sus cuencas, pasando la vista de un monstruo a otro. Sans tenía la misma expresión nerviosa de siempre, pero en cuanto lo miró sacó la lengua y se la pasó por los dientes de arriba antes de enviarle un guiño. En cambio, el esqueleto oscuro tenía sólo la mitad de una sonrisa y una cuenca elevada más que la otra, esperando su respuesta.

-Espera un momento -dijo Papyrus-. Estás diciendo... ¿que entre los tres...? -En tanto su contraparte asentía, no pudo sino recordar su altercado con los perros de la Guardia en el bar y las palabras que finalmente acabaron con la paciencia de Sans-. Eh... ¿esto es algo que ustedes acostumbran hacer?

Su reflejo roto frunció el ceño, un poco extrañado por la pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no -replicó como si eso debiera ser obvio-. Tú eres el primer monstruo que sabe acerca de nosotros. Ni siquiera lo habría considerado, para ser honesto, de no ser porque Sans lo sugirió.

Papyrus vio al esqueleto bajo encogerse de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices, viejo? -inquirió Sans, alargando su sonrisa tensa mientras nuevas gotas se formaban en su cráneo. ¿Acaso el asunto le ponía nervioso incluso siendo suya la idea?-. ¿Te interesa todavía? Ya sé lo que dijeron tus pantalones, pero me falta escucharlo de tu boca.

Papyrus observó a su contraparte. Los huesos más maltratados, esa cicatriz en el cráneo que parecía haber sido capaz de matarlo, esos pantalones ajustados que dejaban a la vista más de lo que a él le parecería cómodo, pero su exacta réplica en todo otro sentido. Excepto los amerismos y gestos, más próximos a los de su hermano. Incluso mientras hablaba tenía la extraña sensación de que algunas frases o el tono o la manera de decirlas eran las mismas que las de su Sans.

De modo que no era una cuestión verdadera si podía sentirse atraído o no por ese monstruo. Se veía fácilmente haciéndolo. Lo que le inquietaba un poco era qué acababa diciendo eso acerca de sí mismo. ¿Era un caso de narcisismo o de atracción por asociación? ¿Había alguna diferencia en este caso?

-Claro –dijo al fin. Sentía a su alma palpitar y a su boca humedecerse mientras seguía recreando la vista en su doble. Ya estaba lo bastante podrido para tener esos pensamientos respecto a su propio Sans. Francamente, comparado con eso, el disponerse a estar con el Papyrus de ese universo era una nimiedad y de todos modos estaba cansado de castigarse por lo que no podía controlar. Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro al finalmente darse cuenta de que no tenía que hacerlo-. Sí que estoy interesado.

Papyrus se levantó entonces y se acercó a su doble, el cual se irguió de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa satisfecha, como si no se hubiera esperado otra respuesta.

-Desde luego, quién no aprovecharía una oportunidad para estar con el T…-La voz del esqueleto se apagó en cuanto Papyrus se inclinó a hacer contacto con sus dientes.

Fue un beso gentil, de prueba y Papyrus no se sorprendió demasiado al descubrir que un breve sentimiento agradable nació en su alma, como darle un abrazo a un viejo amigo. Duró apenas unos segundos antes de que el otro Papyrus se echara atrás, llevándose una mano a la boca, su envuelto en un violento rojo.

-¿Q-qué haces? –soltó el monstruo-. ¿Es que acaso manejas todos tus asuntos con la misma cursilería? ¡Sé cuán atractivo soy, pero te debo pedir que le bajes a su enamoramiento un poco! Te das cuenta de que hablo sólo de follar, ¿no?

-Sí, lo entendí. ¿Es que no besas a los monstruos con los que estás?

-¡Es diferente! 

-¿Mmm? –Papyrus inclinó la cabeza-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-El jefe sólo ha estado conmigo –informó Sans, mirando de costado a su hermano-. Todo mundo está demasiado intimidado para siquiera acercarse al más temible miembro de la Guardia Real, ¿no es así, jefe?

-¡S-sí! ¡Exacto! –El monstruo pareció recuperar la confianza, sacando el pecho-. ¡El Terrible Papyrus ni siquiera tiene tiempo para desperdiciarlo en frivolidades semejantes! Además, no es como si no hubiera monstruos que harían lo que fuera por ocupar mi puesto, por lo que no me puedo permitir el menor descuido.

-¿Y confías en mí para que no te mate? –preguntó Papyrus, sólo mitad bromeando. Después de lo que había visto en Grillbz y la forma natural con la que dueño del bar se comportara frente a los conflictos, podía comprender que para los monstruos esa fuera una preocupación válida y quizá una que se intensificaba en el lugar del otro. Lo único era que todavía le sonaba extraño y no podía evitar tomárselo un poco a la ligera-. Yo, eh… realmente aprecio la confianza.

-Agradécele a mi hermano –dijo el monstruo y apoyó un brazo en la coronilla de Sans-. Él advocó por ti y dijo que eres demasiado lamentable para siquiera intentar pelear. Por lo tanto un monstruo al que no vale la pena temer.

-¿En serio? –Papyrus miró al bajo esqueleto, el cual apenas se encogió de hombros y él lo imitó mentalmente-. Bueno, pues tiene razón. Lo último que me gustaría sería crear problemas y hacer nada contra mi genial benefactor entraría justo en esa categoría. ¿Qué haría yo sin el Terrible Papyrus para guiarme?

Sans le giró los ojos.

-Nyejeje –rió el susodicho, un ligero sonrojo subiéndole al rostro. Dios, ¿cómo podía tener esos dientes, esas marcas y todavía resultarle adorable con sólo ese cambio?-. Desde luego, tendrías que ser un idiota para una movida así. Serás patético, pero afortunadamente no estás tan echado a perder en lo que respecta a tus capacidades mentales.

-Vaya, gracias –Por esa ocasión no le costó decirlo con sinceridad. Incluso si no eran las palabras que él habría elegido, podía reconocer un intento de cumplido cuando lo escuchaba-. ¿Así que… -dijo, adelantándose de nuevo al esqueleto- tengo permitido seguir adelante?

Su contraparte se irguió y por un momento pareció que iba a echarse atrás, pero al final se mantuvo en su sitio y asintió con la cabeza. Esta vez, cuando Papyrus unió sus dientes y su magia reaccionó con un latido, el otro monstruo no se apartó pero tampoco pareció responderle. Suponía que era demasiado esperar que los monstruos de un mundo adonde se comparaba el sexo con pelear pudieran hacer las cosas suaves. Al cabo de un latido, a punto de apartarse él, su reflejo roto deslizó una mano sobre su pecho y la enganchó detrás de su cuello, presionando su cabeza todavía con más firmeza contra el otro Papyrus, no dejándole ninguna otra opción que aceptar la lengua roja lamiendo el espacio entre sus dientes. 

Papyrus en realidad no tenía intenciones de rechazarla y abrió la boca para recibirle, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de conjurar su propia lengua cuando la misma mano que le sostenía procedió a empujarle en dirección al sofá, llevándolo a hundirse en los cojines que le sirvieran de cama. El otro Papyrus levantó le enseñó su palma en un gesto de alto mientras con la otra mano le hacía un gesto a su Sans de que se le acercara.

No siendo uno para desobedecer, Sans tomó los míseros pasos que lo separaban del monstruo alto y éste lo agarró del collar, elevándolo para compartir un beso profundo y violento que provocó un visible estremecimiento por el cuerpo del más bajo. Papyrus ya los había visto chocar dientes antes, pero no enzarzarse en una actividad mandibular como aquella. Realmente debía ser un enfermo si esa visión de los dos hermanos conseguía calentarlo tanto como lo hacía, y estaba casi seguro de que era en eso con lo que contaba su contraparte en primer lugar. 

El monstruo alto en botas se alejó de Sans y este quedó todavía inclinado hacia arriba, la lengua húmeda sobresaliendo de entre sus dientes afilados mientras el otro procedía a quitarle la chaqueta y ponerle los brazos a la espalda, conduciéndolo hacia el lugar adonde Papyrus estaba sentado para luego hacerlo arrodillarse entre las piernas de éste. Se lamió sus dientes, cuya sequedad de la que era súbitamente consciente, y contempló con una absoluta fascinación cómo su reflejo le abría la cremallera de sus pantalones con una mano en tanto la otra restringía a Sans. 

Papyrus le ayudó un poco abriéndose todavía más los pantalones. Debido al susto la magia que se le amontonara ahí parecía haberse evaporado, pero la promesa de una continuar había conseguido colorear sus huesos con una capa anaranjada en espera de ser estimulada. El otro Papyrus puso una mano sobre la nuca de su hermano y lo impulsó hacia adelante, hasta que la boca abierta se posó justo encima de su pelvis. Un soplo de aliento caliente mágico precedió la presencia de la lengua roja moviéndose sin ninguna reserva, de arriba abajo, envolviendo el hueso. El sujeto desprendía una necesidad física como una luz de neón.

-Sans siempre ha sido tan ansioso –comentó el Papyrus nativo, acariciando la cabeza de su hermano. Sus palabras, sumadas al gesto, parecieron animar al esqueleto bajo para que se aplicara más a su obra. Papyrus sintió su magia removerse y empezar a reunirse, por lo que los estímulos ahora se sentían con una intensidad mayor que antes-. En ese sentido no es mejor que un perro hambriento, ¿no lo crees?

Papyrus bajó la vista hacia el susodicho y vio su rostro rojo, las cuencas cerradas.

-Le gusta que le hables así –comentó, tanto en busca de confirmación como para dar cuenta de su propio asombro.

¿Era algo que ellos podían compartir o se trataba de algo particular de ese Sans que había aprendido en su propio universo? Era una cuestión sobre la que valdría la pena inquirirse al respecto en una ocasión en la que su mente no se le empezaba a concentrar sólo en recibir más de esas atenciones.

-Por supuesto que le gusta. Le encanta –afirmó su contraparte, como si le disgustara la sugerencia de lo contrario-. No diría nada de esto si no fuera porque sé que es lo único que va a hacer que este vago inútil bueno para nada cumpla con su trabajo.

Un gemido hambriento se elevó de entre ellos y Papyrus percibió los dientes afilados pasar por el montículo creado por su magia, chupando sobre ella con ansias, sin herirlo pero dejándole recibir una nueva ola de deseo por parte del otro. 

-¿Lo ves? –susurró el Papyrus nativo, maniobrando detrás de su hermano.

Papyrus en realidad no alcanzaba a ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero el sonido de la cremallera y de la tela moviéndose le hizo saber que estaba desnudando a su hermano de la cintura para abajo. Luego, la forma en que su reflejo se posicionaba le informó que el otro Papyrus maniobraba en la entrada de su hermano. 

-S-sí, s-sí –jadeó Sans, abriendo todavía más sus piernas y agitando sus caderas-. P-papyrus, por favor…

Su voz no era la misma que la de su hermano. Era más rasposa, más grave, y sin embargo escucharla pronunciar su nombre de esa manera creó la asociación inevitable en su mente, el último empujón que le estaba haciendo falta para acabar de formar su erección, larga y sólida como sólo la había visto cuando ya había sobrepasado el límite de su resistencia. 

Ver la cara de Sans iluminarse y la saliva rojiza cayéndole por la mandíbula antes de lanzarse al frente fue apenas un bonus para su excitación. La boca de Sans había sido recubierta por una capa mágica caliente sobre la cual la lengua lo presionaba, de alguna forma consiguiendo evitar los dientes del todo. El monstruo bajo se concentró en la punta, chupando golosamente, hasta que el otro Papyrus gruñó a sus espaldas y le empujó la cabeza más hacia abajo, forzándolo a hundir el rostro hasta la base. Papyrus echó la cabeza atrás, abriéndose todavía más, disponiéndose a ser devorado todo lo que ellos quisieran si significaba que podía sentirse así de bien.

-Se nota que ha practicado mucho, ¿no es así? –murmuró el otro Papyrus, liberándole las manos a su hermano para dejarlas apoyarse en el cojín del sofá, permitiéndole maniobrarlo de manera que se elevara en sus rodillas, su parte posterior inclinada. Papyrus contempló el final de la camiseta roja, revelando la punta blanca de su columna y el brillo rojo de unas partes conjuradas en medio de las cuales su reflejo estaba hundiendo los dedos-. Sí, Sans siempre ha sido entusiasta con lo que se trata por suplir sus necesidades más bajas. Es una vergüenza la nula decencia que mi propio hermano puede exhibir, ¿no estarías de acuerdo, Rus?

-No… -Papyrus estaba hipnotizado por el arriba debajo de la cabeza de Sans, marcando la desaparición de su miembro- no sabría qué decir… No suelo d-decir cosas así…

-Oh, eso está bien, Rus –El otro Papyrus también se levantó sobre las rodillas y Papyrus pudo ver sin problemas cómo la dirigía hacia la entrada de Sans-. Puedes aprender o, en todo caso, dejarme el habla a mí. Después de todo, sólo yo sé el nivel de depravación en el que este pedazo de basura despreciable encuentra verdadero placer.

El monstruo alto punteó su comentario entrando de golpe y de un empujón en Sans, el cual soltó un suspiro de alivio a lo largo de su miembro antes de retomar sus movimientos de cabeza. Pero el Papyrus nativo no tenía planes de permitírselo por más tiempo, por lo que le puso la mano en la frente y lo movió para que dejara escapar a Papyrus, la boca abierta y la lengua colgante. Incluso las pupilas de Sans parecían estarse a punto de disolverse dentro de sus cuencas por el calor que acometía su cuerpo.

-Es de verdad una visión miserable, ¿no? –rió el otro Papyrus y le chocó los dientes a un lado de la mandíbula antes de atraerlo hacia sí, consiguiendo que el monstruo acabara sentando de piernas abiertas sobre su regazo. 

En esa posición, la entrepierna húmeda y rebosante de líquidos palpitaba en frente de él. Justo detrás la erección que lo penetraba estaba cubierta en su magia roja. El otro Papyrus tomó el extremo de la camiseta y la llevó hacia la boca de Sans, embutiéndosela en la boca, luego de lo cual movió su mano el frente, con dos dedos separando los labios mágicos, permitiendo a Papyrus contemplar la manera en que los músculos se contraían de deseo. Sans ni siquiera lo miraba, pero no hacía nada para impedir la exhibición en tanto se recostaba contra el pecho de su hermano.

-¿Puedes creer qué zorra hambrienta es con la que tengo que lidiar? –preguntó el guardia y, pese a sus palabras, a Papyrus no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que le echaba al esqueleto indefenso en sus manos. Una mezcla de posesividad, deseo y aprecio que de alguna manera parecía mucho más íntima que lo que le estaban mostrando, como si fuera parte de un secreto todavía más grande que su unión física. El monstruo dirigió un largo dedo enguantado en rojo por las costillas de Sans -. Ya tiene a un monstruo adentro y todavía tiene el descaro de querer otro más. Parece que no quedará otro remedio que darle el gusto a la pequeña perra. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con este propósito, Rus?

Papyrus se dio cuenta de que había tenido la boca abierta y jadeando desde hacía un buen rato, por lo que la cerró de inmediato antes de cabecear su asentimiento.

-Nyeje, así sea –dijo el alto monstruo y volvió azul al alma de su hermano. De esa manera podía elevarlo con tal de que le permitiera ponerse de pie sin siquiera tener que deshacer su unión, y luego para dirigirlo con calma hacia el sofá-. Deberías sentir lo emocionado que está, Rus. Me ha estado apretando como un condenado ni bien escuchó que sería usado por sus dos huesos a la vez.

Papyrus no supo qué decir a eso. Lo único que supo con certeza era la forma en que su alma latía apresurada y lo calientes que se sentían los dos monstruos en tanto Sans era posicionado. En cuanto la magia azul fue deshecha, todo el peso del bajo esqueleto fue de nuevo atraída hacia abajo, hundiéndolo de golpe en la erección sobre la que su hermano lo había dispuesto. El grito resultante que escapó de Sans dejó libre a la camiseta que mordía, haciendo que la tela volviera a caer. Incluso a través de la tela era posible apreciar la cantidad de luz moviéndose dentro del monstruo.

Papyrus tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza ante la presión. Era la primera vez que se sentía del todo envuelto en el calor de un monstruo de su misma especie y por un segundo la mera novedad del hecho fue suficiente para él. Pero pronto tuvo necesidad de más cuando Sans se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a besarlo torpemente, dejando a su lengua ir por cualquier rincón de su boca a su alcance.

Sintió a su contraparte tomarle de las muñecas y colocarlas en las costillas de Sans. No le hizo falta mayor incentivo y empezó a corresponder con ganas. Ni bien el otro Papyrus empezó a maniobrar desde las caderas del esqueleto para que se moviera, Papyrus encontró difícil encontrar ningún motivo para contenerse nada más y pronunció las mismas notas de excitación que antes sólo estaban reservadas para la privacidad de su cuarto. Era como si salieran de un lugar más profundo que su pecho. Escucharse a sí mismo debería haber sido humillante, vergonzoso de alguna forma, pero en realidad ni siquiera le importaba.

De hecho, nada más aparte de las sensaciones presentes y el golpe de la magia caliente envolviendo la suya parecía tener la menor relevancia para su universo. En ese momento, libre de sus ataduras e inhibiciones, por primera vez Papyrus tuvo la distintiva idea de que estaba metido en un sueño.

Desde donde estaba ahora, culminando en medio de unas paredes estrechas que parecían capaces de hacer temblar a la tierra bajo sus pies, Papyrus deseó no despertarse pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 7

-Oye.

Papyrus no quería despertarse. Sólo después de anoche había tenido oportunidad de dormir en otro lugar aparte del sofá y su cuerpo no estaba listo para abandonar la comodidad. Pero con las palabras venía acompañada una mano tomándole del hombro y eso era más difícil de ignorar. Al principio era gentil, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos esa suavidad estaba siendo dejada de lado.

-¡Rus, por dios, ya pareces mi hermano!

Papyrus se resignó a abrir los ojos y, a pesar de que se dijo que ya debía esperárselo, todavía fue una sorpresa encontrar a su reflejo roto tan cerca de su propio rostro. El otro monstruo ya estaba vestido con su traje de uso diario y estaba a cuatro encima de su cuerpo. Papyrus pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los del otro para frotarse una cuenca.

-Buenas… -murmuró.

-Finalmente –dijo el otro Papyrus en un tono bajo e irritado. Papyrus se dijo que al menos había tenido la cortesía de no despertarlo a los gritos como a su hermano-. En realidad todavía es algo temprano para el desayuno y asistir a nuestros deberes diarios. La razón de que te despertara era porque había algo que quería probar y tenía que preguntarte si estabas bien al respecto.

Papyrus suspiró con fuerza.

-¿Tengo que moverme?

-No –afirmó el monstruo y por alguna razón una leve luz rojiza apareció en el hueso de sus mejillas-. De hecho lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte ahí. Quiero ver si puedo hacer que termines de esa manera. ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Termine cómo? –preguntó Papyrus y al verle la expresión incómoda, entendió. Un poco del sueño se le esfumó en el acto. De todas las conversaciones a las que podría haberse levantado, esa nunca habría entrado a su lista-. Oh. Eh… claro. Digo, mientras no incluya dolor.

-Oh, no, ya dejaste claro que esa no es tu área de experiencia y lo entiendo –El otro Papyrus asintió con seriedad-, así que no te preocupes. En todo caso, recuerdas tu palabra, ¿verdad?

-Mmm…

Anoche, después de que acabaran con el sofá y se trasladaran al cuarto del esqueleto alto, éste le había dado una charla rápida acerca de cómo serían las cosas si de verdad pretendía tener algo con ellos dos al mismo tiempo. 

La primera cosa, sobre la que no dejó de insistirle su importancia, era la selección de una palabra de seguridad, esa que sólo debía usar cuando no estaba absoluta y totalmente seguro de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. Sans tenía la suya y si la hubiera pronunciado, el otro Papyrus explicó, entonces todo el juego se habría detenido de inmediato, sin preguntas, sin vacilar, aunque cualquiera de los dos podría haberla dicho en cualquier momento. 

Era la única manera que tenían de confirmar que no estaban llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Les había tomado tiempo, mucha prueba y error, muchos sustos y momentos estresantes, pero finalmente habían conseguido llegar a un lugar en el que invitarlo no se sentía como arrastrar a alguien a un infierno, sino simplemente abrir las puertas al hogar dentro de su hogar, ese que nadie encontraría aunque revolvieran toda la casa.

Fundamentalmente se trataba de confianza y por alguna razón, el otro Papyrus creía que podía confiar en él. No sólo por lo que Sans decía sino porque a él también le parecía que era un monstruo digno de ello. Le preguntó si creía que él podría confiar en ellos y Papyrus no dudó un segundo en decir que sí, pese a que toda la charla en realidad estaba abrumándolo un poco. Es decir, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Uno era sí mismo y podía cuidar de sí mismo. E incluso cuando no podía, ahí estaba la versión de su hermano, quien siempre había sido responsable de mantener las cosas bajo control y en ese aspecto no parecía ser diferente. Aquel monstruo todavía le inquirió si lo decía en serio, y Papyrus no sabía si lo decía por incredulidad o por confirmar, pero le aseguró que así era y entonces el otro Papyrus lo había besado breve y ligero, una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. 

También le mencionó que había otros detalles que agregar, pero para entonces Sans roncaba en el regazo de su hermano y Papyrus ya había emitido su primer bostezo, por lo que lo dejarían para otro momento. Parecía que ese otro momento bien podía ser ahora. 

El problema era que en verdad no recordaba qué palabra era la que se le pedía.

-No realmente... Ya estaba muy cansado para entonces y tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. ¿Qué tiene de malo decir "detente, quiero parar"? ¿No debería ser suficiente?

Una parte de sí se preguntó por qué se molestaba en discutir ese detalle tan temprano a la mañana, cuando simplemente podría seguirle la corriente, pero le molestaba no entender las cosas y ya que lo tenía en frente podría aclararle sus ideas.

-Normalmente sí -dijo el otro Papyrus y algo en su tono hizo que Papyrus volviera a abrir las cuencas, lo justo para ver que todo embarazo se había ido de su rostro-, pero es diferente en esto. Piénsalo como una obra. A veces tu papel va a requerir que actúes como si no quisieras lo que está pasando, aunque así sea, y esa palabra me permitirá saber que ya no estás actuando. 

-Mmm –Papyrus sí recordaba que usaban mucho palabras así. Juego. Pretender. Papel. A él le parecía que era demasiado esfuerzo para algo que en teoría siempre había creído sería más simple, pero, siendo honestos, no era como si él tuviera una mejor idea para comparar. Parecía que ellos dos lo estaban sobrellevando bien, así que tal vez debía aceptar que sabían lo que hacían-. Vale, si tú lo dices. ¿Cuál era la mía?

El otro Papyrus se acercó a rozarle los dientes en su frente y los frotó suavemente, enviándole una tranquilizadora sensación de calor. Ese tipo de gestos no estaban nada mal y podía verse acostumbrándose a ellos. Pero en cuanto el monstruo volvió a separarse, le pareció demasiado corto el momento.

-La misma que Sans y yo usamos –dijo su doble-. Calceta. ¿Listo?

-Sí –Papyrus elevó la cabeza para seguirlo mientras el otro se sentaba en el borde de la cama, justo entre sus piernas-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Sólo practicar algo que no he tenido oportunidad de hacer todavía –El otro Papyrus elevó un pie desnudo y lo elevó sobre su entrepierna, apartando el elástico de su pantalón para llegar a hacer contacto con su pelvis. La sensación de hueso contra hueso en esa área sensible activó a los pocos roces a su magia, pasando lentamente de un tranquilo blanco a un encendido naranja-. ¿Cómodo?

Papyrus se dejó caer de vuelta en la almohada con un suspiro. No podía negar que le estaba gustando la manera en la cual los dedos de su reflejo se cerraban sobre su magia, acumulada en un montón brillante todavía sin forma. En la oscuridad de su cuarto podía ver su propio brillo más allá de su vientre y la lengua roja del otro monstruo saliendo a lamer sus dientes afilados. Cerró las cuencas con fuerza mientras abría un poco más las piernas. En poco tiempo su erección se elevaba y ahora era un par de pies esqueléticos los que lo acariciaban, primero apretando desde la base hinchada antes de frotarse contra su cabeza sensible.

-Ah, sí, era esto exactamente lo que quería -pronunció suavemente la voz que él por lo general escuchaba gritar.

Observándolo de reojo, Papyrus se percató de la manera fija en la que el otro lo miraba, como si se negara a perder el menor detalle y cada uno de los que estaba recibiendo ahora no hacían más que satisfacerlo por completo. No tenía idea de que las personas pudieran mirarse así, con tanta intensidad, haciéndole tomar más consciencia que antes lo íntimo que era lo que estaban haciendo. Jamás había tenido a nadie hacer algo así por él y francamente no estaba seguro de cuál debía ser el mejor curso de acción. ¿Debía decir algo? ¿Qué era lo que la gente normal hacía en esas situaciones?

-Je, ¿disfrutando el espectáculo? -comentó e inmediatamente supo que era un pobre intento, pero no le importó. 

Que le dieran un respiro a un novato.

-Ciertamente -sonrió el otro Papyrus, desplazando sus pies de un lado a otro para hacerle sentir la fricción de toda su planta hasta el talón-. Eres muy entretenido de ver, incluso callado. ¿Sabes que no hace falta reprimirte de ningún modo, no? Sans ya debería estar despierto de todas formas. Anoche no he podido escuchar tanto de ti como me gustaría.

Papyrus sintió un nuevo acceso de magia en su rostro. Podía ver a sus propias costillas expandirse y caer en una respiración a la que ya no podía controlar, la necesidad por la siguiente caricia volviéndose más obvia hasta que era como una picazón en su alma. Pero no estaba ni cerca de perderse a sí mismo en el mismo nivel que la otra versión de Sans anoche. Tal vez fuera algo que los otros Sans compartían entre sí. Él no lo sabría, desde luego, así que sólo podía especular al respecto.

-No creo que yo sea el tipo de monstruo que hace mucho ruido-murmuró y sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Siento decepcionarte, viejo.

-¿Mmm? -Su reflejo elevó una cuenca-. ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Los pies se apretaron con un poco más de fuerza a su alrededor. Todavía no dejaba de ser placentero, por lo que Papyrus no pensó que había una intención especial con ello.

-¿Viejo? ¿Algún problema? -preguntó, más que nada extrañado por la cuestión.

El otro Papyrus suspiró, relajándose sobre sus brazos detrás de él.

-Eres todavía nuevo, así que se te perdona el descuido. Pero cuando estemos en situaciones así se supone que tú debes dirigirte a mí con el apropiado respeto. Señor funcionaría bien.

-¿Es en serio?-dijo Papyrus antes de poder evitarlo y los pies esta vez le apretaron con más fuerza. Ahora el gesto sí que resultó incómodo y él levantó una mano sin tener ninguna idea en mente, pero su gesto fue cortado por la súbita magia azul que envolvió su alma. Su mano cayó sobre su vientre y se deslizó por su costado sin la menor voluntad. Con las cuencas agrandadas, observó al otro Papyrus, cuyos movimientos se habían detenido del todo, devolverle la mirada tranquilamente-. Oye...

-¿Quieres decir la palabra? -preguntó el otro monstruo.

Sus pies reanudaron las caricias. De alguna forma, el hecho de que ahora no pudiera moverse hacía que su magia reaccionara con más intensidad a los estímulos del otro. Papyrus tomó una profunda inspiración y negó con la cabeza.

-Un aviso habría estado bien -expresó entre dientes aun así.

-¿Qué habría de divertido en que supieras todo lo que voy a hacer? -El otro Papyrus se movió hacia el frente por sobre el colchón hasta dejar a sus muslos descansar sobre las piernas de Papyrus-. A veces vas a tener que confiar en que no busco tu malestar. Nosotros lo hacemos cada noche permitiéndote dormir aquí. Claro que tendrías que ser un idiota para intentar nada en primer lugar, pero eso es fuera de la cuestión. Espero que te relajes sabiendo que si quisiera herirte, no me molestaría hacerlo de esta manera -En todo ese tiempo los pies del esqueleto no se habían detenido y, por el contrario, ahora parecían haber encontrado un ritmo cómodo-. Ni siquiera te lo dejaría ver venir al golpe.

-Oye, puede que no sea un experto, pero incluso yo sé que esa es terrible charla para la cama -dijo Papyrus, bromeando sólo en parte.

-Sólo soy honesto -afirmó el monstruo, sin dejar de estrujarlo o darle importancia a sus declaraciones, como si fueran tan normales como declarar una preferencia de color-. Rus, estás en una posición en la que ningún otro monstruo ha estado antes. Queremos confiar en ti y, a cambio, necesitamos que confíes en nosotros. ¿Suena eso tan terrible acaso?

-Supongo que no -tuvo que admitir Papyrus, tomando una larga bocanada y echando la cabeza atrás. A pesar de la sorpresa, en ningún momento había creído realmente que estuviera en peligro. No dudaba de que esos dos sabrían hacer valer sus amenazas si alguna vez se vieran en necesidad de ello, y aun así se sentía seguro en su presencia; al menos eso tenía claro-. Tú... eh, eres el jefe.

-Mmm, sí, eso me gusta escuchar -murmuró el otro monstruo casi como un ronroneo-. Aprende tu lugar y acéptalo cuando te dirijas a mí.

Sus pies aumentaron de velocidad hasta el punto en que a Papyrus en verdad no podría importarle menos el resto de su cuerpo. La única cosa a la que le quería dedicar la menor atención era la presión de esos huesos firmes y su propia magia acumulándose, vibrando en su interior, alcanzando un cenit al cual era arrojado a toda velocidad. La magia azul presionando todo su cuerpo hacia abajo le forzaba a sentirse indefenso para hacer otra cosa que aceptar lo que fuera que el otro hiciera, impotente para luchar contra su propia excitación. Pero antes de que pudiera arrojarse de la cima tranquilamente, liberando la creciente presión en su pelvis, los pies dejaron de moverse. Se quedaron quietos, a la espera de algo. Incapaz de contenerse un gimoteo de protesta, Papyrus abrió las cuencas para ver a su reflejo sonreírle.

-Si quieres terminar, quiero escuchártelo pedir como un buen chico -dijo el monstruo.

-¿Es necesario...? -inquirió Papyrus con un rezongo.

-Esencial -respondió el otro-. Aunque, claro, siempre puedo levantarme y dejarte terminar por tu cuenta. De todos modos alguien tiene que preparar el desayuno.

-Está bien -masculló Papyrus. Deseó levantar sus manos para frotarse la cara, pero sus brazos continuaron inmóviles sobre el colchón. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de ocultarse y el calor continuaba ahí, llamándole la atención como una sirena-. Está bien, maldito seas... Hazlo, señor.

-Eso fue espantoso. ¿Esa es tu idea de tener buenos modales? Repite después de mí, y memoriza esto para la próxima vez: déjeme correrme, señor, por favor.

Papyrus gruñó quejumbroso. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, deseando más que nada apagar el naranja que iluminaba incluso sus sábanas, mover las caderas, acabar con esa incomodidad de una buena vez. En las pocas ocasiones en que había jugado consigo mismo toda la experiencia no duraba más que unos minutos, entre su propia falta de interés en alargar la experiencia más de lo necesario y la cochina culpa que siempre estaba lista para asomar la cabeza no bien acababa, recordándole que la idea que lo había llevado a ese punto era una que no se le estaba permitida.

En esa ocasión, sin embargo, así como anoche, no era el caso. En todo caso debería ser incluso más seguro ahora porque ni siquiera se trataba de un monstruo que fuera un doble de su hermano, pero un doble de sí mismo. A pesar de que en cuestión de personalidad todavía difirieran demasiado, ¿al final no se trataba de otra masturbación? Siendo así, ¿qué razón tenía para resistirse en lo más mínimo?

-Bien... -susurró entre dientes, incapaz de verle-. D-déjame correrme, señor... por favor.

De reojo se percató del brillo satisfecho que pasó por las cuencas de su doble, recordándole vagamente a cuando su hermano abría un nuevo regalo bajo el árbol decorado. Saberse el causante de esa reacción nunca había sido desagradable en lo absoluto, pero dadas las circunstancias resultaba vergonzoso.

-Aah, eso está mejor. Te has portado bien por ahora, de modo que te concederé el favor. No te olvides de agradecerlo después.

Antes de que se le pudiera ocurrir una respuesta, los pies volvieron a frotarse contra su erección y de alguna parecía que estos lo estaban acariciando en todas las maneras que más deseaba. No fue ninguna sorpresa para nadie cuando tomó sólo un poco más de esa estimulación para que Papyrus arqueara su espina lo más que era posible, derramándose sin reservas. La liberación de magia, tanto suya como la del otro sobre su alma, le dejó relajado y con unas ganas inmensas de volver a dormir. Cerrando las cuencas, Papyrus suspiró.

-Gracias... señor -agregó de última.

-Buen chico -Hubo un movimiento indefinible sobre el colchón. Antes de que Papyrus se diera cuenta algo tocó contra sus dientes y cuando vio de nuevo, encontró a uno de los pies cubierto de su exceso mágico extendido hacia él-. Ahora limpia el desastre que has hecho.

Papyrus volvió a rezongar, pero esta vez hizo lo que se le pedía sin más demora, dejando a su lengua recorrer los pequeños huesos y chupándolos dentro de su boca hasta que volvieron a estar de nuevo blancos. Se había probado a sí mismo antes, por simple curiosidad, descubriendo así que su sabor era espeso y dulce, pero no tan fácil de identificar como la miel con la que se llenaba. Repitió lo mismo por el otro pie cuando éste se le ofreció y no perdía oportunidad de deleitarse en la expresión arrobada del otro monstruo, como si le encantara cada segundo del espectáculo. Sólo por ello se demoró unos segundos más de lo necesario, asegurándose de abrir la boca y fuera apreciable el movimiento de su lengua por cada dedo. Finalmente depositó un beso en la planta antes de dejarlo ir.

-Has hecho muy bien, Rus -dijo el otro Papyrus y volvió a cambiar de posición, esta vez para ponerse en cuatro sobre él, sus pupilas rojas dando un brillo satisfecho con él-. De verdad creo que podríamos pasarla muy bien los dos juntos, ¿no lo crees?

Papyrus asintió, encontrando sencillo esbozar una sonrisa sincera. Había estado bien y no le importaría repetirlo si se daba la oportunidad. Su contraparte sonrió igualmente y se inclinó a rozarle brevemente los dientes en su frente.

-Me alegro de que lo veas así -afirmó el alto esqueleto, poniéndose de pie. Sus largas piernas se imponían a cada lado de su cuerpo, cubiertas por esos pantalones apretados que a él nunca se le ocurriría usar y no hacían otra cosa que hacerle desear recorrerlas de arriba abajo con sus manos-. Vete vistiendo por ahora. Hoy me acompañarás igualmente a trabajar.

-Como digas, pero oye... -Papyrus dijo, ya cuando el otro se hallaba a punto de abrir la puerta. El monstruo se volvió hacia él y Papyrus señaló vagamente hacia su cinturón, de donde salía un débil pero todavía notable brillo rojizo-. ¿No quieres... ayuda con eso?

El otro monstruo sonrió simplemente.

-Oh, para eso tengo a Sans en la otra habitación -afirmó el otro-. Ahora arréglate. Te estaré llamando cuando el desayuno esté listo.

\---

 

Ir al trabajo con el otro Papyrus ese día consistió en seguirlo mientras hacía su ronda por Hotland, revisando las trampas de pasada y amenazando a cualquiera que viera faltando a su trabajo o a la escuela cuando debería estar ahí. En esos momentos tuvo oportunidad de ver al esqueleto en su elemento en cara de sus obligaciones. Había tenido una idea el día anterior, pero ahora se le hacía mucho más notable la diferencia entre la manera en la que Papyrus movía los brazos y su cuerpo en general con cómo se conducía por su propio hogar. A puertas cerradas o no había un deseo de llenar el espacio con su presencia, una absoluta negación a pasar desapercibido, pero afuera además había un aire tenso, casi amenazante, que invitaba a cualquiera en las proximidades a perderse de vista, no fuera que resultara ser la última gota que derramara el vaso. 

Cuando hablaba con las otras personas, en especial aquellos a los que regañaba por faltar a sus deberes, su voz seguí siendo tan imponente como antes pero al mismo tiempo tranquila, en un tono fríamente controlado, que de alguna manera se sentía peor que los gritos que podía pegar. El monstruo en sí apenas lo miró o reconoció su presencia, tomando por hecho que lo seguiría, manteniendo una distancia de al menos tres pasos entre ellos, sólo dirigiéndole el ocasional discurso sobre no ser como el resto de aquellos vagos antes de continuar como si no existiera. Si alguien se le quedaba viendo por un largo rato o preguntaba directo quién era, la respuesta podía ser cortante o una llamada a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

En todas esas interacciones, también le fue difícil ignorar la manera en que la gente reaccionaba al alto esqueleto. Había una abierta hostilidad adonde fuera que se dirigieran, pero aun así por lo general los monstruos no se atrevían a verlo a la cara y decían apresuradamente lo que fuera necesario para acabar la charla, incluso si eso implicaba dirigirse a sus trabajos. Las señales de frustración, las miradas asesinas de reojo o los insultos masticados por lo bajo resultaban de lo más comunes. A veces el otro Papyrus los reprimía por ello, otras lo ignoraba, pero ninguno se le escapaba. Mientras tanto él todavía sentía en sus espaldas su odio, como un soplo de aire caliente en su nuca.

Su constante sensación de incomodidad encontró un momento de respiro cuando el esqueleto le mandó a ir al puesto de su hermano.

-Si es que lo conozco, y eso hago, no va a estar ahí –comentó el monstruo, gruñendo. Ni siquiera le daba más que la espalda mientras hablaba-. Habrá llevado su gordo trasero a Grillby, imagino. En cuyo caso, sé de algún uso y llévalo a su puesto. Ve si puedes mantenerlo ahí de algún modo hasta que yo vaya más tarde.

-Vale –dijo Papyrus, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tú eres el jefe. ¿Algo más que quieres que le diga?

-Sí, de hecho –afirmó el monstruo y le agarró del frente de su camiseta. Papyrus apenas tuvo tiempo de fruncir el ceño antes de que su espalda diera contra la pared de un edificio, adentro de un callejón. El golpe no resultó tan fuerte como simplemente sorprendente, pero un impacto más fuerte resultó ser cuando el otro esqueleto le sostuvo la mandíbula, imponiéndole un beso que se traga su gemido de sorpresa. La lengua parecía dispuesta a llenarle toda la boca. Apenas tuvo oportunidad de siquiera relajarse al ser algo familiar, al fin, cuando el contacto se rompió y volvió a ser empujado a la calle-. Dile a ese holgazán que esté en casa para la noche. Tengo otras ideas para nosotros que quisiera utilizar.

Papyrus se irguió y se giró, pero su reflejo ya le daba la espalda en dirección contraria. No tenía idea de qué acababa de pasar. Su alma todavía latía un poco agitada por la brusca estimulación. ¿Era así como se manejaban las cosas?

Como sea, no quería quedarse en esa área más de lo que fuera necesario. Ahora que no tenía al otro monstruo al lado, ya no atraía tanto la atención pero seguía sin gustarle en lo absoluto la que sí lo hacía, de modo que acabó saltándose grandes porciones del camino y manteniéndose más que nada en las sombras para no llamar la atención. Desgraciadamente ya no podía aspirar a la misma discreción al entrar en Snowdin, pero al menos ahí los monstruos parecían más inmersos en sus propios asuntos.

Eso pensaba hasta que llegó a la zona del bosque y de pronto percibió un cambio en el ambiente. Si no fuera porque sus reflejos eran un poco más afilados que la norma, la enorme hacha lanzada sin duda que le habría dado en el blanco en su espalda. Al no ser así, Papyrus se hizo a un lado a dejar que el arma silbando a su lado. 

Luego del ataque fallido, el hacha giró en el aire y de nuevo se corrió a un costado para evitar su filo. Había reconocido al arma, incluso si era un poco más grande a lo que estaba habituado, y como se lo imaginaba, cuando se volvió el mango aterrizó en la palma extendida de la versión de ese universo de Dogaressa. Ella y su marido salían de los árboles, seguidos por Greater Dog y Lesser Dog.

-¿No les dije que olía a huesos por aquí? –dijo Dogamy.

-¿Dónde están tus dueños, cachorrito? –dijo Dogaressa-. ¿Qué hace uno como tú sin correa? No vas a durar nada así.

-¿Uno como yo? –preguntó Papyrus, pero agitó la cabeza. Si esos tipos querían pelea, no iba a dárselas-. Escuchen, siento lo que Sans les hizo, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que me iré por mi camino, ustedes el suyo y todos quedamos en paz.

Sabía que sus palabras caerían en saco roto en cuanto escuchó la risa de los cuatro perros, mezclados con el ladrido corto y agudo de Greater Dog. En ese momento su alma sintió el tirón familiar y de pronto estaba viendo a los cuatro en modo de batalla. 

-Ah, pero si Sans de verdad se preocupa tanto por ti –dijo Dogaressa, preparando su hacha- y lanzando el primer ataque en conjunto con su marido-. ¿Me pregunto cuánto podría molestarle si ya no estuvieras?

-Eh, yo no diría mucho –dijo Papyrus, corriéndose a un lado. No pensaba hacer nada en su siguiente turno, pero parecía que ahí las reglas de etiqueta respecto a esas situaciones importaban poco o nada a los monstruos y de esa novedad se enteró al siguiente momento, cuando los cuatro atacaron sin demora -. Creo que ustedes sobreestiman demasiado el aprecio que me tiene. Ustedes sólo lo atraparon en un mal momento, es todo. Me apena decirles esto pero si quieren llegar a él, están en serio perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

-¿Es así? –dijo Dogamy, su voz tiñéndose de frustración-. ¡Maldita sea, quédate quieto! ¡Este desgraciado sólo tiene un punto de vida! ¡Debería ser fácil!

-Un error común –No pudo evitar comentar Papyrus, pasando de los hachazos combinados en los otros ataques. Tenía que admitir que se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil encontrar el ritmo, pero en verdad no era nada imposible. Lo malo era que se veía agotándose más pronto de lo normal si continuaba así y entonces estaría en problemas-. Oigan, esto fue divertido y todo, pero ya tengo que irme. Nos veremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Intentó extender la mano para seleccionar escapar, pero la espada de Lesser Dog pasó rápidamente por donde había estado su muñeca. Trató una vez más, pero ahora también estaba la lanza de Greater Dog. Ni siquiera le dejaban utilizar su propio menú. Eso era inconveniente, por decir lo menos.

-No hace falta poner a nadie en perril, chicos –dijo, echándose hacia atrás para evitar el impacto de otro proyectil-. Vamos, ustedes ya deben saber que no valgo la pena. No van a conseguir mucho AMOR de mí de todas formas.

Dogaressa ladró de golpe, cortando sus palabras.

-Les dije, les dije –insistió ella con una sonrisa divertida-. ¡Ni siquiera está atacando! ¡Es un debilucho! –Papyrus abrió la boca para decirle que tenía toda la razón, que por eso eliminarlo no significaría ninguna victoria, pero entonces la monstruo continuó-. ¡Y luego tiene el descaro de caminar por ahí, como si el resto del mundo no le importara, como si no tuviera nada que temer por parte de nadie! ¿No es lo más molesto que han visto en sus vidas?

Los otros perros gruñeron de acuerdo.

-¡Y ahora ni siquiera se defiende! ¿Quién se ha creído este saco de huesos que es? –replicó Dogamy-. Incluso cuando no está con los otros, se atreve a ir así por ahí. ¿Es que se piensa demasiado bueno para pelear?

-Eso es exactamente lo que pasa –dijo una voz detrás de Papyrus y una barrera de huesos surgió del suelo para cubrirlo, deteniendo los ataques en el acto. Un segundo más tarde Sans estaba a su lado, una mueca de irritación en el rostro-. ¿Quién desperdiciaría su magia con alguno de ustedes, montón de animales idiotas?

Los perros descubrieron los dientes, pero ninguno intentó atacarles de inmediato y Papyrus se percató de cómo se apretujaban entre sí, sus pelos en punta.

-Ah, ¿qué pasó ahora? –dijo Sans, dejando a sus palabras vibrar en una risa burlona-. ¿El gato les comió la lengua? 

Greater Dog se adelantó con el brazo listo para arremeter con su lanza, pero bastó un solo gesto de Sans para que su alma se volviera azul y, moviendo el resto de su brazo, fuera estrellada una y otra vez contra el suelo. Los puntos de vida del monstruo descendían a cada impacto mientras el resto contemplaba, paralizados.

-Estúpidos animales, ustedes nunca aprenden, ¿verdad? ¿Saben lo que se les hace a los perros que no hacen más que molestar? –continuó Sans, sus palabras escuchándose todavía por sobre los gemidos doloridos de su oponente. Lesser Dog, gimoteando, intentó adelantarse con su espalda, pero su escudo no le sirvió de nada contra la magia de Sans y fue arrojado contra los dos perros que quedaban, afectando los puntos de todo el grupo-. Como decía… a los perros como ustedes deberían ponerlos adormir.

Los puntos de Greater Dog descendían gradualmente, sin pausa. Papyrus finalmente reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de que Sans no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse ahí, de que eso no se trataba de un mero escarmiento. Se adelantó y puso una mano sobre el brazo del esqueleto, dirigiéndolo hacia abajo suavemente.

-Ya es suficiente, viejo –dijo tranquilamente, dirigiéndole una sonrisa-. Tengo la impresión de que ya entendieron la idea.

-¿Eh? –dijo Sans. Su desconcierto le hizo perder el control sobre el alma de Greater Dog, el cual se arrastró hacia los otros perros, pero el monstruo bajo no podía importarle menos mientras clavaba una mirada incrédula en Papyrus-. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Esos idiotas trataron de matarte! 

-Pero no lo hicieron. Aprecio el apoyo, pero no hace falta todo esto. No quisiera que acabaras haciendo algo de lo que te arrepintieras.

Sans se irguió lo máximo que le permitía su baja estatura, la luz de sus cuencas idas del todo y la sonrisa de su rostro todavía presente pero seca, como un relieve en una figura de porcelana.

-Sí te das cuenta de que no sería el primer monstruo al que vuelvo polvo, ¿no es así? –preguntó el monstruo, hablando en un tono helado que no le importaría no volver a escuchar.

-Lo he visto –dijo Papyrus, sin perder su aire relajado. Era difícil, considerando que ambos estaban en modo batalla y él siendo un juez, el ignorar el nivel de AMOR que Sans desplegaba junto al resto de sus estadísticas. Resultaba más que un poco perturbador el que tuviera en primer lugar; no le convenía pensar en eso ahora-, pero si eres algo como yo tampoco te vuelve loco la idea de aumentar un nombre más a la lista –Sans bufó despectivo, cruzándose de brazos-. Escucha, hazlo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero cargar con esto.

Sans gruñó, desviando la vista.

-Bien –escupió como si fuera una sucia palabra. Alrededor de ellos el bosque de Snowdin volvió a hacerse visible. Los perros se reagruparon y se alejaron de ahí, cargando a Greater Dog. Antes de que se alejaran demasiado, Sans les gritó-. ¡Más les vale recordar esto, sarnosos! ¡La única razón por la que siguen de pie es porque sus vidas no valen ni siquiera el trabajo de eliminarlas!

Los perros no se volvieron a responderle, pero el que se retiraran a una mayor velocidad sirvió igualmente. Papyrus se acercó al doble de su hermano y le puso la mano en el hombro, dándole un gentil apretón.

-Gracias.

Sans se lo sacudió de encima y se rascó la nuca, tratando de disimular el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Papyrus igualmente hizo de cuenta que no lo notaba.

-No me agradezcas, no lo hice por bondad a ellos –dijo el monstruo, la mandíbula tensa-. Más que nada es porque sé lo que es tener tu primer muerto encima de golpe. Tú no tienes absolutamente ninguno. Tu universo debe ser todavía más suave de lo que creía.

-Eso parece –concordó Papyrus sin problemas. Suspiró de alivio-. De todos modos lo aprecio.

-Como sea –espetó Sans y se giró hacia él-. ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? Creí que ibas a estar con el jefe.

-Terminamos y me mandó a asegurar que estuvieras en tu puesto.

-¿Solo? Je, el jefe debe tener mucha confianza en ti y en que no te meterás en líos.

-Bueno, no puedes culpar al sujeto si tengo una cara digna de confianza. Obviamente él sabe lo que se hace.

Sans apenas emitió una media risa antes de que la sonrisa volviera a caer de su cráneo. Una de sus manos se puso a jugar con la argolla de su collar.

-Viejo, no es un chiste. A esos tipos no les habría importado matarte. Como ellos son todos los otros monstruos aquí. Te das cuenta de ello, ¿verdad? 

-Me estoy haciendo a la idea –dijo Papyrus. La idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero con cada momento que pasaba ahí se daba cuenta de que esa era la realidad de las cosas-. De acuerdo, probablemente esa fue mi culpa. Iré con más cuidado la próxima vez. 

-No me hagas ningún favor -masculló Sans, siguiendo por el camino de piedra. Papyrus lo siguió, poniéndose a su lado sin problemas-. Esta es la segunda vez que te salvo. No entiendo por qué no te defiendes tú mismo cuando eres perfectamente capaz de ello. ¿De qué te sirve tener toda esa magia si no?

-Hum -dijo Papyrus, sin tener realmente una respuesta y sabiendo que el otro tampoco se la esperaba. No quería pelear, tan sencillo. Pero por la manera en que el otro Sans se había comportado ya podía imaginar que podía repetir la misma explicación todo lo que quisiera y todavía no le habría aclarado nada, por lo que no le veía el sentido-. Oh -dijo, para cambiar el tema-, tu hermano también quería que te pasara un mensaje.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Sans, volviéndose hacia él con un nuevo interés-. ¿Qué quiere?

Papyrus hizo un recorrido visual de los alrededores para asegurarse de que estuvieran completamente solos. No percibía la presencia de ningún alma cercana ni escuchaba nada alarmante, por lo que asumió que ese debía ser caso. En tanto el bajo esqueleto parecía impacientarse cada segundo más de silencio, Papyrus le tomó suavemente del mentón y se lo subió, chocando los dientes en un leve roce. 

-Eso -dijo Papyrus.

Sans parpadeó su sorpresa por un segundo antes de recomponerse, la sonrisa confiada de nuevo en su rostro.

-Ah, no, eso no puede ser -dijo el monstruo-. Eso no suena al jefe para nada. ¿Estás seguro de que eso no ha sido por parte tuya?

-No, de hecho eso fue él -afirmó Papyrus, asintiendo con falsa seriedad.

La misma seriedad que le permitió mantener una expresión neutra incluso cuando Sans le agarró del pecho de su camiseta y lo arrastró hacia los árboles. Lo bueno respecto a la diferencia entre sus alturas era que los tirones de Sans no se sentían tan fuertes como los de su hermano, pero todavía era algo contra algo que no le dejaba muchas opciones. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad no se esperaba fue el empujón detrás de su rodilla, el cual causó que perdiera el equilibrio y se encontrara de pronto con su trasero contra el suelo helado y el otro esqueleto de pie en frente de él.

-¿Estás seguro de que el mensaje del jefe no era un poco más así? -dijo Sans, ya agarrándole de la mandíbula y no dejándole pronunciar el menor sonido antes de decidir ahogarlo con su lengua, llenándole con su aliento cálido.

Papyrus mentalmente tiró la toalla mientras dejaba a sus brazos envolver la cintura del monstruo más bajo. Se rendía. Oficialmente no podía predecir a esos monstruos ni entender del todo cómo funcionaban. Si era así como ellos se manejaban, qué diablos, lo aceptaría. De todos modos no podía decir que en realidad le disgustara. El cuerpo más bajo se acercó hacia él y le abrazó el cuello con sus brazos, apretándolos a ambos más cerca.

-¿Iba así? -dijo Sans y una de sus manos se deslizó, por encima de sus costillas, haciéndolo vibrar, hasta su entrepierna todavía plana, los dedos cerrándose en torno al hueso ahí debajo-. ¿O iba algo más así?

-No exactamente -murmuró Papyrus, estremeciéndose bajo el contacto-. Ahora que lo pienso, no lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Quizá puedas ayudarme a recordar?

Sans estaba de nuevo haciendo ese gesto de pasarse la lengua por su colmillo dorado y Papyrus sólo podía mirar con arrobamiento, pensando que nunca, jamás, se habría esperado ver algo así con ese rostro. El que estuviera dirigida hacia él y tuviera toda la libertad del mundo para tocar sin tener que echarse atrás le seguía pareciendo algo sacado de un sueño, un hecho imposible que, gracias al cielo, el otro monstruo se encargaba de confirmarle como real. Lo único que podría haberlo sacado de la fantasía era el recordar que estaban en un lugar público, pero en cuanto las manos del otro se cerraron entorno a su erección recién formada a través de sus pantalones, ese hecho le pareció uno sin la menor importancia. Los dos podían teletransportarse a la menor señal de peligro en cualquier momento y en todo caso estaban en un área de por sí bastante densa del bosque, adonde probablemente ni los más jóvenes se aventurarían a jugar. Estaban a salvo, y vivos y nadie había tenido que morir. ¿No era esa suficiente razón para darse un momento de celebración?

Agarrando las nalgas recién formadas del otro, Papyrus decidió que no pasaba nada si se entregaba a ese inocente juego.

\----

Más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado, Papyrus se dirigió a Snowdin hacia el puesto de su hermano. Se suponía que tendría que hablar con Undyne acerca de los informes criminales de fin de mes, pero la casa de Waterfall estaba vacía y al mensajear a la capitana sólo recibió un mensaje diciéndole que ella estaba ocupada y, aunque por ningún especificaba ocupada con qué, tenía la vaga impresión de que incluía a la Científica Real. Desde hacía un par de semanas le parecía clarísimo que la relación entre esas dos estaba bastante cerca de dejar de ser meramente platónica, sin importar lo que la propia capitana dijera al respecto sobre que sólo tenía curiosidad por sus libros de sabihondos, como si alguien que la conociera un poco fuera a creérselo.

El caso era que estaba libre hasta que tuviera que hacer su segunda ronda del día y, naturalmente, su primera idea fue a ver cómo iba el holgazán de su hermano. No sabía bien qué opinión le merecía Rus, pero algo respecto a su rostro le gritaba que era un monstruo responsable y quería creer que podría ser de una influencia positiva en Sans. Incluso si la historia con la cual se había presentado ante él debería ponerlo en la misma categoría perezosa, el hecho de que hubiera tomado acciones para mejorar, empezando por ir a buscar al Terrible Papyrus de entre todos los monstruos, debería decir mucho acerca de su potencial para hacer mejor. Al final no había razón para que todos no fueran ciudadanos ejemplares, sobre todo si ponían el esfuerzo para ello y hasta ahora en ese sentido Rus no le había decepcionado.

Pero en cuanto llegó al puesto de su hermano, no había nadie adentro o en los alrededores más cercanos. No quería asumir de inmediato que esos dos estaban atragantándose con alguna porquería en Grillby, de modo que continuó por el camino más adelante. Tras saltar sobre la trampa sobre la que no había ningún puente (porque entonces no sería ninguna trampa), llegó frente a la puerta de piedra contra la cual algunas tardes podía encontrar a Sans apoyado, riéndose suavemente. Tampoco estaba ahí.

Así que la peste holgazana de su hermano se le estaba pegando a su aprendiz después de todo. Bueno, eso era fantástico. Maravilloso. Estupendo. ¿Por qué no? ¡Que todo mundo abandonara su trabajo ahora! ¡No era como si nadie necesitara centinelas que mantuvieran las cuencas abiertas o nada por el estilo! ¡No, si lo mejor era ser desperdicios de aire, magia y espacio sin contribuir para nada a lo que de por sí era una sociedad en seria necesidad de un poco de disciplina para no canibalizarse a sí misma! Y tal vez era un poco su culpa por no decirle a su hermano acerca de qué tan mal las cosas realmente estaban, pero eso era irrelevante para su disgusto actual y en esos momentos lo último que necesitaba era ser tan racional como fuera posible. 

Después de haberle dado su buena patada a la puerta (agregando una nueva marca a las muchas que ya tenía), finalmente se encontró con la suficiente presencia de ánimo para pensar de nuevo. De acuerdo, iría a Grillby y les recordaría a esos dos sus obligaciones. Qué diablos, si no era absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal para el Terrible Papyrus. La única diferencia era que tendría que ser dos cráneos a los que esperaba llenar con algún sentido común lo que fuera y dios sabía que él... ¿qué era esa cosa?

Papyrus jamás había visto una formación así. La idea más parecida con la que podía compararla era en la visión de una de nieve arrojada al aire antes de que diera con su rostro, pero tampoco era eso y no sólo porque era negra en lugar de blanca. En los bordes de aquel fenómeno aparecían cuadros multicolores, distorsionando la verdadera forma y color de los árboles a su alrededor. No podía ver más allá de él, ni por arriba, debajo o los costados, como si intentara activamente impedirle el paso. ¿Y encima parecía acercarse? El Terrible Papyrus conjuró un montón de huesos listos para ser lanzados, pero por alguna razón el modo batalla no se activaba como lo haría si se enfrentara al ataque de un monstruo. Si no era el producto de la magia, ¿entonces de qué?

Intentó dispersarlo, crear una entrada por la cual podría salir al otro lado, pero parecía inútil. Cada ataque que lanzara, fuera grande o largo sólo parecía ser consumido y la bola de nieve que no era en lo absoluto una bola de nieve continuaba acercándose sin pausa. Aun así, el monstruo esqueleto no era uno que se rindiera y siguió intentándolo, sólo para ver sus esfuerzos frustrados repetidamente. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya no tenía más espacio al que retroceder mientras aquel negro desconocido con sus cuadros y formas geométricas ya habían conseguido tragarse casi todo su campo de visión. Papyrus se puso en posición defensiva y esperó por lo peor.

Cuando se sintió envolver por aquella oscuridad, notó la diferencia en el acto. Los sonidos usuales de la brisa pasando entre los árboles y el crujido de la nieva bajo sus botas desaparecieron del todo, siendo reemplazados por la más absoluta nada. Incluso si los esqueletos de por sí no podían percibir el frío como lo haría un monstruo con piel, sus huesos aun así notaron la inmediata ausencia. 

Creyó que todavía tenía un suelo sobre el cual pararse, pero pronto esa noción salió volando de la ventana cuando sintió a sus piernas perder la firmeza que antes las sostenía. Estaba vivo, eso era lo único que sabía en concreto, y podía apreciarlo, pero no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando. Para cuando quiso abrir las cuencas para averiguarlo, tuvo apenas un vistazo de las figuras multicolores antes de que fueran reemplazadas por el camino de salida de las ruinas y su rostro tuviera un directo encuentro con el suelo.

El golpe le dio por sorpresa, y si pudo poner un brazo para impedir que se machacara los dientes fue por simple suerte. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el universo parecía dar vueltas. ¿De verdad había aterrizado adonde estaba antes? Mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, una voz le llamó a sus espaldas.

-¡PAPYRUS!

Papyrus gruñó con descontento. Tener a la gente gritando su nombre no era lo que necesitaba con una jaqueca como la suya aproximándose. Se volvió, a punto de decirle a su hermano que estaba bien y que no había necesidad de perder la calma, pero las palabras murieron en su boca antes de que pudiera sacarlas. 

En frente de él se encontraba un monstruo esqueleto, uno que nunca había conocido antes.


	7. Chapter 7

-Ah –dijo Papyrus, acabando de arreglarse la camiseta. El Sans de ese universo lanzó un escupitajo anaranjado en la nieve cerca de sus zapatillas y se volvió hacia él antes de que saliera de entre los árboles, esperando a que hablara. Acababa de recordarlo-. Tu hermano dijo que pasaría más tarde para asegurarse de que estuvieras en tu puesto.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso? –dijo Sans y revisó la hora en su celular, haciendo una mueca-. Mierda. Nos hemos quedado demasiado tiempo aquí. Seguro que ahora nos está esperando para comernos la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo no me opondría a eso –comentó Papyrus con una sonrisa.

Sans levantó la vista hacia él. Le costó nada más un segundo percatarse de la razón de su entretenimiento y entonces una risa agitó sus hombros, dándole un amistoso empujón al hombro.

-Que no te oiga el jefe decir eso –le advirtió, todavía son tono divertido.

-Tú sabes que él lo amaría –afirmó Papyrus con despreocupación, pero ahora le entró la duda.

¿Era algo que todos sus hermanos podían compartir o algo sólo referente al suyo? Una parte de sí estaría triste de ser lo último. El pseudo odio por su sentido del humor era una de sus partes favoritas de su interacción.

-Sí, pero con mayor razón nos mataría –dijo Sans, ahora tirando de su cinturón en dirección al camino de piedra. Una vez el otro empezó a caminar por su cuenta, lo soltó, dándole la espalda-. Al menos será algo que no nos encuentre en Grillby. Si pregunta le diré que tú nos entretuviste dándome su mensaje.

-Sí, pero tú tampoco tenías que pedir un posdata tan exhaustivo, ¿sabes?

Sans sólo le gruñó en respuesta, sin volverse, pero todavía alcanzó a ver la luz roja mágica iluminando su rostro. Papyrus se encogió de hombros. Los dos sabían que en realidad poco o nada importaba el motivo por el que faltaran al trabajo, el mero hecho de que faltaran en primer lugar sería suficiente para molestar al monstruo. 

En cuanto llegaron al puesto de vigilancia, les sorprendió no encontrar al alto esqueleto esperando de brazos cruzados. Papyrus suspiró con un alivio inesperado, pero Sans continuó recorriendo la zona, como si su hermano fuera a estar ocultándose por alguna parte. En cuanto estuvo claro que ese no era el caso, el monstruo volvió a revisar su celular y frunció el ceño.

-No pasa nada –dijo Papyrus, reclinándose contra el puesto de vigilancia-. A lo mejor sólo se atrasó con deberes de Guardia. Eso ha pasado antes, imagino.

-¿Eh? –Sans parpadeó en su dirección-. Eh, sí, claro. Es que él normalmente enviaría un mensaje, pero supongo que Undyne no le estará dejando ahora.

Con una mueca incómoda, Sans regresó el celular a su bolsillo y entró por la puerta de madera para ocupar su asiento, su vista todavía yéndose hacia el camino de piedra por el que habían venido. Unos minutos de silencio pasaron antes de que un sonido familiar se escuchara.

-Toc toc.

Sans soltó un resoplido como una risa abortada y vio al otro esqueleto, todavía su mano alzada en forma de puño al lado de la puerta.

-¿En serio, viejo? ¿Incluso eso? –comentó el bajo esqueleto, pero se reclinó hacia adelante y apoyó el mentón sobre una mano-. De acuerdo. ¿Quién es?

-El que vende uvas.

-¿Y no pasas?

-No puedo si no me abre.

Un nuevo resoplido más fuerte, ahora acabando en una corta risa, agitó al monstruo.

-Dios, ese fue espantoso –comentó, agitando la cabeza.

-Los tengo todavía peores.

-¿Ah, sí? –Una nota de desafío se dejó colar en la voz del monstruo y golpeó la puerta desde el interior-. Toc toc.

-¿Quién es?

-Queta Landa.

-¿Queta Landa quién?

-No sé, pregúntale tú, vago inútil.

Papyrus no pudo contenerse la carcajada.

-De acuerdo, ese fue horrible–reconoció, asintiendo con aprobación-. Pero todavía no has escuchado nada. Te advierto que me entrené con los expertos.

-¡Ja! Hombre, por favor. Yo soy el experto aquí.

Continuaron tocando por turnos la puerta y haciéndose reír con cada cual chiste más malo que el anterior, cuando de pronto los interrumpió el sonido del celular vibrando desde el interior de la chaqueta de Sans. En cuanto esté lo sacó, secándose las mejillas, la sonrisa de pronto pareció un poco menos amplia que antes.

-Heh, ya es hora de ir al puesto de hot dogs –dijo y revisó el camino desierto antes de ponerse de pie-. El jefe… debe estar especialmente ocupado hoy, ¿no? 

-Seguro –afirmó Papyrus, haciéndose a un lado para permitir al bajo esqueleto salir-. Voy contigo.

-¿No era obvio eso? –replicó Sans, intentando una sonrisa arrogante y saliéndole el mismo gesto tenso que le viera antes-. No puedo mantener tu trasero de una pieza si no sé dónde diablos estás. Eso es lo que el jefe siempre me dice.

Papyrus no supo de qué mejor manera responder a eso que dándole una palmada al hombro del monstruo, el cual se sacudió su mano de encima con menos irritación de la que habría esperado. Ahora incluso él se sentía un poco incómodo ante la idea de que hubieran pasado toda la mañana sin tener noticias suyas. Sonaba totalmente opuesto a algo que haría su hermano, pero, desde luego, su hermano no tenía un trabajo oficial bajo el mando de la implacable capitana. 

¿A lo mejor se había quedado sin energía? Como sea que fuera, Papyrus trató de aligerar el ambiente contando los mejores chistes malos que conocía pero pronto se dio cuenta de que, si bien se reía un poco, el sonido que sacaba del monstruo sonaba más bien inhibido y eso, sumada a las nuevas gotas de sudor rojizo que nacía en su cráneo, acabó haciendo que desistiera, caminando ambos en un silencio expectante que no le gustaba para nada.

\--

Durante el resto de la tarde siguieron sin tener noticias del Guardia Real. Papyrus hacía un esfuerzo consciente por sacar a Sans de su propia cabeza, a sabiendas de que si se lo permitía el monstruo se quedaría atrapado en los peores escenarios posibles, pero incluso él se estaba preocupando. Quería creer que sólo era el día en que su doble tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse, nada más y nada menos, pero para cuando Sans se resignó a preguntar a los perros si no habían escuchado acerca de un humano o un "cachorro extraño" merodeando por el pueblo, quedándose callado después de recibir su negativa, sabía que ninguna palabra que no fuera de su hermano iba a penetrar en ese cráneo sudoroso.

A la hora en la que normalmente deberían estar cenando, la magia del subsuelo oscureciendo su imitación del cielo, todavía no habían recibido noticia y Papyrus no sabía qué hacer para cambiar la creciente ansiedad de Sans. Le seguía hablando, bromeaba acerca de que su hermano les debía una fiesta por de hecho haberse presentado a sus trabajos en horario, pero ni bien dejaba de hacerlo la angustia en su rostro y sus movimientos nerviosos eran imposibles de ignorar.

En cuanto la total oscuridad dominó las calles, Sans ya no hacía otra cosa que mirar a la puerta, ya sin responderle a sus pobres intentos de conversación.

-Nunca ha sido bueno ocultándose -dijo el monstruo bajo de pronto, las gotas rojizas deslizándose hasta perderse en su grueso collar-. No le hace falta. Sabe que le puede hacer frente a todos y que de todos modos la mayoría jamás ha visto a un humano. No tiene razón para no dejarse ver por todo mundo. Alguien... -Sans levantó un poco la cabeza como para dejar pasar la pelota atorada en su garganta- siempre me avisa si el jefe... si el jefe se encuentra al humano. Yo nunca llego a verlo, pero alguien me pasa el dato. Por estas horas ya debería saberlo.

-Bueno -dijo Papyrus, sin saber cómo manejar esa situación. Con todas las pequeñas variaciones que había experimentado en las líneas temporales en su universo, una de total silencio por parte de su hermano. En el fondo tenía que admirar el control del bajo esqueleto, aunque sólo éste podía saber el infierno que albergaba su cuerpo-. Estará bien -intentó por ya no sabía qué número por ese día-. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo fuerte y dedicado que es. Tiene que serlo para conseguir saca nuestro trasero de la cama. Va a estar bien.

Sans no respondió y justo cuando Papyrus pensó que volverían al tenso silencio de antes, de pronto una sacudida pasó por el cuerpo del otro. Sans batalló por sacar el celular de su abrigo y evitar que saliera volando de sus manos. En cuanto revisó algo en él, el monstruo se le acercó y le agarró de la muñeca.

-Alphys sabe. La maldita loca tiene cámaras por todas partes -explicó Sans rapidamente, apenas separando las frases.

-¿De acuerdo? -dijo Papyrus, pensando por una parte que tenía sentido y por la otra que Sans apretaba con una fuerza dolorosa, estrujando sus huesos-. Entonces va...

Ni squiera había terminado de hablar cuando sintió el familiar tirón y, un parpadeo más tade, los dos se encontraban en Hotland. Debido a que él había sido llevado mientras se recostaba en el sofá, luego del transporte se quedó sin asiento en el cual apoyarse y cayó sin ninguna gracia contra la piedra del suelo. Sans apenas se tomó un segundo para asegurarse de que seguía entero y dirigirle una mueca compungida antes de volverse a la entrada del laboratorio, aporreando la puerta con el puño.

-¡Alphys! Sé que estás ahí, maldita lagartija, y más te vale abrirme.

Nada salió del otro lado. Papyrus se puso de pie pero no se acercó más que lo prudente al otro monstruo.

-Bien, ¿así lo quieres? Entonces no me dejas otra opción -murmuró Sans para sí, apretando las manos a sus lados. Papyrus dio un paso hacia atrás, esperando ver a los Gaster Blaster desintegrar la puerta. Sans se llevó las manos a los lados de la boca y gritó-: ¡ANOTHER ES UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA SOBREVALORADO! ¡EL GORE ES SÓLO DE MAL GUSTO Y EL ESTILO ARTÍSTICO ES LO MÁS ABURRIDO JAMÁS CREADO POR CUALQUIER PAR DE MANOS! ¡UN FROGGIT PODRÍA HABER HECHO ALGO MÁS CREATIVO BORRACHO Y LOS OJOS CERRADOS!

Después del largo comentario Sans bajó las manos, sólo un poco, por si hacía falta algo más, pero ese no fue el caso. Ni bien acabó, la puerta metálica se deslizó hacia arriba y una versión de Alphys, vestida en rojo y negro bajo su bata blanca, salió pisando fuerte.

-¡¿ACASO ESTÁS CIEGO?! –gritó la científica de golpe-. ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS SABES TÚ ACERCA DE LO QUE ES EL BUEN ARTE?! SI TUS GUSTOS SON UNA BASURA Y OBVIAMENTE NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES UNA BUENA HISTORIA, LO MENOS QUE PODRÍAS HACER ES CERRAR LA BOCA Y DEJAR DE CONTAR SUCIAS MENTIRAS POR… ahí… 

En ese punto la monstruo había notado la presencia de Papyrus y su expresión enojada decayó, dejando una expresión aturdida como si la hubieran abofeteado. Era preocupante, más que nada porque nunca se habría esperado ver a la ruda capitana de la Guardia que él conocía así, pero también demasiado gracioso por la misma razón. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, Papyrus le dirigió una sonrisa y un guiño amistoso.

Si la única versión de sí que la otra conocía era al alto esqueleto nativo, podía entender cómo podía ser impactante ver la diferencia entre ellos. Pero lo que no se esperaba fue el siguiente cambio en la científica real, abriendo la boca y estirando los labios en algo parecido al horror. 

-Debo irme –murmuró la monstruo en una voz aguda e hizo amago de volverse al interior de su laboratorio, pero la puerta sólo hizo un sonido métalico cuando en lugar de cerrarse se encontró con la presión de un Gaster Blaster manteniéndola abierta. 

Desde la oscuridad en el interior del edificio, un pequeño gemido de temor se escuchó. Papyrus no podía sino estar impresionado por el uso de la magia, tan rápido que ni siquiera lo había notado ser conjurado. 

Con una de sus cuencas iluminadas por una pupila roja, Sans se adelantó por el hueco dejado.

-¿Esta es manera de recibir a los viejos amigos, doc? –dijo el esqueleto bajo con un tono simpático-. No te he presentado a mi nuevo amigo. Un tipo atractivo, ¿no te parece? No es fácil encontrar a muchos monstruos con esa cara.

-¡D-déjame en paz!

-Déjate de joder –gruñó ahora Sans y un sonido de tintineo llegó hasta Papyrus. 

Luego de lo cual, el monstruo bajo le hizo un gesto de que viniera detrás de él. Una vez en el interior, Papyrus encontró sin problemas el interruptor de la luz y lo activó mientras a su espalda la calavera animal desaparecía, dejando que el mecanismo de la puerta hiciera su trabajo. En frente de ellos, presionada contra el suelo, Alphys les mostraba los dientes en una expresión de ferocidad que todavía no hacía nada por disimular su creciente miedo. En el centro de su pecho, su alma convertida en azul se perfilaba sobre su blusa mientras una de sus garras palmeteaba débilmente para tomar los lentes que se le habían caído.

-Sabes que no es mi Papyrus –continuó Sans, adelantándose a la monstruo, las cuencas entrecerradas-. Lo supiste de inmediato. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes por qué está aquí? ¿Has tenido algo que ver con eso?

-¡N-n-n-no! –Alphys parpadeaba en su dirección, el ceño fruncido.

-Alphys –entonó Sans, arrodillándose a un lado de la científica-. No soy un idiota. ¿Por qué intentas tomarme por uno? –La monstruo tembló en el suelo, sólo consiguiendo sacar un sonido inarticulado de temor. Sans suspiró-. No es por eso que vine a verte. No sé dónde está mi jefe y tus cámaras podrían decirme adónde está. Sólo déjame saber qué fue de él y puedes volver a ver tus caricaturas.

-¡Yo no sé nada!

-Je, sólo estaba siendo amable –dijo Sans, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la enorme consola, la cual le mostró imagen fija de una chica animé sonriendo mientras sostenía un hacha ensangrentada a sus espaldas-. Sé un amor y cierra la boca mientras los grandes trabajan.

Alphys gruñó con fuerza, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer mientras el efecto azul se mantuviera. En tanto el bajo esqueleto tecleaba, Papyrus se agachó al lado de la científica y tomó sus lentes. La monstruo hizo una mueca como si se esperara algo desagradable, pero lo único que hizo Papyrus fue deslizarle el marco sobre su hocico, dejándolo encontrar su lugar. Alphys parpadeó unas cuantas veces, más de las necesarias para enfocar la vista.

-Es mejor así, ¿no? –comentó Papyrus, un poco incómodo.

Alphys entrecerró los párpados, una mirada pensativa tras los cristales. Desde el frente de la computadora, Sans dejó caer los puños sobre el teclado.

-Malditea sea. Alphys ¿cuál es la estúpida contraseña?

-¡Soy un esqueleto imbécil y de mal gusto! –replicó la monstruo, emitiendo una risa nerviosa al final.

Sans levantó una mano para responder, pero luego lo pensó mejor y tecleó rápidamente. Cuando un mensaje de negación le surgió en forma de reacción, se giró hacia ella y la hizo elevar en el suelo, ignorando el gimoteo de su ex colega.

-No estás haciendo nada por ayudar a tu situación, Alphys –dijo y luego pareció echarse atrás al notar algo en su rostro. Se volvió hacia Papyrus y a éste no le costó entender que se trataba acerca de los lentes. El alto esqueleto se encogió de hombros simplemente. Sans giró las pupilas en sus cuencas y regresó su atención a la monstruo-. Doc, no pongas las cosas más difíciles de lo que deben ser. Sólo quiero saber qué pasó con mi hermano.

Alphys pasó la vista entre Papyrus y el otro esqueleto, su atención finalmente quedándose en el más alto.

-D-de donde vi-vienes… -musitó ella, sus ojos moviéndose como si no fuera capaz de verlo- allá… las cosas son distintas, ¿no?

Sans le dirigió una mueca como si estuviera a punto de apremiarla, pero Papyrus se adelantó a sus palabras.

-Sí, mucho –respondió, poniendo una mano en el hombro del monstruo. Sans se tensó por un segundo, pero lo dejó ser-. Ha sido… un gran cambio tratar de adaptarme a cómo son las cosas aquí. Si tú de verdad sabes o tienes una idea de cómo llegué aquí, de verdad me ayudaría. Quisiera volver a casa, si es posible.

-L-lo imagino –masculló Alphys, esbozando algo que parecía una sonrisa amarga. Luego se volvió hacia Sans-. N-no quiero decirte mi contras-seña. Bájame y yo la p-pondré.

-Si haces algo más aparte de eso… -advirtió Sans, apagando las luces de sus ojos.

El efecto deseado se dio en la forma de Alphys tragando duro. La monstruo asintió ferozmente, sólo teniendo control del cuello para arriba. Sans la dirigió hacia el frente de la computadora y la dejó a la merced de la gravedad normal de nuevo. La científica le clavó una mirada rencorosa y tecleó la contraseña, sus dedos moviéndose rápidamente sobre las teclas para que no pudieran captar qué escribía. 

La pantalla cambió a una transmisión en vivo de Waterfall. A Papyrus siempre le daba un revoltijo ver la versión que tenían en esa zona. Las flores eco estaban prácticamente extintas y ya sólo crecían en las zonas más altas, demasiado apartadas para que pudieran captar las voces de nadie. El suelo se veía roto y desnudo en varias partes, producto de las continuas peleas que se daban ahí. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todas las diferencias, todavía podía reconocer de cierto modo los estanques, los ángulos de las paredes y eso quizá era lo que más contribuía a su perturbación.

Luego de haber entrado nuevos comandos, la monstruo leyó un mensaje surgido en un cuadro en la esquina inferior.

-El último r-registro de tu her-hermano fue hace cuatro horas –informó Alphys

Sans tomó un respiro, embutiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Sólo Papyrus notó cómo se formaban nuevas gotas de sudor en su cráneo.

-Muéstrame –dijo el monstruo, brusco.

Alphys bufó, pero Papyrus no se lo tomó en cuenta. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, el doble de su hermano debía estar agonizando bajo la idea de que lo último que vieran de su hermano fuera… bueno, lo último que hubiera por ver. 

De todos modos, pronto estuvieron viendo una escena parecida a la que en otro universo otras versiones de ellos habían visto. Igual a su contraparte, Alphys no entendió a qué se debía el error en el tiempo tal como lo mostraba la computadora, por lo que descubrir un problema que, de acuerdo a todos sus programas, no existía. En tanto la científica continuaba investigando, Papyrus notó que Sans daba un paso atrás, sus cuencas abiertas a todo lo que podía y sus pupilas apenas dos puntos apartes fijas en la pantalla. El camino hacia la puerta a las ruinas estaba del todo vacío.

Papyrus se movió sutilmente hasta que la espalda del bajo esqueleto dio contra su frente. Sans volvió a tensarse y levantó la cabeza hacia él de golpe. En cuanto lo miró, Papyrus levantó una mano hacia su hombro y le dio un firme apretón. Él mismo no entendía qué habían visto, pero sí sabía que lo más importante era todo lo claro que necesitaban: su Papyrus ya no estaba entre ellos. Bajo su contacto el cuerpo de Sans apenas se relajó un poco y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo de antes gradualmente, hasta que se deshizo de él y se adelantó de nuevo a Alphys.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? –reclamó, haciendo que la monstruo pegara un salto-. ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano?

Los ojos de la científica se dirigieron de nuevo hacia Papyrus.

-Eh… ¿qué tan familiarizado estás con tus conocimientos de universos alternos?

Sans giró la cabeza hacia Papyrus y luego volvió a la monstruo, arqueando una cuenca.

-Lo suficiente. 

-B-bueno, eh… n-no estoy del todo segura p-pero c-creo que esto fue por un portal que mandaron abrir a-allá.

Sans levantó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Y eso lo sabes así por las buenas?

Alphys bajó la vista, sus dedos apretándose sobre el teclado.

-Momento –dijo Papyrus, conectando los puntos que el doble de su hermano ya había relacionado-. Tú tuviste algo que ver con que yo esté aquí, ¿no es así? Fuiste tú la que abrió el portal.

-Ooh, bueno, en mi defensa… -dijo la monstruo, levantando una garra con una expresión incómoda-. Yo, eh… no creí que funcionaría así. Pensé que iba a ser como una puerta, ¿sabes? Sólo se abre, uno pasa por ella y… y ya no está aquí. N-no e-era la idea traer a nadie de afuera.

El gesto nervioso parecía más dirigido hacia Papyrus que Sans, como si de alguna manera esperara tener algo de éste. Lo único era que no sabía qué. La forma en la que Alphys hablaba acerca de querer estar en otro lugar, llegando al otro extremo de jugar con otros universos le daba el incontrolable deseo de lanzar chiste tras chiste hasta que ya no tuviera que escuchar a las implicaciones más oscuras que surgían en su mente. Ni siquiera se trataba de encontrar una manera alternativa de salvarlos a todos del subsuelo, sino una manera de simplemente escapar

 

-Entonces –dijo Sans, frunciendo el ceño- ¿dices que alguien ha hecho lo mismo del otro lado y ahora se llevaron a mi hermano?

 

-S-supongo. Habrá sido un accidente como lo fue p-para mí traerlo a él.

 

Los hombros de Sans decayeron bajo su chaqueta. A Papyrus no le costó ver el peso que se le deslizaba de encima.

 

-Oh –soltó Sans, liberando un largo suspiro-. Bien, eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad? Este sujeto viene de un universo de pusilánimes. Allá no es matar o morir. Lo peor que le puede pasar al jefe es morirse del tedio hasta que consigamos rescatarlo. Eso… está bien, ¿no?

 

-Si es que fue al universo de este Papyrus en primer lugar –comentó Alphys-. Es decir, siendo realistas, las posibilidades son literalmente infinitas. Nadie dice que no podría haber acabado en un sitio peor.

 

-¿Quieres repetir eso? –preguntó Sans, levantando la cabeza hacia ella. Sus cuencas estaban faltas de cualquier luz y la sonrisa parecía congelada en su rostro-. No creo haberte escuchado bien.

 

La monstruo apartó la vista con una mueca irritada y se volvió a la computadora.

 

-Dije que buscaré su código para saber exactamente adonde está.

 

-Ah, eso pensé.

 

-Oye, ya que estás en esas, ¿crees que podrías enviarme de vuelta? –preguntó Papyrus de repente, arrancándole un respingo a la monstruo incluso si no había hablado fuera de un tono casual.

 

Alphys encogió un poco los hombros.

 

-Tal vez –admitió-. N-no sé si podré activar la entrada hacia allá desde aquí. El programa no se supone que sea de ida y vuelta.

 

Sí, lo suponía.

-Pero tú puedes programarlo para que funcione así, ¿no? –continuó Papyrus con la misma ligereza de antes-. Crear portales interdimensionales de por sí es una labor tan grande que ajustar ese detalle no debería costarte nada. Por algo eres la Científica Real.

Alphys se puso de un violento color rojo, enterrando las mejillas entre el cuello alzado de su bata mientras su tecleado se volvía frenético. Sans le dirigió una mirada interrogante, a la que Papyrus respondió con una sonrisa más tranquila de lo que le había salido antes. Estaba aliviado de que su doble no hubiera sido convertido polvo, pero la mayor impresión que tenía ahora era de entusiasmo porque hubiera una nueva posibilidad de volver a casa. De volver con su Sans y recuperar su vida tal como debía ser.

 

\--

 

-Esa es la habitación de mi hermano –dijo Sans, hablando a su nuevo invitado, el cual seguía inspeccionando cada centímetro de su casa al alcance de sus cuencas con la misma precaución que si esperara ser tomado por una trampa en cualquier momento-. Es… bueno, no está en las mejores condiciones ¿pero tal vez a ti te guste así? No lo sé. También puedes quedarte en mi habitación si quieres. Hay suficiente espacio para los dos. O puedo dormir en el sofá si eso te hace sentir más cómodo.

-¿Por qué habría de dormir aquí? –replicó el Papyrus que no era Papyrus-. ¿Esto es un secuestro?

Sans suspiró para sus adentros. Desde que encontrara a aquel monstruo en el lugar adonde esperaba dar con su hermano y tuvo que tragarse la aplastante decepción, había tenido claro que sus universos debían ser diametralmente diferentes pero todavía iguales. El monstruo, que respondía igualmente al nombre Papyrus, lo confundió igualmente con su propio Sans y exigió saber qué eran las ridículas ropas que llevaba encima. Ni bien le aclaró que sí, era un Sans, pero no el Sans que él pensaba, el otro sólo pudo quedarse quieto, aturdido, sin tener idea de qué hacer consigo mismo.

 

Sans le había explicado lo mejor que pudo el tema de los universos alternos y una breve sumario de cómo había terminado ahí, pero tenía la sensación de que gran partes de sus palabras quedaban perdidas en el aire y sólo unas cuantas nociones conseguían aferrarse al cráneo partido (dios santo, dolía sólo verla) del monstruo. Pero a pesar de sus claras reservas, el otro Papyrus había aceptado venirse con él, sus cuencas agrandadas y expresión confundida frente a los detalles que debían diferir de dónde venían.

 

Después de que el esqueleto alto le preguntara adónde estaban las hachas, las lanzas o las minas parte de las trampas en el camino hacia el pueblo helado, Sans supo que no quería inquirir demasiado acerca de su lugar de origen. Se moría por preguntar acerca de su hermano, si es que lo conocía, cómo andaba, pero entendía que adaptarse a un universo completamente diferente era de por sí lo bastante exigente y el Magnífico Sans no iba a ser nada menos que el perfecto anfitrión para su accidental visitante.

Era sólo que decía cosas tan raras que se le hacía difícil mantener una conversación en la que pudiera creer estuvieran en la misma página. Como la cuestión que acababa de lanzarle. ¿Qué parte de todo lo que había hecho podía sugerir un secuestro? 

-¡Por supuesto que no! –afirmó, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa-. Pero…em, Undyne dijo que el programa que te trajo aquí ha consumido tanta energía que intentarlo de inmediato podría causar que todo el núcleo se recaliente, así que por unos cuantos días tendrás que quedarte aquí. 

-¿Y luego de eso? –preguntó el monstruo alto-. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

-Bueno… entonces la doctora lo activará de nuevo y con suerte ahora sí podremos traer a mi hermano. Lo siento por la confusión, por cierto. Se suponía que él iba a venir en tu lugar.

-Ya dijiste eso –replicó el Papyrus en negro y lo recorrió de arriba abajo-. ¿Sans?

-¿Sí?

-Es raro llamarte así si no eres mi hermano –comentó el otro y Sans sólo pudo asentir, comprendiendo.

-Bueno, tú puedes llamarme como quieras. A mí no me molesta. Igualmente ¿te importaría que yo te llame de otro modo que tu nombre? Es también raro para mí pensar en ti como Papyrus si sé que no eres, bueno, mi Papyrus.

-Tú –El monstruo alto frunció el ceño, pensativo- hermano… ¿No sería de casualidad un monstruo con un punto de vida, alto y bien parecido pero holgazán?

Sans trató de calmar el latido de su alma y asintió.

-¿Lo has visto entonces?

-He visto a un monstruo holgazán de un solo punto de vida que no era, para variar, mi hermano. Pero lo llamábamos Rus. Sans dijo que venía de la capital.

-Si ese era mi hermano, tu Sans probablemente no tenía ni idea de cómo apareció y habrá creído que decirte eso era una explicación más sencilla –Sans se encogió de hombros-. Oh, bueno, eso supongo. La verdad es que sí facilitaría las cosas.

-Lo que sugieres es que mi hermano me mintió –replicó Papyrus, con un tono de voz extrañamente ausente antes de pasar del bajo esqueleto para llegar a la puerta de su habitación e inspeccionar los carteles pegados a la madera-. Esto es raro. 

-Lo sé –dijo Sans, poniéndosele al lado-. Pero aun así espero que puedas pasarla bien mientras estés aquí. Cualquier cosa que necesites, por favor, no dudes en decirme. 

El Papyrus que no era Papyrus bajó la vista hacia él, el ceño fruncido. Su mirada sin pupilas pareció clavarse en él por un largo momento antes de que abriera la boca de nuevo.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con el acto amable? 

-¿Acto? –repitió Sans-.Yo… no entiendo bien de qué hablas.

-Ni mi hermano ni yo somos amables –dijo el esqueleto con simpleza, como si fuera un mero hecho indiscutible-. Y si tu hermano y tú son sólo otras versiones de nosotros, ustedes no deberían serlo tampoco. Así que puedes dejar de fingir. Me está poniendo de los nervios.

Sans no sabía cómo tomarse eso. ¿Un Papyrus que no era amable? Sonaba a un concepto demasiado descabellado para su cabeza.

-Em… yo no sé cómo serán las cosas allá y no pretenderé asumir al respecto –dijo, mirando a un costado-, pero yo no creo que eso que dices sea verdad. Si es que nada, ustedes también tienen algo de nosotros y eso quiere decir que deben ser tan geniales como nosotros, ¿no? 

-Hum –resopló el otro Papyrus con aire despectivo-. Claramente nosotros tenemos definiciones diferentes acerca de lo que ser genial es.

-Tal vez –reconoció Sans, tratando de ignorar su propia tristeza-. Pero, en todo caso, quiero que sepas que cada palabra que sale de mí no es nada más ni nada menos que la absoluta verdad. Eres mi invitado, aunque uno involuntario, y como tal no deseo otra cosa que tu bienestar aquí.

-¿Es así? –inquirió el alto esqueleto, arqueando una cuenca.

-Desde luego –afirmó Sans sin dudarlo-. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Tenía una cita oficial con Napstatton. Él, el magnífico Sans, tenía una cita con Napstatton. Era un sueño hecho realidad. El robot se había enterado acerca de sus “tribulaciones” con el asunto de su hermano perdido en otra dimensión y recibiendo en su lugar una versión completamente distinta, por lo que se le había ocurrido que una noche divertida afuera de casa sería lo ideal para levantarle el ánimo. Si Sans hubiera tenido la posibilidad para musitar la menor palabra le hubiera dicho que estaba bien, que él estaba perfecto, pero su propia emoción, sorpresa e incredulidad le habían dejado incapaz de ello durante todo el discurso del robot prácticamente desde el momento en que éste le dijo hola y reconoció su voz.

-A las 7 nos encontramos frente a mi hotel, ¿te parece, viejo? –le preguntó finalmente el robot.

Sans emitió un sonido para nada magnífico antes de poder encontrar su voz.

-¡Desde luego! –exclamó, incluso más alto de lo que estaba acostumbrado -. ¡Será todo un placer! ¡Nos veremos allá! 

Colgaron al mismo tiempo y Sans se giró, sólo para sentir su alma salírsele del pecho cuando se encontró de pronto al doble de su hermano parado en el marco de la entrada a la cocina, la televisión en la sala abandonada sirviendo como sonido de fondo. A pesar de que el monstruo ahora usaba una camiseta y pantalones de su hermano en lugar de la impresionante armadura de antes, su mera presencia todavía no era una alrededor de la cual consiguiera relajarse del todo. 

Si se suponía que ese era otro Papyrus, la verdad él no lo veía por ninguna parte. La mayor parte del tiempo no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que debía actuar en frente de él.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó su invitado, arqueando una cuenca, y luego abrió ambas-. ¿Era esa la doctora Undyne? ¿Ya encontró cómo devolverme?

-No, no, no es eso –Por lo que ellos sabían todavía faltarían días hasta que la máquina volviera a reunir la suficiente energía para intentarlo de nuevo-. Siento si te he perturbado. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Estoy seguro de que pronto se solucionará.

El monstruo dejó caer los hombros un momento, antes de cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho.

-¿Qué era ese alboroto entonces? 

-Oh –De pronto su alegría volvía a tomar el lugar principal mientras apretaba sus manos juntas, sus cuencas iluminadas con su magia celeste-. ¡Napstatton me invitó a salir! ¿Puedes creerlo? Quiero decir, desde luego que sí, quién no querría salir con el magnífico Sans, pero aun así ¡ha sido una maravillosa sorpresa!

Lejos de compartir su entusiasmo, el otro Papyrus frunció el ceño y se quedó unos segundos pensativo. Justo cuando Sans iba a preguntarle qué le sucedía, el monstruo dijo:

-¿Tu hermano está bien con eso?

Sans se le quedó viendo, sin entender.

-¿Qué?

-Tu hermano. ¿Es ese el tipo de relación que tienen? –El monstruo se llevó una mano al mentón-. Ahora que lo pienso, debe ser eso porque él nunca tuvo inconveniente con estar con nosotros. Interesante. Mi hermano y yo tenemos algo parecido, pero sólo en lo que se refiere a sexo.

-¿Qué? –repitió Sans, azul subiéndosele al rostro.

-Oh, sí, los dos podemos acostarnos con quien sea mientras no hagamos un espectáculo sobre ello, por supuesto. Claro que yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de algo así, pero me consta que mantiene a Sans más relajado y a mí no me molesta particularmente. Quedamos en que cuando se tratara de salir o de algo más que una casual revolcada, nosotros dos lo discutiríamos antes de que pasara a mayores.

-Oh, dios…

-Bueno, tampoco es que confiaría a mi hermano a cualquiera –replicó el otro Papyrus, a la defensiva-. Si dejé a mi hermano con el tuyo fue porque Sans me aseguró de que estaría a salvo.

-E-espera un momento… -pidió Sans, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Sus pensamientos iban demasiado rápido o demasiado lento para poder descifrarlos-. ¿Estás diciendo… que tú sales con tu hermano?

Sans no supo con qué tono exactamente lo había dicho, pero cual fuera el resultante, Terrus se echó hacia atrás, observándole como si hubiera salido tentáculos de las cuencas de pronto.

-¿Sí? –dijo, lentamente, mirándolo con curiosidad-. ¿Tú no?

-¡No! –exclamó Sans, elevando los brazos, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. No entendía por qué estaba tan agitado-. ¿P-p-por qué haría eso? ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Los hermanos no hacen eso!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque…! –Sans masticó dentro de su propio cráneo pero de alguna manera no podía salir con las palabras correctas- ¡Porque no! ¡Es una espantosa idea!

-Mmm –murmuró el monstruo, llevándose una mano a la cadera y elevando el mentón-. ¿Conque esas tenemos entonces? Bien, en ese caso, por favor, no permitas que el Terrible Papyrus se entrometa en tus asuntos –El monstruo levantó ambas manos y se dio la media vuelta-. Que disfrutes de tu velada.

-¡Lo haré! –dijo Sans, siguiéndolo mientras el otro esqueleto pasaba por la sala y subía a su cuarto. Al final el otro había decidido trasladarse a su habitación y él había estado durmiendo en el colchón de su hermano. Él se decía que no le importaba, que de todos modos estaba siendo un buen anfitrión dándole a su invitado espacio, pero era porque no quería admitir que el aroma residual a miel y cigarrillos en las almohadas le reconfortaba más que su amplia cama vacía-. ¡Será una cita espectacular y divertida! ¡Napstatton quedará tan impresionado que seguro me pedirá otra y seremos la pareja más popular de todo el subsuelo!

-Felicidades –dijo monótono Terrus, un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. 

Sans se quedó solo en su sala, un episodio repetido de su programa favorito dando en la televisión. Tomó el televisor en el sofá y lo agarró para apagar el aparato. Debería estarse preparando para su cita, se dijo Sans, pero ya no volvía a sentir la misma excitación de antes.

\---

-Muy bien… -dijo el otro Sans, tomando varios pasos hacia atrás e inspeccionándolo con gesto crítico-. Creo que esto puede funcionar.

Alphys desvió la vista de la pantalla un momento y soltó un resoplido como preludio a su carcajada.

-¿Estás bromeando? –dijo la científica.

Desde el día en que supieran acerca de la máquina capaz de abrir puertas a otras dimensiones, el Sans de ese universo se había negado a mantenerse demasiado lejos de la monstruo y los dos esqueletos acabaron mudándose temporalmente al laboratorio hasta que el aparato reuniera la suficiente energía para intentarlo otra vez. El otro Sans le explicó que sólo quería asegurarse de que Alphys de verdad los ayudaría en lugar de ocultar la cabeza en la arena como era su costumbre, pero aunque actuaba irritada y que los recibía a regañadientes en la superficie, la monstruo parecía de hecho complacida por tener compañía. Finalmente tenía a alguien además de Undyne con quien compartir su amor por el anime de terror y el gore.

Al principio ninguno de los dos sintió el menor entusiasmo al respecto, en especial Papyrus, que no estaba acostumbrado en lo absoluto a tanta violencia, al punto que tenía que recordarse que sólo eran dibujos y por lo tanto algo inofensivo, pero las reservas de ambos se aflojaron cuando Alphys introdujo anime de ciencia ficción. La ciencia detrás de la ficción era de lo más cuestionable, pero hacía las horas mucho más llevaderas y resultaba hasta divertido discutir con Alphys acerca de ellos.

El plan original era que Sans asistiera a su trabajo como centinela en caso de que el humano apareciera de improviso (no sería extraño que lo hiciera en el momento menos inconveniente), usando la excusa de que el Papyrus nativo estaba pasando un malestar pasajero en su hogar, con tal de levantar el menor interés posible. Alphys creía, y Sans estaba de acuerdo, en que poner al tanto al resto del subsuelo acerca de las otras dimensiones sólo empeoraría las cosas. Todos querrían saltar de inmediato a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese y no les importaría recalentar el núcleo para conseguirlo, trayendo todo tipo de desgracias para los monstruos que se quedaran atrás. Incluso dudaban de decirle la verdad a Undyne por la misma razón, si bien eso incluso a Alphys claramente la ponía incómoda, pero como Sans había dicho “no sería la primera cosa que le ocultas”.

El problema, que se les presentó con mayor claridad dos días más tarde, era que el otro Papyrus no sólo había sido un miembro más de la Guardia Real. Undyne era buena imponiendo disciplina cuando hacía falta, pero rara vez pisaba Snowdin ya que el frío le generaba casi tanta animadversión como el calor de Hotland y eso significaba que los perros estaban prácticamente por su cuenta. En su universo de origen, Papyrus sabía que eso no sería inconveniente porque los perros eran criaturas amistosas, mucho más inclinadas a los juegos y caricias que a las confrontaciones, pero no eran esos los mismos monstruos de ese universo, adonde los juegos incluían más dientes, cualquiera podía volverse un blanco y mientras las bajas no superaran cierto límite, prácticamente todo estaba permitido. 

Sans recordaba cómo eran las cosas antes de que su hermano se erigiera como la voz de mando en el pueblo, y esperaba que sólo una semana con su hermano indispuesto, pero todavía presente en lo que respectaba a los demás, fuera suficiente para mantenerlo bajo control hasta que ya no tuvieran que pensar en ello. Sin embargo así no fue como lo vieron los perros y Sans ya había tenido que transportarse en más de una ocasión para evitar un mordisco. Estaba claro que el pueblo necesitaba a su hermano para mantener cierto sentido del orden.

Pero a falta de su hermano, cualquier Papyrus capaz de ponerse su armadura y representar el papel tendría que servir. El único Papyrus disponible levantó el espejo de mano que Sans le alcanzara antes de empezar e inspeccionó su rostro. La quebradura de cráneo por encima de la cuenca estaba hecha a partir de marcadores negros y suponía que mientras nadie le pasara la mano por encima o estuviera bajo cierta iluminación sería capaz de engañar a otros. Era la máscara metálica que le cubría toda la mandíbula lo que no acababa de convencerlo. La maldita cosa le pesaba y las cintas que le rodeaban para mantenerla en su sitio le hacían picar la nuca.

Alphys todavía seguía riéndose.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó la monstruo-. ¿Acaso lo tenías de antes? Un poco demasiado, ¿no lo crees?

Papyrus no podía sino estar de acuerdo. Los dientes metálicos parecían un montón de cuchillos deformes pegados a la misma base. Abrir la boca costaba un enorme esfuerzo e incluso entonces la máscara dejaba escapar un desagradable chirrido metálico antes de obligarlo a cerrarla de golpe.

-El jefe lo tenía desde hace años y nunca lo usó. Compra compulsiva –Sans se encogió de hombros-. Era esto o íbamos a tener que limarte los dientes para que se vean como los nuestros y algo me dice que prefieres ahorrarte esa particular tortura.

Papyrus suspiró por la nariz y movió la cabeza lentamente para darle la razón.

-Supongo que al menos es bueno que no pueda hablar –comentó Alphys, inspeccionando el aparato de cerca-. Está claramente diseñada para desgarrar, quizá como un último ataque para rematar al monstruo. Supongo que también funcionaría bien con humanos, siempre y cuando logres morder algún punto vital.

A Papyrus no le gustaba la mirada que la monstruo le dirigía a su boca y se apartó un poco de ella.

-Partimos dos costillas de una patada –dijo Sans-. Tú sólo tienes que pararte ahí, mirar feo a cualquiera que te mire y eso será todo. Si alguno de los perros te molesta les das esa patada, les rompes esas costillas y ya está. Pan comido. Ni siquiera tienes que matarlos si no quieres.

Papyrus hizo un sonido de irónico alivio.

-Oye, si quieres molestarte con alguien, tienes a la culpable justo aquí –dijo Sans, señalando a su lado.

Alphys soltó un sonido entre un gemido y un chillido agudo, pero Papyrus le hizo un gesto de que no se preocupara antes de desatarse la máscara y dejarla flotando en el aire con su magia. Se frotó la mandíbula ligeramente entumecida.

-Es un buen plan –dijo-, pero ¿qué se supone que haga si Undyne quiere verme? 

-O-oh –intervino Alphys, bajando la vista y jugando con sus dedos de pronto-,e-e-estará bien. Ella creerá que estás yendo por el estilo “callado pero genial”. L-le g-gustará.

-También te pedirá tu informe, pero yo puedo escribirlo junto al mío –agregó Sans-. Es más fácil que enseñarte el formato.

-Mmm –dijo Papyrus, moviendo los hombros. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, la armadura sencillamente no se sentía cómoda sobre sus huesos y era más pesada de lo que parecía. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba su doble para andar por ahí con ella como si no costara nada? La verdad, si fuera por él, se habría quedado en el laboratorio o durmiendo en el sofá hasta que fuera hora de volver a casa, pero lo menos que podía hacer por el monstruo que se encargara de él era tratar de no dejar su universo todavía más arruinado de lo que estaba-. Supongo entonces que no hay más que decir.

-Ese es el espíritu –afirmó Sans levantando un pulgar, pero a Papyrus no le pasó desapercibida la nueva capa de sudor rojizo que se formaba en su cráneo.

\--

Napstatton, en la grandiosa opinión del Magnífico Sans, era de lo más agradable en todo el sentido de la palabra. Luego de haberlo conducido hacia el interior de su resort y Sans sintiera su alma caerse al suelo tras ver los precios en el menú, el robot le dijo que no se preocupara por el tema del oro porque desde luego que él estaría pagando por todo, ya que él lo había invitado en primer lugar. Sans le agradeció por la consideración, pero aun así tuvo cuidado de no pedir nada demasiado costoso.

Mientras esperaban por sus órdenes, Napstatton se encargó de mantener la conversación viva hablándole de cualquier tema que no fuera su propia vida y Sans no podría haber estado más contento al respecto. No sólo era un tema que lo entristecía sino que las palabras e implicaciones del monstruo que estaba en casa en lugar de su hermano le habían hecho un verdadero enredo en su cráneo, por lo que no tenía ni idea de qué podría decir si alguien lo presionaba al respecto. Sospechaba que algo de lo cual acabaría arrepintiéndose más tarde.

En la zona del restaurante había un pequeño escenario sobre el cual pasaban distintos monstruos. A Sans le tomó media hora darse cuenta de que lo que ellos estaban haciendo era contar chistes, pero más bien parecían simples anécdotas contadas al micrófono sin contener demasiada gracia. Al menos nadie salía abucheado y a veces incluso alguien emitía un aplauso de solidaridad. Eso le gustó más que los pobres intentos de comedia. 

Si su hermano estuviera ahí hubiera tenido al salón entero reventando de risa. Sabía que a veces se pasaba por ahí a hacer exactamente eso, pero Sans nunca había llegado a verlo porque el viaje iba a ser demasiado problema y para escuchar sus juegos de palabras nada más tenía que entrar en la casa a la hora de cenar. Papyrus siempre conseguía arrancarle una risa, lo quisiera o no, y su hermano se aprovechaba de ello en cualquier oportunidad. Nunca de mala fe, desde luego. Sans no sentiría ese brusco arranque de añoranza si no disfrutara un poco de la rutina que habían armado juntos. Si no la necesitara él también un poco. 

-Sé que no son el mejor espectáculo –dijo Napstatton, tomando su silencio por educado aburrimiento. Sans parpadeó y se puso celeste al percatarse de que era el peor momento y lugar posible para dejar llevar sus pensamientos de ese modo. El robot estaba reclinado sobre un codo y las luces de la vela en el centro iluminaban su superficie metálica-, pero son de verdad buenos monstruos, ¿sabes, viejo?

-Oh, sí, por supuesto –dijo Sans-. Me di cuenta. Parecen ser buenos amigos aquí.

-Exacto, tú sí entiendes. Hay que mantener una buena vibra, buen ambiente –El robot miró a su alrededor y Sans esperó a que continuara lo que estaba claro tenía en su mente-. Tu hermano también era buena onda.

-Mmm.

Sans miró hacia su regazo.

-¡Oye, la comida! –dijo el robot y una monstruo de varios brazos les sirvió los platos al mismo tiempo que les servía bebidas-. Gracias, encanto, recuérdame darte una buena propina. ¡Come, viejo, anda! Me dices de paso qué tal te sabe.

La comida era magnífica. Con una sola mordida el esqueleto ya estaba satisfecho, pero se forzó a seguir llevándose más a la boca y le supo de maravillas no tengo un verdadero estómago adonde todo se le revolvería de mala manera. Su sensación de malestar era lo bastante nimia para que pudiera ignorarla. El resto de la cena continuaron conversando sin baches. Sans se encontró casi lamentando el haberse terminado su postre, porque eso significaba el final de la noche, el regreso a la realidad. Por lo menos había sido un agradable momento de pausa mientras duraba.

Se levantó de su asiento cuando el robot lo hizo. En el momento en que Sans se disponía a despedirse antes de dirigirse a la Persona del Río, Napstatton le tomó del hombro.

-¿De qué me hablas, viejo? Ya es demasiado tarde para dar con su bote y tampoco puedo dejar que vayas haciendo todo el camino a pie.

-¿Entonces qué…? ¡Ah! –Sans dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el robot lo agarró con sus dos brazos y lo subió por sobre su forma redondeada hasta dejarlo sentado en su espalda, sosteniéndole con firmeza las piernas.

-¡Agárrate bien, viejo, porque el viaje será increíble!

Sans sintió vibrar y agitarse la superficie del robot antes de que este diera un salto en el aire. La rueda que usaba Napstatton para moverse se retrotrajo hacia el interior del robot, siendo reemplazada por un propulsor de llamas rojas antes de que llegaran al suelo. Luego de un segundo de vacilación en el que permanecieron suspendidos en el aire, de pronto salieron disparados hacia el frente y Sans se aferró lo mejor que pudo a los bordes romos, pero sus dedos enguantados se resbalaban. A pesar de su pánico, o quizá gracias a él, el esqueleto se carcajeaba mientras cruzaban el aire, por encima de los puzles y de los edificios, tan cerca del techo que Sans podía ver las sombras y las grietas en las piedras del techo. 

El sonido de su risa se repitió a lo largo de varias flores eco, viajó a través de la cascada de copos de nieve que dividía a Waterfalls de Snowdin y ni siquiera consiguió calmarla cuando la velocidad empezó lentamente a decrecer. 

-¿Por dónde era que vivías, viejo?

-¡La casa grande de las luces navideñas, mwejeje!

Napstatton todavía tuvo que dar dos amplias vueltas alrededor de su casa hasta que estuvo en las condiciones ideales para hacer un aterrizaje seguro. De vuelta en tierra el robot colocó al risueño esqueleto en frente de la puerta de su hogar. Sans se tambaleó como si hubiera un terremoto bajo sus pies y Napstatton le sostuvo mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

-Vaya, ¿estás bien ahí, amiguito? No fui demasiado rápido, ¿verdad? Era la primera vez que probaba llevar a alguien conmigo.

Sans soltó una risita y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-¡No, no, fue estupendo! ¡No tenía idea de que podías hacer eso!

-Oh, bueno –Napstatton lo dejó sobre sus dos pies, por fin estables, y se cruzó de brazos-, es una función que no había tenido necesidad de probar hasta ahora. Eres el primer monstruo que llega a verla.

-¡Wowie! –dijo Sans, abriendo las cuencas brillantes de magia-. ¡Me siento honrado!

-Deberías, pequeño amiguito –El robot chasqueó los dedos de una manera que daba a entender que le guiñaría el ojo si los tuviera-. Así que ¿la pasaste bien esta noche?

-Oh, sí –El esqueleto asintió con entusiasmo-. Muchísimas gracias por esta noche. Me he divertido mucho.

-Me alegro de escucharlo, amiguito. Tú tampoco has estado nada mal.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El Magnífico Sans y mal no pertenecen ni al mismo vocabulario!

Napstatton realizó entonces un sonido electrónico que Sans reconoció como su risa patentada. Era parecido al sonido blanco del televisor cuando no captaba señal, excepto que más agudo y con el ritmo apropiado para expresar alegría. 

-¡Adoro tu confianza, viejo! –El robot dejó caer una de sus manos en el hombro del esqueleto, en tanto levantaba un pulgar con la otra-. Sigue así y llegarás lejos.

Sans sonrió, pero el gesto ya no era tan abierto como antes. Era súbitamente consciente de cuán cerca estaban los dos, tanto que casi podía sentir sobre su alma el frío desprendido por el metal. Después de eso siguió un momento de silencio. Al cabo del mismo Napstatton rodó hacia atrás, soltándole y le hizo el gesto de pistolas con las manos.

-¿Me llamas para la próxima, viejo? 

-C-claro –dijo Sans y esperó que no fuera demasiado obvia su pequeña vacilación.

El robot le deseó entonces buenas noches antes de girarse y despegar en el aire, algunas gotas de nieve derretida llegándole hasta los pies. Sans movió su mano en despedida hasta que lo perdió de vista. Luego entró en su hogar y se recargó contra la puerta, suspirando hasta quedarse sin aire. ¿Estaba mal que se sintiera aliviado ahora?

-¿Noche divertida? –preguntó Terrus.

Sans dio tal respingo que por poco se deslizó hasta el suelo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió las vibraciones de su alma mientras se tranquilizaba. Casi se había olvidado de que todavía había alguien más en la casa. El doble de su hermano bajó el volumen del televisor desde el sofá.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo Sans, sin caer en lo que le había preguntado.

Terrus volvió la vista hacia él.

-Tu cita. ¿Fue entretenida?

-Fue…–Sans se irguió de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el sofá, dejándose caer en el extremo opuesto- excelente. Todo lo que podría haber pedido y un poco más. Napstatton es de verdad simpático. 

El otro esqueleto frunció el ceño. Bueno, todavía más de lo que parecía sólo natural en su rostro.

-¿Bien por ti? –dijo, dubitativo, y se quedó un segundo pensativo antes de proseguir-. No estoy seguro de si estás siendo sarcástico ahora o qué. Todavía no estoy familiarizado con las reglas de etiqueta en este universo.

-No, no, nada de eso –Sans se frotó la cara, irguiéndose-. Es que… -Pero no se le ocurría cómo explicarlo y al cabo de un rato se rindió-. Supongo… que te debo una disculpa.

-¿Oh? –Terrus se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Y por qué sería eso?

Sans tomó una gran bocanada de aire. No podía decir que fuera su parte favorita, pero nadie iba a afirmar que su magnificencia le impediría hacer lo que le correspondía.

-Por lo de esta tarde –dijo, hablando firme y con decisión pero sin mirarlo-. Fui grosero y desconsiderado, lo cual es peor por el hecho de que eres mi invitado. No tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte. Seguro que tú tienes tus razones para hacer lo que haces. Lo siento.

-Mmm –pronunció el otro Papyrus. Cuando a eso no le siguieron más palabras de inmediato, Sans finalmente lo observó arquear una cuenca-. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ganas diciéndome eso?

-No tengo que ganar nada para ser un esqueleto decente –replicó Sans, ofendido por la implicación-. Los dos venimos de dos lugares muy distintos –Ignoró el resoplido por parte del otro- e intento tomar eso en cuenta para una mejor convivencia.

-¿Tirando tus valores por la ventana? No soy estúpido, sabes. Asumí que la historia con tu hermano sería parecida a la mía, pero eso no quiere decir que no me entere de lo “extraña” que puede ser para otros. He vivido muy consciente de ese hecho desde el mismo momento en que empezamos, así que no es realmente como si me hubieras dicho nada nuevo. Si te doy asco, entonces eso es lo que sientes. Prefiero desagrado honesto antes que falsa simpatía.

-¡No es falso! –protestó Sans-. ¡Eres Papyrus, por supuesto que yo…! ¡Me agradas, ¿está bien?! Incluso si no entiendo o no estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dices, de verdad estoy seguro de que eres magnífico.

El rostro del otro monstruo se pintó de un inesperado rojo. Sans no pudo sino quedarse viéndolo fascinado antes de que Terrus apartara la vista.

-Bueno –dijo tras un segundo de vacilación-, incluso si lo que afirmas es cierto, te insisto en que no tienes que forzarte.

-Pues entonces despreocúpate porque no lo hago.

-Si tú lo dices –Terrus se encogió de hombros y entonces volvió a girarse hacia él, su rostro de nuevo el blanco de siempre-. Acepto tus disculpas, si eso es tan importante para ti. ¿Satisfecho ahora?

Sans miró las manos en sus regazo, apretándose contra sí. Las pupilas rojas de Terrus giraron en sus cuencas mientras soltaba exhalaba entre dientes.

-¿Qué? –gruñó.

-¡Yo solo…! –dijo el pequeño esqueleto, sobresaltado-. Yo, bueno, quería, si no es molestia, no tienes que responder si no quieres, probablemente sería mejor que no, es decir, la curiosidad es un bien mejor usado en moderación y quizá…

-¿¡Quieres ir al grano de una vez!? –espetó el otro.

Sans se tensó de golpe, sus palabras cortadas de pronto.

-D-de acuerdo. Bien. Tienes razón –Sans tomó una bocanada de aire y se obligó a mirarlo a las cuencas-. Yo sólo quería saber y, por favor, no lo tomes como yo siendo un entrometido, pero quería saber… ¿cómo es que tu hermano y tú…?

-¿Empezamos a follar?

Sans se puso de un brillante celeste y le dirigió una mirada de reproche, la cual fue del todo ignorada.

-Yo habría elegido una expresión más elegante –replicó, haciendo un puchero-, pero ya que lo mencionas, sí.

Terrus se encogió de hombros.

-Bastante sencillo en realidad. Yo lo empecé porque creí que finalmente conseguiría que hiciera lo que debe. Una mamada por recoger sus calcetines, una paja por limpiar los platos y por acomodar su cuarto estimulación por el…

-¡Está bien, comprendí la idea! –exclamó Sans, cubriéndose las orejas que no tenía. Cuando vio al otro monstruo hacer un gesto de hastío, pero no de continuar con su explicación, volvió a bajar las manos-. ¿Eso fue todo?

Por alguna razón el que ellos iniciaran todo como un juego se le hacía casi decepcionante. Más que nada por lo sencillo que lo hacía sonar.

-Bueno, no exactamente. Ya desde antes Sans había estado haciendo algunos esfuerzos, pero su pereza natural todavía estaba en el camino. Aun así, después de tanto tiempo lidiando con su apatía, incluso el más pequeño gesto era impresionante y creí que, si él estaba dispuesto, bien podría darle un verdadero incentivo para mejorar su conducta –Sans se fijó en que no sólo la voz de Terrus hablaba con normalidad de todo el tema, como si no fuera la gran cosa, sino también en la forma en que su expresión, tan hosca y alerta de costumbre, parecía relajarse por primera vez desde que apareciera-. Resultó que él estaba dispuesto y que a los dos nos gustaba demasiado así que decidimos empezar a hacerlo por eso en lugar de como recompensa. Luego fue cuestión de hablar para arreglar los detalles y listo.

-Oh –Sans se dio un golpecito al mentón-. ¿Y… nunca te sentiste culpable? ¿Por sentir ese tipo de amor por tu hermano? ¿Nunca te pareció que debía haber algo malo contigo?

El monstruo lanzó un resoplido.

-¿Quién dijo que yo amo a ese inútil bueno para…? –De pronto parpadeó-. Oh, espera, este no es mi universo. Disculpa, es la costumbre –Sans frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué venía eso. Terrus suspiro, continuando como si nada-. La verdad es que no. No estamos acostumbrados a que nos pasen cosas buenas, así que cuando esa empezó a pasar y fue obvio que no era sólo el placer sexual, ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar en más que mi buena suerte. Soy muy afortunado por tener a Sans y nunca creería que hay nada de malo en disfrutarlo de ese modo mientras él quiera.

-Oh, bien… -Sans se forzó a sonreír-. Me alegro entonces de que sean felices.

-Suenas demasiado miserable para que me crea eso –comentó Terrus y volvió a tomar el control remoto, pasando a otro canal, adonde sólo pasaban otra repetición de un video musical de Napstatton-. Oh, mira, es tu novio. ¿No te parece fantástico encontrar a un monstruo que nunca te hará sentir mal o que estás jodido de alguna manera por gustarle?

-No es mi… -Sans se sentía mal, muy mal, y no pudo continuar.

-Debe ser maravilloso –siguió el otro con falsa alegría-. Podrás tener una relación común y corriente, como todo mundo. Menos mal, ¿no lo crees?

-Por favor, basta.

-Y tu hermano eventualmente encontrará a alguien también. Es un esqueleto agradable, después de todo, y no hay ninguna razón por la que otro monstruo no estaría feliz de recibirlo.

-Ya es suficiente.

-Así supongo que no hay ningún motivo para ningún malestar. Cada uno va a seguir por su camino, felices y contentos de que nunca sucumbieron a sus más bajas tentaciones. Ah, pero tú nunca tuviste ninguna para empezar, ¿no es así? Es que eres un esqueleto tan de bien.

-Dije que basta… 

El sollozo que salió de su boca les tomó a ambos por sorpresa, pero más pareció que al alto esqueleto, quien hizo amago de apartarse de él como si de pronto despidiera un repelente olor. Mientras se frotaba con insistencia las cuencas, odiando que ahora su visión se viera interrumpida, creyó que lo entendía. El otro monstruo vivía demostrándole su reprobación por lo “débiles y sosos” que su universo le parecía, por lo que él echándose a llorar de pronto no podía causar una buena impresión. A él ciertamente no le gustaba hacerlo de por sí, y sin embargo tenía la impresión de que era todo lo que hacía desde que su Papyrus se fuera.

-Oh, diablos –soltó Terrus-. Lo… lo siento -Sans no se esperaba eso, del mismo modo que no se esperó sentir el peso del otro acercándose y su mano vacilando en el aire antes de caer sobre su hombro. No pudo sino notar lo grandes que era y la firmeza con la que le presionaba, pero no era incómodo ni doloroso. El gesto sólo transmitía sensaciones de protección y calma, a los que su alma de inmediato quiso aferrarse-. Lo lamento, yo… quizá se me pasó la mano un poco ahí.

-No –gimoteó Sans, limpiándose con más insistencia-. No, tienes razón. Papyrus… mi hermano, él me lo planteó y yo le dije que no. Tenía miedo. Todavía lo tengo –Soltó una risa sin gracia, sin ganas-. Al final el Magnífico Sans no es más que un cobarde. Qué inesperado giro de eventos, ¿no?

De pronto las dos manos del esqueleto recayeron sobre él y lo sacudieron levemente, acercándolo hacia él.

-¡De ninguna manera! –dijo el doble de su hermano, con una voz que de cierta manera le recordó a la suya propia-. ¡No pienso permitir que una versión mía o de mi propio hermano ande diciendo tales tonterías! ¡Los esqueletos no somos ningunos cobardes y tú tampoco!

Sans estaba demasiado anonadado para entender lo que estaba pasando. De pronto era como si estuviera hablando con un monstruo completamente distinto y, a la vez, uno que le resultaba familiar.

-P-pero… -musitó, sin tener claro qué quería decir, sólo que deseaba protestar a esas palabras.

-¡No peros! –Ahora lo estaba alzando por encima del sofá, aproximándolo tanto al rostro del monstruo que Sans pudo ver de cerca la grieta sobre la cuenca y el espacio de negro infinito detrás más allá de las pupilas de intenso rojo-. Tú eres un Sans. Los Sans que yo conozco siempre salen adelante a pesar de sus limitaciones y tú no vas a ser la excepción. Dime la verdad y dejémonos de dar vueltas. ¿Quieres a tu hermano? Y ni se te ocurra hacerte el tonto, sabes muy bien en qué sentido pregunto.

-S-s-sí…

En el momento mismo en que lo sacó de su boca, Sans supo que era verdad, toda la verdad que no había querido admitir y en cuanto lo hizo sintió cómo algo se resquebrajaba en su alma, dejándola más ligera y viva que antes pero también más frágil, vulnerable. Era casi sofocante darse cuenta lo mucho que había dejado acumular sus mentiras.

-Siendo así, lo siguiente a hacer se vuelve más claro, ¿no? –continuó Terrus, irguiéndose como un soldado-. Cuando tu Papyrus regrese, vas a decirle la verdad y te vas a dejar de dar este espectáculo nada digno de un monstruo de tu calibre. Un ser tan magnífico no puede permitirse ser infeliz. ¡Qué grave injusticia para este universo sería esa, nyejeje!

Sans se le quedó viendo con las pupilas brillantes. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír y el sonido despreocupado, lleno de confianza e imponencia, le pareció francamente magnífico.

-Sí…-dijo y entonces recuperó el control de su voz, volviendo a su tono habitual-. ¡Sí! ¡Tienes absolutamente toda la razón! ¡Todo este drama es completamente innecesario y por debajo de mí! ¡En cuanto mi Papyrus vuelva arreglaremos todo y dejaremos mi momentánea estupidez atrás!

-¡Así se habla, Otro Sans!

Los dos emitieron sus características risas. Sans todavía estaba riendo al tomar el rostro del monstruo en sus manos y atraerlo hacia sí para frotar sus sienes una contra otra, un gesto común de afecto entre los esqueletos. Hasta ahora solo había hecho eso con su hermano y había sido hacía tantos años que no lo recordaba. Llegados a cierta era como si los dos tuvieran miedo a ser demasiado cercanos. Sans recordaba pensar que así se comportaban los adultos, y que eso era lo que debían hacer, pero que aun así no le gustaba.

-Gracias –dijo Sans sin perder la sonrisa. Esperaba que al otro no le molestara que se tomara esa libertad. Pero luego del primer instante de sorpresa, la presión contra su propio cráneo le dijo que era correspondido-. Creo que ya me hacía falta escuchar algo así.

-Supongo que incluso los mejores monstruos necesitan de vez en cuando que les levanten el ánimo, nyeje.

Las manos de Terrus, que antes le sostenían por debajo de los hombros, bajaron por su columna y se instalaron en los huesos de su cadera cubiertos por su ropa, acercando su pecho hacia sí. Sans siguió el movimiento natural para abrazar su cuello y por un momento eso fue suficiente, estaba contento así. Sabía que una versión de su hermano no podía ser todo malo y desagradable todo el tiempo, sin importar cuánto se esforzara en parecerlo. Sólo hacía falta que se relajara un poco y quedaría claro la clase de monstruo que en verdad era: uno amable, considerado, atento… con unas manos firmes que invitaban a arrojarse para ser atrapadas por ellas. 

Sans de pronto una idea. Se removió un poco en el abrazo, súbitamente incómodo. Quiso desecharla, pero esta empezó a rasparle desde el interior de su cráneo, mostrándose cada vez más y más atractiva. No podía permitir que algo así viera la luz, era una locura. Era… inapropiado. Era…

-Emm… -dijo Sans, sin salir de su lugar adonde podía ocultar el rostro en el hombro del esqueleto-, se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó el otro esqueleto, sonando nada más que curioso-. ¿Qué sería eso?

-Tú… -Sans tomó un respiro, negándose a dejarse dominar por sus propios nervios. Todos eran adultos, él incluido- mencionaste que tanto tú como tu Sans estuvieron con mi hermano, ¿no es así? ¿Te referías a estar como salir en citas o…?

-Me refería a follar –aclaró el monstruo, conciso y al punto, sin darle importancia-. Fue idea de mi hermano, de hecho. Me pareció extraño porque esos dos no se llevaban bien al inicio, pero si se trataba de otro Papyrus creo que ahora lo entiendo. ¿Qué con eso?

-Oh, bueno, sólo pensaba… si tú ya has estado en esa situación, entonces tú debes saber lo que a él le gusta, ¿cierto? Una mejor idea que la que yo tengo de momento, al menos.

Terrus lo hizo desprenderse de sí con delicadeza, observándole escéptico. Sans hizo un puchero sin mucha gana antes de enfrentarlo.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que quieres que te enseñe lo que hicimos?

En realidad él no había dicho nada sobre enseñarle, pero el otro bien podría haberle leído el pensamiento con lo mucho que Sans se sintió sofocado ante la idea.

-Bueno, él ya tiene cierta experiencia y yo ninguna, ¿no? –trató de razonar, a sabiendas de que su rostro debía ser como una lámpara ahora-. Yo no quisiera quedarme atrás cuando llegara el momento… si es que… llega el momento, quiero decir…

Oh, dios, por qué había dicho eso. Ahora su cabeza se veía inundada con la posibilidad de que su hermano no quisiera tener nada con él. ¿Para qué, si ya tenía a otro Sans dispuesto y disponible? Incluso a su propio genial Papyrus para hacerle compañía… Él había sido quien lo rechazara, sería totalmente comprensible que…

-¡Desde luego que sí! –afirmó el alto esqueleto, apretándole los hombros, trayéndolo bruscamente a la realidad-. ¡Puedo enseñarte todo lo que sé y cuando llegue el momento de la verdad, tendrás a tu Papyrus convertido en una bola de gemidos y placer rogando por tu toque! ¡Él no tendrá ni idea de lo que le ha pasado!

-Sí… -dijo Sans y sus ojos se iluminaron. No sólo la imagen sugerida por Terrus, de por sí excelente, sino por el simple optimismo de que todo saldría bien, de que podrían seguir adelante, de nuevo activado por el manifiesto entusiasmo del otro-. ¡Sí! ¡Enséñame, oh terrible Ter… ah!

Sans de pronto se vio empujado contra el sofá. Un segundo más tarde se encontró de espaldas sobre los cojines y la figura imponente del otro monstruo se alzaba sobre él como una torre.

-Primera lección –dijo el otro Papyrus, levantando un dedo-: actúa con confianza y asegúrate de que tu compañero tenga confianza en ti. ¿Confías en mí, Otro Sans?

No pudo contenerse una risita (¡iba a ser tan divertido!) antes de agitar la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Bien, ahora tenemos esa parte cubierta –El otro Papyrus subió su pierna al sofá y la colocó cerca de la cadera de Sans, abriéndole las piernas para ubicarse entre ellas-. Pasemos a las medidas de seguridad. 

Oooh dejó escapar Sans. Ninguna de sus guías de citas había mencionado nada sobre tomar medidas extra. De hecho nunca había podido encontrar volúmenes que hablaran de algo más allá de besarse y tomarse las manos. Ya se lo había imaginado, pero ahora no le quedaba la menor duda de que el otro monstruo estaba a un nivel muy superior al suyo y él sólo quería aprender, absorber todo lo que le fuera posible.

Mientras el monstruo le explicaba la importancia de las palabras de seguridad y de constantemente comprobar el estado de su compañero, también se encargó de sacarle su calzado y luego pantalones. Sans nunca había sido vergonzoso con lo que respectaba a su propio cuerpo. ¿Por qué lo sería? Le gustaba su cuerpo, incluso si era unos centímetros menos de lo que le gustaría. 

La inspección a la que lo sometía la mirada del otro Papyrus tampoco le molestaba, pero si era algo extraño a lo que nunca se había enfrentado antes. El monstruo tenía una expresión que le era del todo nueva y no conseguía identificar. No sabía ni siquiera si era positiva.

-No tienes la menor marca –comentó el monstruo suavemente, casi como si hablara consigo mismo-. Estos huesos jamás han sido maltratados. Eres perfecto.

No, definitivamente no le gustaba. Había admiración, lo cual era apreciado, pero debajo había algo amargo que le hacía sentir incómodo. Se impulsó hacia arriba hasta sentarse y rodeó con sus manos el rostro del monstruo. Con la obvia sorpresa de éste, lo hizo inclinarse hasta que sus dientes pudieron rozar la cuenca dañada.

-Gracias. A mí me gustan las marcas que tienes –dijo, sonriente-. ¡Te dan carácter y personalidad! ¡Alphys dice que las heridas sólo te hacen ver como un verdadero guerrero y estoy de acuerdo! ¡Apuesto que cuentan historias de lo más interesantes! 

Terrus parpadeó un poco, pero finalmente sonrió a su vez.

\- Quizá en otro momento pueda hablarte acerca de ellas.

-¡Me encantaría! –Sans volvió a frotarle la sien y le complació la fricción que recibió en respuesta-. ¿Continuamos con la lección? Estoy seguro de que apenas hemos empezado.

-Precisamente, Otro Sans –Las manos del esqueleto fueron por debajo de su pelvis y le subieron, poniéndole contra el pecho de Terrus en tanto éste se alzaba del sofá. Sans se aferró a su cuello cuando vio que se dirigían a las escaleras. Nadie nunca lo había cargado de ese modo y tenía un vago temor a caerse-. Pero este no es un lugar apto para semejante aprendizaje. La cama servirá mejor.

Sans asintió, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, poniéndose azul a pensar de nuevo en lo que estaban a punto de hacer; en lo que deseaba que hicieran; en el por qué lo harían. Papyrus no tenía idea de la sorpresa que le esperaba cuando regresara a casa.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Ellos se detuvieron en frente de la entrada a Snowdin. Papyrus agradeció la fresca brisa sobre sus huesos sudorosos. Podrían haberse transportado directamente hacia el puesto de Sans, pero Alphys les había convencido de que les serviría que los monstruos lo vieran en su fachada de Guardia Real para que se corriera la voz de que el Terrible Papyrus estaba de nuevo en activo y además le ayudaría a acostumbrarse a la armadura. A juzgar por algunos murmullos que los acompañaron durante su camino, el primer objetivo había podido ser cumplido pero en cuanto al segundo… 

Bueno, por eso se habían detenido, a tomar un muy necesario respiro.

.Vaya, sí que estás en muy mala condición, ¿eh? –comentó Sans.

Papyrus deseaba “mira quién habla”, pero sólo pudo pronunciar un inarticulado gruñido, clavándole la mirada. Sans arqueó una cuenca y resopló.

-Viejo, no compares. Yo he tenido que correr y ocultarme mucho antes de aprender a transportarme, de otra manera nosotros no comíamos. No voy a ganar ningún maratón, pero tengo mi resistencia.

Papyrus no quería discutir, no en verdad. Estaba cansado y sólo quería aprovechar ese respiro. Aun así señaló con obstinación incontrolable el montón de peso extra con el que debía cargar, insistiendo en que de verdad no era justo el juicio.

-¿Por qué crees que nos detuvimos todas esas otras veces? –dijo Sans y se apoyó contra la pared de piedra de Waterfalls, deslizándose hasta el suelo-. Yo sé que no es fácil. Papyrus siempre ha tenido buena condición, pero incluso él necesitó un tiempo de ajuste cuando lo nombraron así que tampoco te culpo. Siento todas las molestias, por cierto.

Papyrus se desinfló al momento y fue a ponerse de pie al otro, recargándose también. Hubiera preferido también sentarse pero no quería imaginar cómo sería la lucha luego para levantarse.

-Si te sirve de algo, te ves algo atractivo en esa pinta –comentó Sans, poniéndose cómodo y levantando la cabeza hacia él. Papyrus parpadeó, haciendo un sonido de sorpresa-. Sí, claro, amigo. Te ves imponente. Claro que el jefe se ve todavía mejor, pero, oye, no está mal.

No supo mejor respuesta que encogerse de hombros. Apreciaba el cumplido, pero tampoco era su mayor prioridad en esos momentos y le sorprendía que el otro siquiera lo mencionara. Sans se giró un poco y le tocó la pierna cubierta por su pantalón. Miró hacia abajo, sólo para descubrir una media sonrisa en el monstruo. De pronto la armadura se le hizo un poco más pesada que antes y tuvo un momento de preocupación pensando en las posibles implicaciones. ¿En serio? ¿Ahí afuera, en el exterior? No que sería la primera vez, pero su traje lo haría difícil. 

Claro que también el otro podría simplemente montarlo y…

-Debes estar muy ansioso por volver a casa, ¿no? –preguntó Sans.

Desde luego que no pensaba en eso. ¿Qué creía? Suprimiendo su espontáneo embarazo, cio un afirmativo y cuidadoso cabeceo. 

-¿Qué piensas hacer con tu hermano una vez regreses?

Esa sí era inesperada. Papyrus levantó ambas manos dirigiéndolas hacia el techo y se las dejó caer. ¿Siguiera tenía que hacer algo? Lo único que le interesaba era verlo y saber que estaba bien. El resto era sólo su problema, y ni siquiera uno nuevo, por lo que no veía por qué debería afectarlo.

-¿No crees entonces que nada vaya a cambiar? –continuó Sans.

Papyrus resopló y activó su magia para desprenderse de la magia, manteniéndola lo bastante cerca de su rostro para que otros monstruos no notaran sus dientes romos, pero lo bastante alejado para permitirle mover la mandíbula con libertad.

-No te lo tomes a mal pero ¿a qué vienen estas preguntas?

La mano de Sans lo soltó para frotar la nuca del bajo monstruo.

-Sólo pensaba, ¿quizá toda esta locura podría servir para algo? Para ti, me refiero… ¿y tal vez para nosotros? Es sólo una idea, de modo que tampoco te lo tomes muy en serio.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Papyrus, frunciendo el ceño.

Sans exhaló el aire y tironeó ligeramente de su collar.

-Sólo estaba pensando… ¿te importaría tener compañía allá?

\--

Sans abrió sus cuencas, la luz de las estrellas en su interior iluminando sus mejillas. La formación entre las piernas del Papyrus de otro universo era una de las cosas más impresionantes que había visto en su vida. Hasta entonces sólo había visto a su propia magia formar una sola cosa. Nunca se le había ocurrido que fuera posible otra forma, pero ahora el otro le mostraba en toda su gloria cuán equivocado estaba.

El montículo de magia roja era brillante y se veía suave, tan suave que debería ser difícil de tocar sin que los dedos se hundieran pero Terrus lo estaba haciendo ahora, separando los labios mientras se acercaba hacia él.

-¿Ve… ves? –dijo el alto esqueleto, su respiración dificultosa. Sans notó el cómo el otro frotaba un pulgar sobre un pequeño punto por encima de la entrada, lo que parecía hacer crecer las sensaciones para su amigo-. Tú también puedes hacerlo, nye. Inténtalo.

Sans volvió a sentarse sobre su cama y abrió sus piernas, desde donde su erección azulada se erguía firme. A recomendación del otro, Sans cerró los ojos y trató de deshacer la forma. Era difícil porque por lo general esperaba hasta que hubiera alcanzado su clímax antes de hacerlo, pero lo consiguió una vez pudo concentrarse lo suficiente. Al mirar de nuevo vio a su magia palpitando justo detrás del frente de su pelvis, un foco de luz entre sus huesos. 

Inspeccionó de nuevo a Terrus, quien se movió un poco para que recibiera la mayor luz posible. Sans notó que el interior más allá de los labios era como un túnel haciéndole guiños, como si quisiera tragar algo. Tuvo la repentina e intensa necesidad de lanzarse al frente a intentar darle su lengua, de paso probaría de qué estaba hecha la magia de otro monstruo, pero estaba en plena lección y debía concentrarse en la tarea que ahora se le presentaba. Volvió a cerrar las cuencas. Su maestro esperaba entre profundas inhalaciones. Trató de memorizar los pliegues, la forma y se dijo que debía ocupar casi toda la zona entre sus piernas, no toda. 

Podía sentir a su magia responder a sus deseos y agitarse como una pequeña, pero no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando hasta que Terrus le dio un toque en su rodilla.

-Bien, bien. Mira ahora.

Sans lo hizo y no pudo contenerse una ruidosa inhalación de asombro. Desde luego que era más pequeña que la del otro, pero ahí estaba, inconfundible. Sans tocó los bordes flexibles y luego los labios, para finalmente colar uno de sus propios dedos en el interior. De inmediato supo que eso era justo lo que necesitaba, el estar lleno. La sensación en el interior de ese hueco cálido también era agradable, con los músculos creados por su magia cerrándose contra sus huesos. Movió más su mano, pero apenas estaba empezando a encontrar un ritmo placentero cuando Terrus le tomó suavemente de la muñeca; no para detenerlo, sino para atraer de nuevo su atención hacia él.

-¿Vas a querer continuar con la lección o prefieres continuar autodidacta? –preguntó el esqueleto, arqueando su cuenca, divertido.

Sans frunció el ceño. ¿Qué más había por aprender? ¿No era conseguir esas partes y estimularlas lo más importante?

-Déjame enseñarte –Terrus puso las manos en sus rodillas. Sans percibió a su entrepierna contraerse al imaginar qué era lo que quería el otro, pero aun así dio un asentimiento de cabeza y abrió él mismo sus piernas, dándole espacio al otro para acomodarse sobre sus codos entre ellas, el rostro bastante cerca de su propio montículo-. ¿Estás poniendo atención, Otro Sans? Esto es increíblemente importante. Si logras dominar esta técnica tendrás a tu hermano incapaz de hablar.

Sans tenía problemas para encontrar sus propias palabras, de modo que volvió a comunicar con la cabeza su acuerdo. Pero de inmediato volvió a encontrarla cuando Terrus se puso a lamerle y sólo fue para emitir escandalosos sonidos que incluso a él le asombraron en su fuero interno, pero ni siquiera intentó contener, más que nada porque no creía que fuera posible. 

Terrus rió suavemente de entre sus piernas.

-¿Sientes eso? –preguntó el monstruo, lameteándole por encima de su entrada y Sans creyó que iba a perder la cabeza. Cuando no era el apéndice rojo era el aliento caliente o sus dedos todavía acariciándolo-. Nunca descuides este pequeño punto. Tu compañero lo apreciará.

Sans movió la cabeza. Apenas una parte de su atención estaba en verdad escuchar la lección, el resto concentrado en experimentarlo. No podía controlarse. Era muy bueno, excelente, mejor que cuando sólo era él moviendo su mano de arriba abajo y de vez en cuando jugando por detrás con sus dedos. Esa parte Terrus le había dicho que la tenía cubierta después de que se lo demostrara, pero que era decepcionante para seres como ellos usar sólo esos métodos. De ese modo habían pasado a su actual materia y lo único que Sans lamentaba era no haberlo intentado antes.

-Puedes usar los dientes. De hecho, con los tuyos sin afilar sería todavía más fácil de lo que es para mí –Terrus le presionó los suyos suavemente, usándolos para tomar de su carne mágica en los labios y chuparla-. No muerdes, a menos que ellos ya hayan expresado su preferencia por algo así. Nunca asumas ese tipo de cosas por más que les guste algo de dolor en otras zonas. Siempre mantente atento a cómo responde el cuerpo, qué lo hace vibrar y anticípate, si es posible, a sus necesidades –Sans agitaba la cabeza, gimiendo de forma incontrolable-. Desde luego eso último lo conseguirás a medida que ganes más experiencia.

Terrus le deslizó la lengua adentro, sus dedos frotándole arriba. Sans prácticamente gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que el esqueleto estaba alargando y ensanchando su apéndice todavía más que antes, de modo que ahora cubría el mayor espacio posible en su interior, frotándose contra sus músculos en movimiento. Podía sentir a sus dos magias peleando entre sí, pero la suya de última se acoplaba a la otra como si necesitara todavía más contacto. Se trataba de algo totalmente nuevo para él, pero en parte eso era lo que lo volvía más emocionante, aumentando su sed.

El otro esqueleto dijo algo que no alcanzó a oír en lo absoluto. Sans se enteró de ello sólo después de que Terrus moviera su lengua en el espacio entre sus costillas y volvió a repetírselo.

-Dije… ¿estás listo para lo que sigue? 

-¿Q-qué es lo que…? –Sans lo entendió de golpe y un nuevo tono de celeste se le subió a la cara. Miró hacia abajo, pero no podía distinguir nada concreto más que un toque rojo brillante-. Eh…

Terrus se irguió sobre sus brazos.

-¿No quieres?

-No, no. Quiero decir, quiero pero… ¿va a doler? 

Sans casi esperaba que el otro monstruo se riera de él, preocupándose por ese detalle sólo después de que hubieran llegado a ese punto. Pero aparte de alguna fotografía con humanos encontrada y desechada en el basurero, en realidad no estaba seguro de lo que le aguardaba y ahora que venía ese paso se sentía intimidado por el mismo. Sin embargo, el otro Papyrus lo atrajo hacia sí y le palmeó la cabeza.

-No –dijo con una voz sorprendentemente suave-. Hice todo lo posible por prepararte y deberías estar más que listo. Iremos lento y seguro, así que si en cualquier momento quieres detenerte, ¿qué es lo que dices?

Sans se regocijó un rato en el gesto tranquilizador, tan raro incluso cuando su propio Papyrus estaba.

-Calceta, ¿verdad? 

-Sí, pero debido a las circunstancias, cualquier gesto que pretenda decirme alto será suficiente –El monstruo alto le dejó un roce de dientes en la coronilla. Sans se rió por lo bajo-. ¿Qué?

-Es que nunca te habría tomado por el tipo cariñoso –Levantó la vista hacia él y le sonrió-. Sabía que un Papyrus no podía ser todo rudo y maloso todo el tiempo.

Terrus se le quedó viendo un segundo, al parecer sin palabras, y lo sorprendió una vez más agitando los hombros en una risa apenas contenida.

-Dios santo, ¿pero qué creías? Sólo intento no hacer esto una experiencia traumática. El Terrible Papyrus es un monstruo con está…-Sans atrajo el cráneo del otro hacia su pecho y lo llenó de besos, su alma enviando nada más que ondas positivas y afectuosas. El cuerpo del otro monstruo se tensó, obviamente sin haberlo esperado-. O-oye…

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo –Sans le dio un último beso a la mejilla colorada y lo dejó ir, poniendo las manos en sus hombros-. Está bien, ¡sigamos!

En cuanto el monstruo empezó a empujar en su interior, Sans arqueó su columna, agarrándose de los antebrazos del monstruo. Era incómodo más que doloroso, pero la sensación más prevalente para él era la de un intenso calor y la magia lujuriosa llenándolo, viajando directo hacia su alma para envolverla en una nueva energía prestada. Mientras el monstruo encima de él empezó su vaivén, intensificando su propio deseo debido a la conexión que compartían, Sans se obligó a recordar a su hermano y que lo hacía por él, para compartir esas nuevas sensaciones y empezar una nueva etapa para ellos.

\--

-¿Dices que quieres ir a mi universo? –preguntó Papyrus, inconscientemente arreglándose la armadura para que no le rozara la clavícula.

-Eso dije, ¿no? –dijo Sans, picándose su colmillo dorado como si tuviera algo atascado ahí.

-¿No era que te sonaba muy aburrido y extraño y todos éramos unos pusilánimes?

Papyrus no pretendía regañarlo ni echárselo en cara; estaba genuinamente desconcertado por ese cambio repentino.

-Bueno, quizá me gustaría tener un día aburrido de vez en cuando, ¿has pensado en eso? –espetó el monstruo, agarrando una piedra pequeña del suelo y lanzándola al aire sólo para atraparla de nuevo-. Uno adonde no tengo que preocuparme por cada maldito monstruo en el subsuelo cada vez que mi hermano sale de casa, y tal vez adonde no tenga que preocuparme también por mi propio trasero sería bueno. Papyrus probablemente necesite un tiempo para habituarse, pero sé que él también apreciaría la calma. A la larga. Si al menos la compañía vale la pena.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

Sans atrapó la piedra y la apretó en su puño. Luego de un segundo, volvió a relajar su mano, dándole vueltas por sus dedos.

-Sí. Alphys no es la única que ha pensado en escapar de aquí, ¿sabes?

Papyrus pensó en una máquina que guardaba en la parte trasera de su casa, una en la que había trabajado por años para al final rendirse a la posibilidad de que nunca podría repararla, nunca podría escapar de las anomalías y el subsuelo. Incluso si Sans estaba ahí haciendo que las cosas valieran la pena, si alguien apareciera con una solución mágica sería difícil no considerarla siquiera un poco.

-Entiendo –fue todo lo que supo decir.

-¿Qué dices entonces? –Sans le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa-. ¿Te importaría recibir a dos esqueletos en tu casa? No sería gratis, desde luego. Algo podría hacer para compensar.

Papyrus se preguntó por un momento qué iría a pensar su hermano, pero eso no fue suficiente como para detenerlo. Sans debería estar contento de tener más amigos, ¿no? Por no mencionar que tener al par de hermanos había proveído una satisfacción a una deseo que no podría cumplir de otro modo. Así que por lógica todos salían ganando.

-Claro –dijo Papyrus.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Los monstruos perro le seguían por detrás. Papyrus se arrancó el guante rojo de su mano. Llevaba ya un par de días poniéndosela cada día para pretender ser su doble, pero todavía prefería por mucho la libertad de sus dedos desnudos. Con su mano ya libre envió una barrera de huesos, esperando que eso le diera tiempo a quitarse el resto de la armadura. Un sonido de impacto se dejó escuchar cuando un par de los guardias se estrellaron contra la superficie.

-¿Qué diablos pasó? –preguntó Sans, acercándose desde el pueblo-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Versión resumida: me descubrieron mientras hacía mi ronda y ahora están molestos –Papyrus se arrancó también las pesadas botas de los pies.

Prefería andar sobre la nieve con los dientes desnudo si no tenía otra opción. No era como si un pedazo de guijarro fuera a causarle un verdadero daño.

Otro impacto desde la pared.

-Maldita sea –dijo Sans y su ojo rojo se activó, a sus espaldas generándose al menos tres Gaster Blasters listos para liberar la magia roja contenida en sus hocicos-. Baja esa cosa, yo me encargo.

-No hace falta –discutió Papyrus-. Ya están cansados y si siguen así podemos cansarlos un poco más. Hoy es el día en el que se supone que la máquina estará lista, así que sólo necesitamos…

-¡¿Teniendo una conversación divertida?! –les llegó la voz de Dogaressa desde arriba. 

Los dos levantaron sus cráneos para contemplar a la monstruo y a su marido asomarse desde más arriba de la pared de huesos, los dos sosteniéndose desde cada lado del largo cuello de Lesser Dog. El par elevó sus hachas en el aire, preparándose para lanzarse al frente.

-Perfecto –dijo Sans, la luz en su cuenca aumentando su intensidad-. No me molesta hacer un poco de limpieza antes de abandonar este basurero.

-Oye, puedo encargarme…

Pero en ese momento el par de monstruo estaban cayendo en su dirección, sus hachas gigantes reluciendo en reflejos de nieve blanca.

\--

Sans se tapó la boca y mordió un poco de su guante celeste antes de que la mano firme de Terrus se la quitara. Aun así, Sans se negó a abrir la boca mientras su cuerpo parecía poseer una resolución propia, negándose a seguir moviendo sus caderas contra el regazo de Terrus, como si la erección que se hundía en su interior fuera nada más que un imán al que no pudiera evitar sentirse atraído. Cada parte de su cabeza le estaba reclamando por la estupidez que hacía, ahí afuera en el puesto de su hermano de entre todos los lugares, pero no podía parar.

-Ah, ah… -jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada-. ¿Por… por qué hiciste eso? No quiero… que nos descubran.

-No lo harán, relájate –Terrus pasó las manos de su mandíbula a sus costillas, acariciándolas de arriba abajo, haciéndolo estremecer, hasta que su puño se cerró entorno a la base de su columna para apretar y entonces Sans en serio tuvo dificultades para contener un pequeño grito-. Rodeé todo el área con mis huesos y si alguien se acerca, seré el primero en saberlo.

-¿Y si… y si viene un humano hoy?

Terrus le lamió las vértebras del cuello. Sans movió la cabeza para darle más espacio sin siquiera pensarlo. Le encantaba la sensación húmeda y caliente, casi posesiva, cuando el otro le hacía eso.

-Todavía tendría que pasar por mis huesos. No te preocupes, esta no es la primera vez que hago algo así. A mi Sans le encanta, de hecho.

-¿D-de veras? –Por alguna razón escuchar eso puso a Sans todavía más celeste que antes y sus interiores estrujaron con fuerza a su invitado-. Qué… atrevido…

De pronto lanzó una exclamación inarticulada cuando Terrus le tomó de las caderas y lo subió hacia el marco de la ventana en el puesto de vigilancia, volviéndolo hacia él. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de protestar por la abrupta interrupción porque pronto volvió a ser penetrado y prefirió concentrarse más en aferrarse a la camiseta del monstruo mientras sus caderas empujaban al frente en un ritmo sin piedad.

-Eso dices, pero no vieras la cara que haces ahora cuando estás incluso más visible.

-¿Q-qué esperas si me estás haciendo esto? –repuso Sans con un pobre intento de puchero antes de rendirse y ondulando sus caderas, buscando una penetración más profunda. 

Gimió con fuerza cuando el pulgar de Terrus se puso a frotarle. En el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos había llegado a conocer varios trucos sobre cómo aprovechar mejor su cuerpo y estaba ansioso por poder probarlos todos con su hermano. El que ahora estuvieran ahí afuera había sido más que nada una simple coincidencia. Terrus había querido ver en qué se diferenciaban los puestos de centinelas a los que de su mundo, Sans se agachó para recoger los envases de miel vacíos para que Papyrus no volviera a un chiquero y de alguna manera habían acabado en esa situación.

No que en verdad le importaba. Confiaba en el monstruo lo suficiente para creerle cuando decía que estaban a salvo de miradas indiscretas, pero pretender lo contrario estaba causándole una especie de picazón especial a su alma que sólo el entregarse con toda su voluntad podía aplacar. Sabía que podía detenerlo si quería, pero no había idea más alejada de su cráneo en tanto sus músculos vibraban y se contraían en un inminente orgasmo.

Cuando Terrus le mordió en su clavícula, ese fue el definitivo acabóse para él. Apenas pudo contener el grito en tanto sus interiores se aferraban a la erección todavía enterrada en él. Terrus se quedó un momento quieto al sentirlo, dándole tiempo a calmarse y darle una indicación de lo que quería.

-De… déjame bajar –murmuró Sans, casi sin aliento-. Quiero… ayudarte…

Terrus pronunció un suave “nyehe” antes de sostenerlo por debajo para separarlo de su sitio y luego dejarlo erguirse sobre sus propias piernas. Sans se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas casi de inmediato al percibir que no le quedaban las fuerzas y elevó la cabeza. Terrus se sentó en la silla sobre la cual dormía su hermano prácticamente todos los días y abrió las piernas en su dirección, su mano yendo arriba abajo por su erección. Sans de inmediato la reemplazó con la suya, dirigiendo la fuente de magia hacia su boca ya abierta en anticipación.

El sabor de Terrus siempre parecía una sorpresa para su lengua, incluso si no era la primera vez ya que lo probaba. Hasta entonces nunca había probado nada especialmente picante y estaba descubriendo lo fácil que le encontraba el gusto, impulsándolo a degustarlo más y más en tanto acariciaba los testículos debajo como sabía que le volvía loco. En cuanto sintió el miembro palpitar contra su garganta, Terrus le puso una mano en la cabeza a modo de advertencia pero Sans lo desestimó para redoblar sus movimientos de cabeza. 

El exceso de magia resultante le llenó la boca y Sans tuvo que apartarse sólo cuando se percató de que era demasiado para que lo tragara de una sentada. La sustancia rojiza le saltó a su mejilla y dio contra sus dientes hasta que el miembro volvió a aflojarse, un segundo antes de desvanecerse. Sans procuró limpiarse los restos y sonrió hacia arriba.

-Bien, bien –jadeó Terrus, palmeándole la cabeza-. Excelente. Has mejorado desde la última vez.

-Por supuesto que sí –afirmó Sans, sus ojos brillante-. El magnífico Sans no hace más que mejorarse a sí mismo.

Se puso de pie de nuevo, sólo para atraer al otro en un fuerte abrazo que el otro le respondió al breve rato. En el poco tiempo en que habían estado junto Sans había aprendido muchas cosas nuevas acerca de sí mismo y lo que le gustaba, entre los cuales sin duda debía incluir mucho contacto físico justo después del acto. Le hacía sentir a gusto y seguro, como si de alguna manera reafirmara el lazo con su compañero. En realidad no estaba seguro de si eran más que simples amigos y tampoco le hacía falta aclararlo para disfrutar de esos momentos. Con que el otro decidiera acompañarlo ahora era más que suficiente.

Después de un tiempo así unidos, Terrus lo levantó de nuevo en sus brazos, ahora para dejarlo sentado en su regazo para que los dos estuvieran más cómodos.

-Es una lástima que tengas que irte –dijo Sans, acurrucándose contra su pecho, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos-. Ha sido de verdad fantástico tenerte.

-Mmm –emitió el otro monstruo.

-¿Qué sucede?

Sans se irguió para mirarlo. La luz en las cuencas de Terrus estaba alejada de su dirección.

-Sólo pensaba… ¿qué necesidad hay de irse? Lo único que de verdad necesito es a mi hermano y si esa máquina puede traerlo aquí, entonces podría tomar un descanso aquí.

-¿En serio? –Sans casi no podía creerlo.

-B-bueno, ¡desde luego que trabajaríamos para ganarnos un lugar! ¡No permitiría que mi hermano ni yo seamos un par de parásitos holgaz…! –El monstruo se quedó enmudecido cuando Sans se lanzó a abrazarlo con mucha efusividad que antes.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que ustedes serán bienvenidos! –exclamó Sans, sin reparar en el volumen de su voz como le pasaba cuando se emocionaba por algo-. ¡Seguro que tu hermano es tan fantástico como tú y si es así, será todo un placer tenerlo! ¡No te preocupes porque, como buen Papyrus que eres, siempre tendrás un lugar con el magnífico Sans!

Terrus todavía necesitó un momento para reponerse. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Sans notó a esos brazos duros y firmes rodearle a su vez.

-G-gracias –salió la voz del otro monstruo suave, casi dubitativa, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a pronunciar esas palabras.

No importaba si así era, Sans estaba feliz. Parecía que para variar toda esa locura interdimensional había traído sus buenas cosas consigo.

\--

-Esto no puede ser real –dijo Sans, pasándose una mano por el rostro y deteniéndose en la grieta sobre su colmillo dorado-. Esto es una broma, ¿cierto?

-No lo creo –dijo Papyrus, sentado en medio de un montón de pelo blanco mientras varios monstruos se agitaban por su regazo y costados, cada uno buscando la atención de sus manos-. Son perros después de todo, ¿no? Lo único que quieren son sus cariños.

Greater Dog emitió un gimoteo patético, frotando su cabeza contra el esqueleto. Sólo habían bastado unas pocas caricias para que el monstruo revelara su verdadera forma fuera de su gigantesca armadura y prácticamente más que todo Sans encontraba difícil asimilar que la enorme bestia que él había conocido no fuera nada más que una adorable bola de pelo. Su mirada parecía preguntar si es que no habían viajado ya a otra dimensión sin que se diera cuenta.

Papyrus apenas podía contenerse la risa viéndolo, y sin embargo no podía negar que él también estaba por demás aliviado que su plan hubiera dado resultado. Cuando aprovechó un momento de distracción en Dogamy para acercarse a él estaba listo para transportarse lejos de ahí para evitar su hacha, pero en cambio había bastado alcanzar detrás de su oreja y empezara rascar para que la pata del monstruo comenzara a agitarse de arriba abajo, su cabeza moviéndose en busca de ese contacto. Luego Dogaressa se había puesto celosa por no recibir la misma atención y en poco tiempo todos se le estaban abalanzando encima, acabando en esa situación.

-¿Quieres unirte? –ofreció Papyrus-. Creo que ellos apreciarían otro par de manos.

-Sí, no, paso –contestó Sans, sentándose en el suelo, las cuencas todavía vacías de luz-. Creo que necesito un momento para calmarme. Maldita sea… por un momento creí que te iban a usar de mondadientes.

-Menos mal entonces que no pasó –dijo Papyrus, rascando el hocico que alguien apoyaba en su hombro. Entre tanto blanco sobre nieve ya ni siquiera conseguía distinguir bien de quién era la piel que estaba rascando-. Quizá lo monstruos de aquí no sean en verdad tan diferentes a los que yo conozco.

-Viejo, no empieces a formularte ideas raras, ¿quieres? –replicó Sans, ahora llevando un débil brillo rojo en tanto fruncía el ceño-. Tuviste suerte, nada más. Acariciar y tratar bien a todos no te va a llevar muy lejos aquí.

-Hum –dijo Papyrus, de pronto teniendo una extraña sensación. Como si estuviera escuchándose a sí mismo, una vieja incredulidad dirigida hacia otra parte. ¿Pero dónde? Pensar en eso le dio punzadas en las sienes, por lo que lo dejó. No era la primera vez que debía hacerlo de todas formas-.Puede ser. No creas tampoco que yo me muero de ganas de hacer la prueba.

-Primera vez que te escucho hablar con razón –Sans suspiró profundamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Papyrus notó las gotas de sudor rojizo todavía caían de su cráneo y por un momento tuvo un leve sentimiento de culpa. Mientras él se concentraba en evitar ataques y distraer a los monstruos, en realidad el que más había usado su magia había sido Sans tratando de atajar tantos ataques como le fuera posible. Si no hubiera sido por su ayuda nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente. En cuanto tuvieran una oportunidad le iba a recompensar con un gran envase de mostaza por su cuenta. 

Después de lo que le pareció que debía ser al menos una hora de acariciar y recibir lametazos espontáneos, el tono de llamada de Sans se levantó desde la chaqueta de adonde éste se había recostado sobre la nieve, al parecer tomando una siesta. Murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo, el monstruo sacó su celular para ver a la pantalla y atender con un gruñido.

-¿Qué? No, él está bien. No le han hecho nada más que llenarlo de babas. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿Qué quieres? –Sans se irguió de golpe-. ¿Oh, ahora? ¿Segura? ¿Y qué hay de…? Oh. De acuerdo. Bien, entendido.

El monstruo se irguió, dándole golpecitos a sus ropas para deshacerse de la nieve adherida. Papyrus vio que lentamente estaba formando la sonrisa más amplia que le viera formar en lo que iba la semana.

-Será mejor que levantes tu trasero, viejo, porque nuestro viaje ya casi está aquí.

-¿En serio? –Papyrus arqueó una ceja, permitiéndose un momento para absorber esa nueva información. Pronto iba a estar de vuelta en casa. De vuelta a su cama, de vuelta a su sofá, de vuelta a su puesto favorito en Muffets. Pero más importante que nada, iba a ver de vuelta a su Sans, a su hermano. No podía esperar a volver a escuchar su voz. Incluso devoraría sus tacos con buen gusto-. Eso es… genial.

-¿Verdad que sí? Vamos, tenemos que estar en posición.

Papyrus se transportó y aterrizó justo al lado del otro esqueleto. Los dos se volvieron en dirección al montón de perros, pero estos parecían contentos dormitando amontonados en una grave pila. Dogamy gimoteó un poco al perder su soporte pero ni bien encontró cobijo en el costado de Lesser Dog, volvió a acurrucarse pronunciando sonidos de contento.

-Vamos, no sea que despierten con ganas de jugar a la atrapada más tarde –dijo Sans, agarrándole el brazo. 

Papyrus apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando de pronto vio al camino de piedra en frente de sí y las largas hileras de árboles a cada lado. Esa había sido su primera visión al aparecer ahí, y ahora parecía que iba a ser la última mientras se volvía a la enorme puerta permanentemente cerrada. La mano de Sans estaba húmeda y le había apretado con mucha fuerza antes de dejarlo ir, concentrándose en mantener los puños en los bolsillos y balancearse sobre sus pies.

-¿No va a venir ella? –preguntó Papyrus, al notar que en verdad eran los únicos ahí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? –respondió Sans, apenas poniéndole atención.

-Alphys. Creí que todo el chiste de haber creado esa máquina había sido el poder ir a otra parte. Yo creo que podría llevarse bien con Undyne si quisiera.

-Ella dijo que prefiere ir a un universo adonde nadie la conozca –dijo Sans e hizo un gesto como de quitarse una mosca del hombro-. Mejor. Hará la transferencia de información más ligera.

-Mmm –Papyrus no encontró una mejor respuesta. 

Sabiendo lo que sabía acerca de los experimentos de Undyne, no podía negar que lo comprendía. Incluso si no había llegado a conocerla tanto como a aquella, esperaba que la Alphys de ese mundo encontrara lo que le hacía falta. Le había permitido conocer a esas nuevas versiones de ellos y valorar un poco más su hogar, lo que suponía era de apreciar. Pero era definitivo que los viajes de ese tipo se habían terminado para él.

\--

Sans estaba en el proceso de acomodarse sus pantalones cuando su celular empezó a vibrar contra el suelo de madera. Apenas se había vuelto para empezar a buscar el dispositivo cuando Terrus ya lo tenía en mano. Sans le tomó y le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de responder.

-¿Hola? ¡Oh, Undyne! ¿Que… que qué hacen esas formaciones de huesos alrededor de nosotros? –Sans miró al otro monstruo y éste chasqueó los dedos, sus ojos flameando brevemente. Esperaba que eso significara que ya se habían ido-. ¡Oh, eso… eso era Terrus queriéndome enseñar un ataque especial secreto! ¡Sí, exactamente eso, sin la menor duda! ¿P-para eso llamabas? –Sans parpadeó y sus cuencas volvieron a iluminarse-. ¿Ya tienes lista la máquina? ¡Fantástico! ¡Estaremos ahí de inmediato! ¡Gracias, doctora!

Sans colgó luego de una rápida despedida y saltó por la ventana del puesto, saltando sobre su sitio, instando al otro monstruo a seguirlo. Mientras Terrus se arreglaba a sí mismo y al puesto para cerrarlo adecuadamente, Sans apenas podía contenerse de la emoción, su alma parecía capaz de estallarse en el pecho. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que Papyrus iba a estar de vuelta, iba a poder ver de nuevo su sonrisa perezosa, escuchar su voz rasposa y suave, sentir su peso a su lado en el sofá en tanto veían la tele. Ni bien tuvo a Terrus a su lado comenzó a arrastrarlo de la mano hacia el punto de encuentro.

El alto esqueleto dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, pero aparte de eso se dejó conducir sin más palabras hasta que se detuvieron en frente de la entrada a las ruinas. Sans permaneció pasando su vista de la puerta a su celular, controlando a los minutos pasar, en tanto Terrus se erguía en toda su altura con los brazos cruzados, moviendo la punta de su pie arriba abajo.

Por fortuna sólo tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos hasta que una nube oscura empezó a formarse en el aire, rayos eléctricos saliendo del mismo como brazos que no consiguieran aferrarse a ninguna parte. Incluso si no lo estaban viendo a través de un video las mismas distorsiones de colores que se vieran en la pantalla estaban ahí en los bordes, deshaciendo el aspecto del ambiente alrededor. La nube en sí parecía expenderse y a la vez concentrarse en sí misma en lugar de extenderse por toda la zona como en el video que ellos vieron.

-¿Se supone que haga eso? 

Sans sólo estaba concentrado en encontrar un rastro de naranja en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Importa eso? –preguntó sin despegar las cuencas.

Las distorsiones de colores se extendieron en más cuadrados de colores rojo, amarillo y azul. Terrus se colocó por delante del otro monstruo, protegiéndolo con un brazo y el otro preparado para convocar un ataque en caso de le hiciera falta. Un fuerte viento estaba saliendo desde el centro de las nubes oscuras que los impulsaba hacia atrás.

Sans trataba de salir del escudo que formaba Terrus, pero justo cuando asomó por el hombro de éste la nube se retrotajo en sí misma, el viento ahora moviéndose en dirección contrario, atrayéndolos hacia él y apenas tuvieron oportunidad de afianzar los pies antes de que un hueco se abriera ahí. Los colores se entremezclaban incontrolablemente en torno a medida que en el medio parecían estar solidificándose hasta hacer distinguible otro largo camino rodeado de árboles y dos figuras comenzaron a distinguirse. Primero borrosos, como si los vieran bajo el agua, y después como a través de una ventana clara.

-¡Papyrus! –exclamó Sans.

Estaba vestido con una armadura exactamente igual a la que Terrus trajera cuando apareció por primera vez, pero él nunca podría haber confundido su cara, la cual se avivó al verlo, con la misma alegría cansada de siempre. Sans se escabulló por debajo de Terrus y abrió los brazos. Desde su otro lado en la nube-portal-lo-que-fuera, Papyrus salió corriendo y de pronto Sans apretaba su rostro contra la plaqueta del pecho, sus brazos apretados con fuerza en torno a una cintura que llevaba un cinturón con tachas. Nada se sentía familiar, reconocible e incluso el olor que desprendía, a sudor mágico y perros, era nuevo, pero nada de eso importaba. 

Las manos que le frotaron la nuca y su espalda transmitían el calor y la confianza que él más había extrañado. El alma que latía dentro de esa armadura era la de Papyrus, no cabía la menor duda. Esta vez ya no era un truco, no era un error.

-¡Saaa…aahh! -sonó la voz de Terrus a su lado y al escuchar su voz, ellos se separaron sólo un poco para enterarse.

Terrus yacía sobre la nieve y otro monstruo esqueleto pequeño (su versión diferente, asumió) estaba encima de él, aferrándolo en sus brazos luego de habérsele abalanzado, su espalda agitándose en sonoros sollozos. Sans apartó la vista para darles algo de privacidad (y porque si seguía oyéndolo iba a llorar él también) y miró hacia arriba, adonde la mirada tranquila y reconfortante de su hermano ya lo esperaba.

-Bienvenido a casa, Papyrus –le dijo, su voz temblorosa pero todavía arreglándoselas para darle la más esplendorosa sonrisa de la que era capaz.

Papyrus volvió a atraerlo, palmeándole la coronilla.

-Es bueno volver –murmuró su voz.

Escucharlo tan cerca envió un sutil estremecimiento por su cuerpo, pero se forzó a ignorarlo, concentrándose sólo en la paz y plenitud que llenaban su propia mente.


	11. Chapter 11

Epílogo

-Jefe.

Terrus separó su vista desde el libro que estaba leyendo y hacia su regazo, desde donde su hermano tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia la televisión sin verla en realidad. El resto de la casa se sentía especialmente tranquila ese día, con el Otro Sans haciendo sus rondas por los puzles y el Otro Papyrus tomando una siesta en su cuarto hasta que le tocara trabajar. 

A pesar de que ya llevaban un tiempo viviendo en ese nuevo universo, todavía le asombraba el silencio que podía rodearlo a veces. Como si nadie estuviera esperando afuera a la menor oportunidad para matar a su vecino. Día tras día estaban aprendiendo a asimilar su nueva realidad. Era difícil, el bajar sus defensas, pero hasta ahora no habían matado a nadie y eso era un progreso en sí mismo.

-¿Sí, Sans?

-¿Puedes decirme una cosa? –dijo el monstruo y continuó sin esperar respuesta-. ¿Cómo es posible que nosotros vengamos del universo más jodido y todavía seamos los más cuerdos aquí?

Terrus miró a un costado y luego lanzó un resoplido. Sabía a lo que se refería.

-Esa no es una comparación justa, Sans. Nuestras circunstancias son bien diferentes.

-Dos semanas, Pap –Sans levantó un brazo con dos dedos extendidos, poniéndolo justo encima del libro en el cual su hermano ya no tenía ninguna esperanza de sumergirse. Terrus lo apartó de sí-. Dos semanas que estamos aquí y el par de idiotas de nuestros dobles siguen igual de idiotas. ¿No me dijiste incluso que Azulito se había estado preparando contigo y todo eso?

-¡Shh! –Terrus se apresuró a taparle la boca, lo que en realidad no serviría de nada para callarle, disparando una mirada apremiante al segundo piso, desde donde gracias al cielo el Papyrus nativo no se había asomado-. Sans –masculló, ceñudo, a su hermano-, te dije que no lo mencionaras libremente así. Es una situación delicada.

-Delicado mi culo –dijo Sans y abrió la boca sólo para lametearle los dedos, a lo que Terrus respondió, como era de esperar, sacándola de inmediato con gesto asqueado. El monstruo bajo aprovechó para sentarse en el sofá-. ¿Qué es lo que le dan tantas vueltas? Sé que Pap quiere con Azulito, tú sabes que Azulito quiere con Pap. No entiendo por qué no lo hacen y ya. No puedo ser el único al que todo esto le está sacando de quicio.

Terrus suspiró con frustración. Lo cierto era que no podía quitarle la razón.

Cuando el Otro Papyrus y su hermano llegaron, tenía asumido que sólo sería cuestión de poco tiempo para que la verdad saliera a la luz. Después de que fuera claro de que ellos no iban a tener que volver a su propia dimensión en ningún momento cercano, Terrus mentiría si diría que una parte de él no estaba genuinamente entusiasmada por la felicidad del Otro Sans. Pero lejos de cumplir con las expectativas, nada había salido de su regreso y todo estaba acomodándose en un simple sentido de normalidad cuyo único cambio real era hacer un espacio para ellos.

Ese hecho no les importaría demasiado si no fuera porque les forzaba a todos a convivir con la tensión silenciosa. Ahora que tenía a su propio hermano en la casa, Azulito le había agarrado una especie de rechazo a Terrus y hacía todo lo posible por evitar estar en su presencia a solas. Con su propio reflejo (llamado Rojo porque la creatividad que le dio su propio apodo tenía que ser recíproca) no había inconveniente, y de no ser por eso Terrus no se habría enterado que la razón de su alejamiento residía en el parecido físico. Hasta que no hubiera resuelto las cosas con su propio Papyrus, mantener ese tipo de “arreglo” con él se sentía… injusto de algún modo. Lo entendía, pero eso no significaba que no fuera una píldora difícil de tragar después de días teniendo aquella libertad.

Por el otro lado, el Papyrus nativo había sido muy claro en que follar a cualquier Sans todavía se asemejaba demasiado a hacérselo a su Sans y se suponía que como hermano mayor él no debería caer en esas malas costumbres ahora que estaban de vuelta. Decía que había sido divertido, pero ya no podía seguir con eso. Decía que lo lamentaba, pero estaba seguro de que así las cosas iban a ser mejor para todos. No quería que su hermano se formara ideas raras acerca de sus gustos. Del mismo modo estaba bien con la compañía de su doble, pero Terrus no quería repetir aquella tarde en la que se masturbaron mutuamente y Papyrus apenas consiguió silenciar a tiempo los gemidos conteniendo el nombre de su hermano. Terrus dijo que no se lo iba a tomar en cuenta, y en realidad no planeaba hacerlo, pero sí le remarcó que le serviría más resolver sus asuntos antes de dejar que crecieran más. 

Papyrus no le había respondido, sólo se disculó de nuevo, y así habían pasado los días. Era una buena cosa que al menos contara con su propio Sans para descargarse o no sabría cómo lidiar con restringirse a sí mismo de tocar a aquellos que habían sido suyos libremente. 

-Créeme, no lo eres –murmuró y empujo hacia abajo su propia molestia-. Pero aun así no es nuestro asunto para arreglar.

-Lo es cuando ese par de idiotas no van a hacer nada al respecto –afirmó Sans, cruzándose de brazos-. No puedo ni siquiera compartir un chiste con el sujeto sin que me ponga cara de perro apaleado y Azulito pretendiendo que no pasa nada me desespera. Odiaba pretender en nuestro universo. Creí que íbamos a dejar esa mierda detrás quedándonos aquí.

Terrus se frotó una sien. Pensar en todo ese drama emocional siempre le daba un palpitante dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? –preguntó-. ¿Encerrarlos en un cuarto y decirles que no pueden salir hasta que follen? Estoy casi seguro de que hay leyes contra eso aquí. No es mi particular deseo ser perseguido por la Guardia Real poco después de que haya convencido a la Undyne de aquí que me permitiera ser centinela.

Cuando no recibió de inmediato la esperada respuesta (“claro que no, eso es ridículo”), Terrus se volvió hacia él y lo vio rascándose el mentón, pensativo.

-No –se adelantó.

-No es una mala idea –dijo Sans.

-Sans –agregó un tono de advertencia.

-Sólo escucha lo que tengo en mente, ¿quieres?

\---

En algunos sentidos, a Sans le encantaba tener tantos monstruos bajo su casa. Dos monstruos equivalía a más gente con la cual probar sus nuevas recetas para tacos y que rara vez volvía a invadirlo el mismo silencio que antes. Siempre había alguien roncando, viendo televisión o cocinando (aunque ese era sólo Terrus), por lo que ya no había razón para volver a sentirse solo.

Algunos monstruos verían como una contra que ahora había el doble de ropa que limpiar cada fin de semana, pero a Sans de hecho le encantaba la labor extra. Le gustaba mantenerse activo y ocupado, dos cosas ideales si uno quería evitar pensar en ciertos temas. Lo cual no era en lo absoluto uno de los mayores atractivos, desde luego que no, porque el magnífico Sans no lo necesitaba para nada.

Sacó un pantalón del montón en la secadora y lo extendió sobre la lavadora para doblarlo. Estaba en el proceso de alisar todos los pliegues antes de doblarlo cuando escuchó un sonido familiar a sus espaldas y sonrió al ver por sobre el hombro que se trataba de su otro yo.

-Rojo, ¿necesitas al…? –Sans se calló de golpe cuando el monstruo le giró bruscamente y le tomó de los hombros, clavándole su única cuenca brillante de magia roka.

-Tú te vienes conmigo –dijo el monstruo y lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo.

Sans ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de exclamar su sorpresa antes de que sintiera el vacío extenderse bajo sus pies, toda luz desaparecida a su alrededor, y de pronto de nuevo tenía un suelo sobre el cual apoyarse, deteniendo una caída que apenas había empezado. Era la primera vez que alguna vez experimentaba ese tipo de transportación y eso había bastado para hacerle decidir que no iba a ser fanático del mismo en ningún futuro cercano. Era como bajar la detención súbita de un ascensor que iba más rápido de lo normal.

Se aferró al otro monstruo hasta que pudo controlar su mareo lo suficiente para ponerse en pie y ver adónde estaban. 

Se trataba de un lugar al que nunca había estado antes, en frente de una nueva puerta de piedra cerrada y lo que parecía un pequeño campo con unas pocas flores eco. Cerca de ellos había una canasta de picnic al lado de un mantel extendido.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Sans, sin entender.

Rojo volvió a tomarle de los hombros, obligándole a erguirse para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No puedo seguir viviendo así –dijo el monstruo.

-No en…

-No puedo aguantar seguir viéndolos a ustedes dos –continuó el otro sin dejarlo acabar su frase-. Dentro de poco mi hermano va a traer al tuyo y ustedes dos van a hablar honesta y abiertamente. Van a resolver cualquier drama que tengan y no van a volver a casa hasta que lo hagan. De preferencia al menos. Es su casa, así que no es tampoco que podamos negarles entrada.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Hablen.

Rojo lo soltó y dio un paso atrás, a punto de ir a volver por donde había venido, pero Sans le agarró de la manga de su chaqueta antes.

-¿Pero qué hago si dice que no? –prácticamente exclamó en su apuro, su alma de pronto agitándose en pánico.

Rojo se le quedó viendo, parpadeó y se echó a reír con ganas. Sans le dio un casi gentil empujón al brazo y se llevó las manos a las caderas con aire ofendido.

-¡Es en serio!

-¡Dios, eso lo hace peor! –Sans resopló con disgusto y le dio la espalda. Costó unas cuantas inhalaciones, y aun así entonces la risa rebotaba dentro y fuera de su voz, pero finalmente Rojo logró reponerse lo suficiente para darle un apretón al hombro-. Azulito, escúchame y escúchame bien. El tipo te adora. En ese y todos los sentidos. Si le haces saber que es mutuo estará encantado de escucharlo. Buena suerte.

Sans se giró, todavía no del todo convencido, pero el otro monstruo ya había desaparecido en el aire. Estaba completamente solo con las flores y los hongos brillantes por toda compañía. Ni siquiera sabía adónde estaba. Frotó sus dedos entre sí, tratando de controlar el latido apresurado de su alma. A pesar de las palabras de Rojo, no estaba tan seguro como cuando había hablado con Terrus acerca de lo mismo y sus dudas de entonces se habían triplicado. Si Papyrus de verdad quisiera algo, podría haberlo dicho, invitado a salir, darle alguna señal.

Pero incluso si seguía siendo su mismo hermano perezoso, algo había cambiado entre ellos y ya no se sentía tan cómodo a su alrededor como antes. De por sí Papyrus nunca había sido el monstruo más abierto que conociera, y sin embargo ese nuevo distanciamiento le lastimaba. Lo más doloroso sin embargo era que tampoco quería presionarlo en ninguna dirección. Tal vez todavía guardaba algunos de esos viejos sentimientos, sólo que ahora no quería actuar sobre ellos por la razón que fuera, razones que por lo que él sabía eran tan válidas como cualquier otras.

Se sentó en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas. ¿Qué se suponía siquiera que debía decirle?

\--

-¿Para qué dijiste que me querías? –dijo Papyrus, caminando por detrás de Terrus.

El monstruo simplemente se le había presentado en frente de su puesto en Waterfall al final de su turno, dicho que quería mostrarle una cosa y echado a caminar. Papyrus no tenía ningún compromiso urgente ni tampoco prisa por asentar su trasero en Muffets, por lo que lo había seguido en silencio mientras pasaban entre los lagos y flores.

-No te dije –respondió Terrus sin volverse-. Ya no falta mucho así que pronto lo sabrás de todos modos.

-Ah –dijo Papyrus y no volvió a hablar hasta que el monstruo se detuvo de pronto.

Terrus señaló al frente, a una formación rocosa que él había notado antes pero nunca le había puesto mucha atención.

-Tu hermano espera ahí. Habla con él.

Con esa mínima indicación, Terrus comenzó el camino de vuelta por donde habían venido.

-Eh, espera –dijo Papyrus-. ¿Pasó algo o qué?

-No lo sé –cortó Terrus, dándole la espalda-. Yo ya acabé con mi parte.

Papyrus todavía no conseguía entenderlo, pero ya le quedaba claro que no iba a sacar ninguna respuesta clara del otro esqueleto. Ni bien lo perdió de vista a éste, se adelantó al sitio indicado. Por suerte ahí adentro contaban con sus propias luces, pues de otro modo estaría totalmente en la oscuridad. En medio de las flores, y encima de un mantel, reconoció sin problema a su hermano rebuscando en el interior de una canasta.

-¿Sans? –preguntó, acercándose, ahora curioso.

\--

Después de tres minutos esperando, Sans sintió la necesidad de hacer algo, lo que fuera, y viendo que la canasta era su única promesa de entretenimiento, se dirigió a ella para inspeccionar su contenido. Un par de botellas de agua, unos vasos de plástico algo aplastados y un contenedor de plástico, nada más. Se le hizo más que un poco obvio que Rojo se había encargado de abastecer por esa ocasión, pero sin duda que lo último debía venir de Terrus. Estaba a punto de abrir la tapa cuando le llegó la voz de su hermano.

Su mano dejó caer en el acto en el contenedor y se giró rápido, como si temiera ser atacado. Ver que en efecto se trataba de Papyrus no hizo nada por calmarlo.

-Aaah… -emitió de forma incomprensible.

¿Por qué siempre le fallaba la voz en los momentos menos convenientes? ¡Era su hermano, por dios! ¡Nada aterrador sobre eso!

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Papyrus, aproximándose más-. ¿Querías comer afuera?

-Yo… eh…

-Terrus me dijo que me querías para algo.

En ese punto Sans levantó la cabeza de golpe, sorprendido. Por supuesto, debió haber imaginado que si Rojo estaba en el plan, también se involucraría su hermano. Por alguna razón eso le hizo sentir un poco enfermo. Tanta gente contaba con él, ¿no? Eso era un poco más de presión a la que estaba acostumbrado.

-S-s-sí… -dijo y tomó el contenedor de plástico para alcanzarlo en su dirección-. ¡Quiero que pruebes esta nueva receta que hice! ¡El libro decía que tenía un sabor especial si se probaba al aire libre!

-Aire libre, aire libre… -repitieron el par de flores, afortunadamente en un tono más bajo de lo que a él le había salido.

Papyrus miró a la pequeña cueva.

-Siento decepcionarte, hermano, pero esto no precisamente al aire libre.

-¡Bueno! –exclamó Sans, clavándose garras a sí mismo-. ¡No importa! ¡Esto es sólo un experimento y se puede ser flexible con las condiciones! ¡Toma asiento y prepárate para ser deleitado por mi cocina!

El alto esqueleto se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer con su pereza de costumbre en un costado del mantel, los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

-¿De qué se trata, hermano?

-¡Ya verás!

Sans vaciló antes de abrir el recipiente. Esperaba que no fuera muy complicado porque ya había visto que a Rojo no se le había ocurrido empaquetar cubiertos y si aparte de aguantarse sus nervios tenía que comer con las manos, eso iba a sobrepasar sus límites. Ni bien desprendió la tapa sus fosas nasales se llenaron con un aroma caliente y especiado. Cuando la sacó del todo encontró un platillo que sólo había visto al pasar las hojas de libros de cocina, pero nunca lo había cocinado por su cuenta ni aprendido su nombre. Su olor le recordaba fuertemente al espagueti que Terrus cocinaba de vez en cuando. Encima del mismo había un pequeño empaque con los cubiertos, bendito fuera el monstruo.

-Oh, ¿lasaña? –dijo Papyrus, irguiéndose un poco con una media sonrisa-. Oye, eso es genial. Creí que hablabas de otra receta de tacos, pero de verdad has intentado algo nuevo. Sin ofender a tus tacos, por supuesto, pero a veces está bien que un chef salga de su zona segura, ¿no? Huele bien.

-S-sí. Es gracias a Terrus, en verdad. Él me enseñó la receta –Hizo aparte una nota mental para pedírsela en serio más adelante, de manera que pudiera recompensarlo por su consideración.

-Oh, pero seguro que son mejores con el toque sanstástico, ¿no?

-Papyrus –pretendió regañarlo, pero la sonrisa era más grande que su pretensión y él lo sabía. Había extrañado su ida y vuelta-. Estoy decepcionado. Ese juego de palabras está tan gastado que ya anda en los huesos.

-Bueno, a lo mejor con un poco de lasaña gana algo de carne.

-No sé si los malos comediantes se la merecen.

-Aww –Papyrus inclinó la cabeza, inclinando las cuencas-. Vamos, hermano. No es justo que me la hagas oler si no me dejas una probada. Seguro que está mejor que cualquier sanswich.

-Hum –Sans elevó el mentón, apretando los dientes, pero de todos modos empezó a cortar con el cuchillo. Qué interesante platillo. Era como un pastel de espagueti-. Tienes suerte de que haya demasiado para uno solo. 

Sirvió un pedazo en uno de los platos y se lo alcanzó. Papyrus tomó el tenedor que le ofrecía, pero se quedó viendo la porción luego de haberla clavado.

-Eh, Sans, ¿Terrus te ayudó de casualidad con la salsa?

Sans se demoró un segundo en responder.

-¿Por qué? 

-Es sólo que el sujeto de verdad ama su picante, ¿sabes? No me malentiendas, es buena comida pero aun así es un gusto adquirido y no sé si mi boca puede lidiar con eso sin advertencia.

-Debería estar bien… -Sans entonces se fijó en las botellas de agua todavía sin abrir, preguntándose si era precisamente por eso que las habían puesto.

De pronto quiso pedirle a Papyrus que esperara hasta que él le diera la primera mordida, pero cuando se volvió a él el monstruo ya estaba masticando. Luego de paladear por un momento, el alto esqueleto alzó un pulgar, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Muy bueno –dijo ni bien tragó-. No que esperaba menos.

-Me… me alegro de que te guste –afirmó Sans, pero de verdad no le gustaba recibir cumplidos inmerecidos así que trató de cambiar el tema-. Así que… ¿cómo ha estado tu día, hermano?

Le dio una probada a su propia porción y tuvo que contenerse exclamar de sorprendido gusto para ponerle atención a las palabras de Papyrus. En serio tenía que pedirle a Terrus que bien le enseñara o se la hiciera de nuevo.

-Nada espectacular –dijo el otro monstruos-. No hubo muchos clientes hoy. Más que nada ha estado tranquilo. ¿Qué tal tú?

-¡Oh! Bueno…

Los siguientes minutos pasaron mientras Sans se entregaba a una descripción de los pormenores de su día en tanto Papyrus asentía de vez en cuando, demostrando que sí le escuchaba. Antes de que toda la confusión y la locura empezaran, así era como pasaban sus almuerzos en las raras ocasiones en las que Papyrus los pasaba en casa. Era agradable y plácido. Incluso el ambiente en que estaban ayudaba a crear esa atmósfera relajada.

-Papyrus –dijo Sans, apenas conteniéndose una risita-. Tienes manchada la mandíbula. Espera un momento… -Se giró hacia la canasta y la revolvió en busca de servilletas, pero lo único que había era una doblada dentro de los vasos que habían quedado sin usar. Cuando se volvió a su hermano, vio a éste inclinándose sobre un costado del mantel, tirando de la tela para llegar a su rostro-. ¡Papyrus, no seas cochino!

-Sans, estamos usándola para sentarnos encima de la tierra. Se va a ensuciar de todos modos –Aun así el monstruo se irguió, permitiendo que Sans se acercara con su único pañuelo limpio.

-De todos modos tú no tienes que ayudarla –reprochó Sans, tomándole del mentón y recogiendo el montón de salsa derramado a un lado del rostro del esqueleto. 

Le dio un buen repaso antes de que cayera en cuenta de cuán cerca estaban en verdad, más cerca de lo que ninguno de los dos se permitiera en lo que parecía mucho tiempo. Cuando Sans alzó sus cuencas, Papyrus de inmediato desvió las suyas. Era exactamente igual a como hacía en casa, siempre evitándolo, poniendo distancia, y el gesto dolió todavía más después del buen momento que estaban teniendo. Pues bien, ya no pensaba soportarlo. Si Papyrus no iba a dar el primer paso, no le quedaba de otra que al Magnífico Sans ser el monstruo más grande (figurativamente hablando al menos).

-Papyrus –preguntó, dejando la servilleta y subiendo su mano hasta la mejilla. Esperó a que el otro volviera a mirarlo para continuar y lo hizo, el alma latiéndole en la garganta-. ¿Puedo besarte?

Papyrus suspiró.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, monótono, quizá más cansado que lo usual.

Sans no entendió la pregunta.

-¿Porque quiero? ¿Qué otra razón puede haber?

-¿Porque el par de monstruos con el que vivimos te dieron la idea? –El alto esqueleto hizo un sonido como de chasquear la lengua y posó su mano encima a la de su hermano, separándola de su rostro-. No lo sé, Sans, pero si de alguna manera ellos te convencieron de que esto es necesario o algo así…

-¡No es por eso! –protestó Sans, arrebatándole su mano del suave agarre. Estaba enojado. Estaba herido-. ¡Esos dos no tienen absolutamente nada que ver! ¡Si es que nada lo único que Terrus hizo fue hacerme dar cuenta de lo que realmente quería! ¡Y lo que yo quería era a ti, cabeza hueca!

-Cabeza hueca, hueca, hueca… -canturrearon las flores eco.

Sans se puso celeste al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar, pero se agitó el temor de que los escucharan de encima. Los habían traído ahí para tener privacidad, ¿no? Entonces debería estar bien. Miró a su hermano, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no ser abrumado por sus emociones, tanto tiempo enterradas y ahora deseando escapar como tiradas por un huracán.

-Lo único que yo quería era a ti –murmuró, bajando la cabeza-, y si tú no quieres está bien. De verdad. Pero debía decirlo. 

Un segundo más tarde se encontró apretujado contra el pecho de su hermano, sus brazos rodeándole. Sans se puso tenso, sin saber qué esperar.

-Yo también –dijo Papyrus en una voz baja, tan baja que no parecía que ninguna otra criatura fuera capaz de oírlo. Sans percibió su palma frotándole el cráneo y entonces, sólo entonces, lo rodeó a su vez-. Lo siento, creí que todavía pensabas lo mismo que antes. Que era una mala idea, que somos…

-¿No puedo cambiar de opinión acaso? Necesitaba tiempo para entenderlo y Terrus de verdad me ayudó en eso –Sans se separó lo siguiente para conectar miradas-. ¿Puedo entonces?

Luego de que Papyrus asintiera con la cabeza, Sans acercó sus rostros y frotó sus dientes juntos. Los dos se quedaron pegados así, unidos, hasta que Sans emitió un gimoteo sin moverse.

-¡No sé cómo se besan los monstruos sin labios! –prácticamente sollozó-. ¡Quería hacer esto contigo porque los manuales dicen que es una expresión de amor, pero no sé cómo se hace!

Sans se estaba dando golpes a sí mismo. Tonto, tonto. ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho a Terrus que no quería que lo besara porque quería experimentarlo por primera vez con Papyruss? ¿Y todo para eso, para un aburrido roce de dientes? Es decir, era agradable, la conexión estaba ahí, pero eso no podía ser todo, ¿verdad?

Los hombros a los cuales se sostenía se agitaron.

-¡No te atrevas a reírte! –espetó Sans, frustrado, pero entonces Papyrus volvió a tomarle de la nuca y lo acercó, pasándole su lengua naranja sobre los dientes.

-Abre la boca, hermanito –dijo Papyrus, lamiéndose sus propios dientes, una de sus cuencas brillando en magia naranja-. Créeme, va a ser mucho mejor así.

Sans le hizo caso y de inmediato su boca fue asaltada por el otro esqueleto. Se aferró a su cuello, gimiendo de inesperado placer. No cabía duda de que eso era mejor.

\---

Terrus estaba en el proceso de preparar la cacerola para hacer la cena cuando la puerta de la entrada fue abierta. Sans, quien estaba durmiendo en el sofá, levantó la cabeza de golpe al escuchar la potente voz de su doble.

-¡Hola a todos! –Azulito les dirigió una amplia sonrisa antes de volverse a su hermano-. Papyrus, tomaré un baño yo primero y luego irás tú, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como digas, hermano.

Azulito sonrió de nuevo y subió por las escaleras casi a los saltos. Terrus salió de la cocina secándose las manos, justo a tiempo de pescar la pequeña particularidad.

-¿Todo bien, asumo? –dijo.

Papyrus dejó sobre la mesa la canasta con el mantel doblado sobresaliendo de un costado.

-Sí, y… -dijo el monstruo nativo, atrayéndolo por la cintura para chocar los dientes, para la enorme sorpresa de éste- gracias por la comida. Estaba deliciosa.

-¡De verdad que ha estado fabulosa! –concordó Sans, asomando desde la baranda de la escalera. Por alguna razón Terrus sintió a su magia revolverse porque los viera a los dos tan juntos por primera vez, pero al pequeño monstruo no parecía importarle-. ¡Si puedes enseñarme la receta seguro que los dos podemos hacer algo todavía más increíble!

-C-c-claro –dijo Terrus, pasando la vista de un hermano al otro. 

En cuanto escuchó su respuesta, el bajo esqueleto les dejó escuchar una risita y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Terrus ahora se concentró en Papyrus, su expresión desconcertada la única manifestación de su pregunta.

-Sans y yo hablamos, como ustedes querían –dijo Papyrus, bajando las manos por su columna-. Y creemos que hemos llegado a un nuevo acuerdo. Claro que aún tendremos que discutir los detalles, pero por ahora ¿qué te parece? ¿Estarían dispuestos?

-Yo…

-Oigan –dijo Sans, caminando hacia ellos con su mano frotándose una cuenca-. ¿Qué andan murmurando ustedes dos? ¿Por qué el maldito escándalo?

Papyrus le guiñó una cuenca a Terrus antes de volverse y darle una lamida igualmente a los dientes de Sans. El pequeño monstruo se estremeció notablemente y abrió las cuencas, cualquier rastro de sueño eliminado de golpe.

-Todo está bien ahora –afirmó Papyrus, la sonrisa más viva que le veían desde que lo conocieran.

**Author's Note:**

> http://onlywriteinspanish.tumblr.com/


End file.
